The Teacher or a Student?
by Serenity200571
Summary: She was their 5 year old daughter's teacher, yet would she become the student of the brothers of destruction. Mark and Glenn are married in this one, if you don't like please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon the snow falling gently on the greyness of the school playground, Mel loved this time of year, the children were excited about doing their Christmas show. Seeing all the excited faces she helped them get into their winter jackets, scarves, gloves, boots all wrapped up warm, they had been so well behaved that she had promised them a snowball fight in the yard before their parents came to collect them.

"Miss, miss" looking down she saw 5 year old Josh, beaming smile, yet his eyes looked so sad

"Yes darling"

"Miss, little Lilly is scared" thanking Josh she headed to the clock room telling the children that Jess her classroom assistant would lead them out. Not to hurt anyone and play nicely. Heading towards the coats she saw Lilly curled up in a small ball, sobbing her heart out.

"Lilly, sweetheart what has got you so upset, come on darling up from the cold floor" pulling the small girl into her arms, she held her tight, whilst she calmed down. Her emerald eyes, gazed up at her, her thumb in her mouth, she was the cutest little girl, she had moved to the UK from Texas she was sure had been on her notes. A very shy little girl, but so loving, Mel had yet to meet her dad, as Lilly went to after school club in the hall until her dad finished work.

"What's snow?" she whispered into Mel's ear

"What's snow? Well sweetheart it is little flakes that fall from the sky so soft they melt on your skin, cold to the touch and beautiful to see"

"Oh, would they hurt me?"

"No darling they are sent by the fairies, I guess you don't have snow in Texas sweetheart. Come on let's wrap you up warm and I will let you play in it" Seeing the little girl nod, she helped her get her coat on holding her hand she led her to the playground with the others. Seeing the happiness on the children's faces Lilly inched out her face turned up to the sky as the snow hit it. She laughed holding Mel's hand

"It feels so cold" Mel laughed with her, it was good to see her smile, she had heard rumours, but she had never been one to gossip, she hated rumours thought they could cause to many problems, isolate children before they had a chance to make friends. Here at Oakdale she knew how vindictive and cruel the mums could be, if your face didn't fit, or you didn't wear the correct clothes you were out of the click. Mel hated that with a passion, she treated everyone equally.

"Miss, why you holding Lilly's hand she doesn't belong here, she should go back where she came from, we don't want…."

"Nathan Thomas, don't you dare speak like that again to Lilly, how would you feel if someone came up to you and said that" Nathan wouldn't like it, but he heard from his mum that Lilly was different she had two daddies and no mummy, that wasn't normal.

"But"

"Go and get your coat off and sit in the classroom, I will speak to you in a minute" this was one of the reasons she hated gossip. Mum's talked without the full facts, then the children heard their version and words were said that shouldn't be. Handing Lilly to jess to mind she headed indoors, knowing she would have to speak to Nathan's mum

"So Nathan, why did you feel it was ok to say that to Lilly?"

"She's weird miss, it isn't normal she has two daddies and no mummy"

"Nathan, where did you hear that from?"

"Mummy told me" It wasn't Nathan's fault his mum was an outright bitch, she brought Nathan up on her own and boy did everyone know about it, she told all and sundry her business. Most of it people didn't really need to know, but that was how she was loud and cocky.

"Well we will have to see what your mummy says wont we" looking out to the yard, she noticed the parents coming in, meeting them at the door. She helped the children get sorted, pulling Miss Thomas to the side.

"Oh Miss Thomas could I please have a word, if you have a second"

"Yes of course, I do hope Nathan is not in trouble" Miss Thomas was a mother lion protecting her cub, when it came to her precious son who could do no wrong, this was the fourth time she had to speak to her about Nathan. Or more to the point the things she said in front of him that he chose to repeat at school, to either hurt or bully the child concerned. She was a typical plastic, fake Barbie as far as she was concerned without a brain cell to rub together, she didn't work just sat at home all day. It was people like Mel who paid for her to sit at home, and at times it rubbed her up the wrong way. Yet she was always polite, hell half the time, the women had designer clothes the latest phone. Yes she was jealous, and it wasn't something she liked to admit to, she was no Barbie, in fact she was more like your wall flower hidden in the shade. At 5ft, petite, a gorgeous figure her ex boyfriend told her, yes so good he left her for her best friend. Her deep red hair hung down her back in a long ponytail, if she left it loose the children would play with it all day.

Waiting until the last child had left, including Lilly who had gone to after school club, she sat down taking a deep breath.

"Nathan spoke out of turn today Miss Thomas and I do not appreciate him talking to another child like he did"

"Oh, well did the child not deserve it" Mel was shocked about her attitude towards the situation, most parents would try to find out more and help sort it out. Not actually blame the victim

"No she did not Miss Thomas and I am afraid if Nathan continues with his behaviour we will have no alternative to remove him from class"

"You can't do that, how dare you, excuse my Nathan, who was this child I demand to know" oh she could demand all she bloody wanted, Mel was well within her rights not to reply. As she continued with her rant, of how her precious boy was an angel, Mel noticed a tall man at the door, beckoning him to come in, she asked him to wait in the corner, whilst she finished with the parent. Glancing over at him, they didn't get his type here often even Miss Thomas was drooling was all Mel could say, in fact it looked disgusting as if she wanted to eat him alive. He must have been hitting seven foot, well dressed in a dark suit, black shirt, long winter coat covered with snow, his black hair tied back in a ponytail, quickly taking in his features, he had a black goatee beard and the most beautiful emerald eyes, could this be Lilly's dad or at least one of them. Mark had noticed the small woman giving him the once over, she was beautiful, her hair the deepest red, what he would love to do to her body, even her soft voice when she spoke to him a moment ago had him hot. As for the other who seemed to be almost coming out of the outfit she wore, he couldn't stand women who were so damn obvious with what they wanted, hell by the looks she was sending him , he would be her dinner tonight, his body gave a shiver no fucking way would he touch that. Now the other had to be his little one's teacher, he hoped it was anyway.

"So as I was saying Miss Thomas"

"Nathan!" god the bitch could scream when she wanted to, seeing Nathan come running

"Yes mum"

"Who did you upset"

"That weirdo Lilly" Mark's head came up, what on earth had this kid, said to his precious daughter

"Nathan I have told you before we do not call children weird, Lilly is new to this school she needs to make new friends, it must be hard for her moving to another country all strange, she is scared and if you continue we will no longer be able to have you in the class Nathan and I wouldn't want that . Would you?"

"No Miss, but mummy you said she was weird"

"Miss Thomas I would kindly ask you to keep your opinions to yourself, and do not allow Nathan to overhear cruel gossip"

"But"

"I have made myself clear Miss Thomas and like I said if this continues I will have no alternative to remove Nathan from my class"

"Fine you will be hearing from me this is far from over"

"I am sure I will Miss Thomas good bye see you tomorrow Nathan" walking them out, she turned to the man, who made her insides all warm, had her wanting to strip him naked and have him on the floor.

"How can I help you?"

"I hope you are the person I need to talk to I am looking for Miss Lane"

"That would be me and you are?" seeing her smile at him, had his head taking off, satin sheets, roaring fire, and her naked in the middle of them, Shaking his head, he put his hand out.

"Mark, Jacobs-Calaway, one of Lilly's dad's"


	2. Chapter 2

His hand enclosed hers, making her feel so small to his large frame, the electricity that shot down her arm surprised her, never in all her 24 years had she felt this kind of reaction, Even her ex Graham had never caused her body to heat up to boiling point like he did. Trying to get her raging hormones under control and not to just jump him where he stood she motioned for him to sit down.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Jacobs-Calaway" so the rumours had been true, Lilly had two dad's well if this was one she wondered if the other was just as handsome.

"Please call me Mark Miss Lane my surname can be such a mouthful" staring at hers how he would love those lips wrapped around a certain part of his body, as she…. No he shouldn't be thinking down that road, he had come to talk about lilly.

"Well Mark it is good to meet you shall I go get Lilly for you, she's only in the hall" she prayed he wouldn't say yes, she wanted a little while longer in this man's company. All she had to go home to was an empty cottage, and a lonely meal for one.

"No not yet I would like to discuss some things with you if that is ok" he smiled, she was a goner, if he had asked her to strip there for him she would.

"Offf, I mean yes of course" Mark raised his eyebrow had he effected this little school teacher as much as she did him. He so hoped so, without thinking his finger traced her small hand, feeling how cold it felt, was she still cold from playing in the snow before, bringing it to his lips he kissed the knuckle, his warm breath heating her. What was she doing this man was a parent, and she had to be professional, wanting to melt at his feet certainly wasn't classed as professional. Pulling her hand away she tucked it under the table, feeling it still tingle from the softness of his lips

"Do I frighten you Miss Lane"

"No, no, I.. " raising her other hand she pushed her hair back, purely for something to do, if she didn't she would reach out to him, and grab him to her.

"Oh, I do hope I didn't wouldn't want to scare a little thing like you, as I was saying I wondered…" as he was about to ask his question the door flew open, with snow rushing in, as the new comer shut it quickly.

"hell snow, never have I seen snow fall that damn quick" Mel looked up wow, another handsome man, this one around the same size as the one in front of her, what was it about today, had the snow blown handsome men into the village and she had been unaware, it must had been on the forecast this morning and she had missed it. Almost dressed the same, covered in snow, yet this one had blue eyes, the most amazing blue eyes, taking his hat off he was bald. But still drop dead gorgeous, yep Mel would have to change her panties when she got home, they were soaking wet.

"Well?"

"Glenn give me time, sorry Miss Lane, this is Lilly's other dad and my husband Glenn Jacobs- Calaway" she could have come there and then, these two handsome men were married, damn.

"Well it is good to meet you both please take a seat with your husband" how that felt like acid rolling from her tongue, did this Glenn know Mark had been flirting with her, the bastard, if there was one thing she couldn't stand was cheats.

"Thank you Miss Lane and let me tell you what a pleasure it is to finally meet our daughters teacher" god with their looks and American accents these men could have a nun converted to wanting them. Looking up she saw them both entranced by her, Glenn knew the minute he had walked through the door his husband wanted this little one, it was in his body language, and man he sure could understand why she was stunning, not out right in your face stunning. She has beautiful, natural and hell he wanted her.

"Well seeing as Mark was about to talk please tell me why both of you are here"

"We wondered how our Lilly is doing, she has suffered a lot over the last year, the move being one, Is she settling ok, after what that boy had said"

"What boy? What was said?" Glenn was ready to hit anyone who hurt their baby.

"Calm down darlin" Mark put his hand on Glenn's comforting him, he had the same reaction too, he wanted to kill that bitch of a mother who allowed her son to speak so nasty to his child

"It has been sorted Mr.."

"Glenn sweatheart"

"Glenn as I was saying it was sorted I have told the mother that if it happens again Nathan will be out of school, it is unusual in our small village for a child to have two dad's so I guess when he found out not understanding the situation, he said what came out by calling her a weirdo, no I do not condone what he has said and I will not tolerate it, more so now for meeting you both. Lilly is a very lucky girl to have two parents who love her a much as you do, she is very quiet and shy, which is understandable, moving from Texas I believe you are from?. She has had to adjust quickly, today she was upset not from Nathan, it was before, she was scared of snow, I managed to get her outside and show her it was not harmful and she had a lot of fun letting it fall on her face"

"That's our special one" both men smiled, she was so special to them, never had they imagined would they be blessed with the bundle of joy that was Lilly

"She is special, and once she has adapted she will easily go on to make friends, I am pleased with her progress, over the last few weeks and feel she will be a blessing to this class. Is there anything else you feel worried about need to talk about"

" No Miss Lane, we appreciate you taking the time out to talk to us especially when we didn't have an appointment"

"No worries I am always here for either the children or the parents" How little she knew that those words would come back to tease her, always there for the parents, both men wondered if she would be there for them?

"Good, I can see that the snow has fallen deep and fast, are you ok to get home we have kept you late darlin" when Mark said that to her she wanted to tell him to take her home to his, enough it had gone dark outside and the clock on the wall was fast approaching 5-30pm it had been a long day for Mel.

"I will be ok, thank you" getting up she shook their hands, guiding them both to the hall to collect Lilly who would now be ready.

"Thank you again Miss Lane, we look forward to seeing you soon" both men shook her hand again, both sending electricity shooting up her arm, smiling she said goodbye heading back into her classroom

"Well Glenn do you think she would?"

"Mark, the women is too bloody innocent and small for that"

"But…"

"No Mark" seeing his husband's sulky face he pulled him in for a quick kiss

"Be good and I will make it up to you later in our bed"

"Guess I will have to wait then darlin, let's go get our baby" unbeknown to them both Mel had seen the kiss, how she wished those lips were on hers, both men, damn never had she thought about doing it with two men, married men at that. Turning the light off she locked up, heading for her car and lonely night, her dreams however would be filled with them both, for the first time in months she was looking forward to going home to sleep.

"Daddy!" Lilly went running to them both as they opened their arms to catch her, both happy to see her, they had missed her they always did when she was away from them. Glenn carried her to the four wheel drive, as Mark opened the door both protected her from the snow, holding her tight against them. Mel watched them from her car, how wonderful it must be to be loved that much by those two. Settling her in the range rover, Glenn slid behind the wheel, Mark in the passenger seat.

"baby girl, Miss lane says you are settling in well and the problem today had been sorted, I believe our baby enjoyed the snow Glenn, did you darlin?"

"Yes daddy, I loved it, I don't like Nathan though, he's just plain mean, I love Miss Lane though can she be my mummy"

"We are working on it baby girl, it will take time"

Mark and Glenn would do anything for their daughter anything, she had mentioned Miss Lane a week ago, saying she wished she was her mummy. What was a dad to do, when his little girl wanted something then surely they got it her. If only Mel knew the dreams she would have that night would soon become reality.


	3. Chapter 3

The roads were getting worse as Mel guided her car into the county lane, grateful to see her cottage gate, It was thicker here so she left her car at the top of the lane in the parking area, not wanting to risk getting stuck. Wrapping her coat tight against her slim body, she braved the elements, opening her door she felt the warmth escape as she stepped through the door, switching the light on she was glad to be home. Catching herself in the mirror she laughed she looked more like a snowman, taking her coat off she hung it on the hanger next to the radiator it would soon dry, removing her snow covered boot s she left them on the mat, as she slipped into her slippers, locking the door and sliding the thick velvet curtain across to keep the warmth in she headed to her small kitchen. Putting the kettle on she lit some candles and the fire in her small front room it was so cosy in red's and creams, brightly covered rugs and throws scattered around, a big comfy rocking chair by the fire, and a three seat sofa near the window, hearing the kettle go, she made a cup of tea, watching the snow fall, on the garden happy that she wasn't out there in the cold,

Glenn hated driving in snow, it had been years since he had, navigating the vehicle he took a glance in the rear view mirror their little girl was out cold.

"That was one beautiful sight" Mark tuned round seeing Lilly snuggled asleep in her seat.

"It sure is darlin and we have to wake her soon, I hate when we have to do that"

"Yeah right Mark, you love when she just wakes up soft and warm, cuddling you, so don't you give me that crap" he was right, he was soft as could be when it came to their daughter and his husband, yet anyone cross him outside his family and he was cruel and manipulative, he had to be after all they had gone through to get this far.

"You got the gadget thing to open the gate" Mark knew Glenn was getting tired when he couldn't remember the names of things. It had been a long day for them, the next few days they were off, a break away from the business, as well as time with their daughter, they had a lot to discuss. Tapping the code in the gates opened, as they shut behind them the garage door opened the light casting a soft glow over the large driveway leading up to the six bedroom house. It was made to their specifications, with swimming pool, spa, gym included for them. Lilly had her pony in the back housed in the stables with Mark's and Glenn's. The lights from the car cast shadows over the back garden seeing the various swings, trampolines, slides covered in snow. Gliding the jeep into the garage the door shut too, closing them all off to the cold, opening the doors they felt the warmth hit them, easing Lilly into his arms Mark carried their daughter inside, whilst Glenn locked up and gathered the work they needed.

Lilly came too as her dad carried her upstairs, smiling down he watched her eyes softly open, taking in her beautiful green eyes, her whole face lit up in a smile, it always brought a tear to his eye.

"Hi daddy, did I fall asleep again"

"Yes baby girl" he kissed her forehead as he took her to her room. The large window on one side of her room stretched from the floor to ceiling, looking over the valley at the back, even though it was dark some street lights in the far distance showed how beautiful it was out there. Mark laid her down on her princess bed, as he helped her get out of her coat, he slipped his off and took it to is room

"baby girl changed out of your uniform ok darling go get your snuggles on" Lilly ran to her daddy hugging him tight

"Does that mean you have a few days off daddy" he nodded, it was their way of telling her, when either Glenn or himself told Lilly to get her snuggles on it meant a few days at home for both men. Either watching movies, horse riding swimming or just playing, but those days were centred completely and utterly around their daughter. Lilly went to get her t shirt and shorts on, locating them in her enormous cupboard she had everything a little girl needed, even down to her bathroom, it had all been built at child's level even the shower, yet could be changed to various heights as she got older.

"Come here sweetheart, you know daddy loves you very much we both do, and that business today at school is over ok sweetpea, now go get sorted, we will have tea then we can watch the Disney movies ok"

"I love you too daddy, I'm lucky a lot of children don't have a daddy and I have two," hugging her tightly to him he just wished others would think that way too. They knew it would be difficult he had hoped it may have been different over here.

She put her ipod docking station on as Mark left her singing aloud, yes she was one happy little bunny. Heading back toward his room he noticed Glenn had already hung his coat up. Their room had the same large window overlooking the valley, a large bed made for them was next to it, whilst their daughters room was pinks, and creams, with the softest of carpet. Theirs was gold and dark greens, with a soft cream carpet, and various rugs scattered around the large bedroom, with a sofa next to the wall and a large screen movie set on the wall, concealed wardrobes were behind a false wall and to the side was their bathroom, with made to measure double shower, large sunken bath big enough for both men and extra. Glenn had half pulled the blinds down and was in the process of shutting the curtains, when Mark came up behind him stopping him from shutting them completely.

Glenn let him pull him back against him, he had already changed from his suit into his sweatpants and had yet to put on a top, Mark took full advantage to kiss his husbands back, his lips moving along his shoulders, his tongue flicking out to taste his soft skin.

"It looks beautiful out there baby, keep them open awhile longer" Glenn leaned back, feeling Mark's buttons from his jacket dig into his back, as Marks hands ran down his chest, towards his sweatpants, slipping under to grab what he was after. A low moan escaped his mouth, he knew they didn't have much time for this Lilly could walk in any moment, but wow felling Mark's hand wrapped around his erection felt so good.

"Please Mark" smirking against his neck he lightly bit the pulse point causing Glenn to thrust into his hand

"Please what darlin?" he mumbled against the warm skin, whilst listening for Lilly's footsteps

"I want you "

"ssh darlin we can't just yet but later my love I will have you, after all it is my turn" Glenn wanted it now, but he had already heard the footsteps they were both listening for. Quickly turning in his husbands arms he pulled his head to his kissing him hard and deep, pulling back just before Lilly entered the room, turning towards the window so she couldn't see his erection, she was too young to see that way too young. Mark laughed as he walked to her picking her up he took her out of the room, explaining that daddy needed to get himself sorted,

"I heard that Mark,"

"Well then hurry up we need to do tea then we can sit and watch the snow fall, I've started the fire, and I'm getting hungry" yeah thought Glenn I know damn well what you are hungry for Mark, making lily comfortable on the oversized sofa Mark made her some hot chocolate and a cookie, whilst he nipped upstairs, to change. Having made sure her favourite show was on , he headed to his closet grabbing his sweatpants and sleeveless top glad to be out of his restricting suit. As he headed into the bathroom Glenn slammed his body against the wall kissing him deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, loving how they battled each other. Sliding his hand down Marks pants he fondled his erection feeling him harden even more, as his husband thrust into his hand, all Mark wanted to do was have Glenn take him.

"Daddy!" throwing his head back against the wall he took deep breaths as Glenn again pulled him into a passion filled kiss, locking lips he pulled him to his body , moving him into the wall he thrust his cock against Glenn's both men working each other up, both wanting to sink into the other.

"I'm hungry" moving away their breathing harsh, they softly kissed,

"Coming baby girl"

"You only wish you were baby"

"I know Glenn, god I love you darlin"

"I love you too, later ok later we have all night to make love" tenderly stroking his husbands face he moved to go, Mark held his hand there for a second longer taking comfort in his love and warmth, finally letting him go with a soft kiss to the inside of his hand.

He reluctantly let him go, heading into the shower to wash the day away, wondering how they could get Mel into their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for all your reviews already, I am do glad you like this one it is a more softer approach to Mark and Glenn, and I thought it would be nice to write it this way. Thank you xx**

Sitting down to chicken and fresh vegetables, Glenn, Mark and Lilly talked about her day at school and why she was so scared off the snow.

"I've never seen snow daddy I wasn't sure " Glenn pulled her close laughing

"Tomorrow that snow will be high out there sweetheart shall we make daddy into snowman Mark eh we can throw it at him, Then you know it is ok to touch and play in"

"Nah sweetheart we need to make daddy into snowman Glenn don't we, Didn't Miss Lane look after you?" her whole face lit up

"oh yes daddy she gave me lots of cuddles, and we stood in it I let it fall on my face, it was so cold, but beautiful" the more they heard about Miss Lane the more they knew she would be the right woman to be a mother to Lilly, they had to choose carefully as not many women would accept how they were.

Mark thought back to the pain they suffered two years ago, little Lilly had been removed from them taken into care, the men both called names that no parent would ever want to hear, even prison was threatened, the whole family had been ripped apart for a year, all because two men choose to fall in love and marry. Shaking his head that was in the past, thanks to their old boss and some bloody good friends from their old career, their names had been cleared and Lilly returned, not without some problems. From that day they vowed never to let anything hurt her, whether that be man, woman or child, she was unique and special and belonged to them. They loved her completely and utterly both putting her above their needs and wants. After all that was what parents did, Glenn could see Mark was in deep thought, he could tell he was thinking back to that dark time, no sadness not tonight. Whispering to Lilly to grab her boots and coat, he placed his arms around his husband's shoulders kissing his neck, his tongue running along the tip of his ear, then nipped his lobe

"Take those dark thoughts and forget them baby, it's in the past, we are together again we have got our wonderful daughter back and I love you more now than I ever did"

"I know darlin but it still comes in, if Vince hadn't come forward that day, would we have got her back, would we even be here now"

"Mark Jacob Calaway stop with those negative thoughts, it's in the past. But this isn't about then is it? This is about what happened at school today isn't it?"

"What if it all happens again and Lilly is taken, I can't cope if we lost her, if I lost you both"

"We have enough power, money and the best lawyers Mark behind us to avoid that and you know it"

"You forgave me so easily darlin, if I hadn't " Glenn bent down and kissed him gently

"There was nothing to forgive you were innocent and it was proven, never did I doubt you, our love,never so please learn to forgive yourself, it will be forever in our past and we will speak of it no more"

Glenn didn't wish to go back to that dreadful night when a screaming scared little girl was ripped from their arms, the police had them in cuffs, as Mark was taken away accused of raping a woman. They suffered for a year over that false information, as well as their private lives spilled across the media, being in the profession they were the media had a ball with it all. Their families turned against them they had been targeted on many a hate campaign. Vince and their friends from the wrestling corporation helped them through, they stuck by them knowing none of it was true.

Today they had the most powerful of all lawyers, money, if anyone threatened their family all hell would break loose, they would both be forever grateful to Lilly's godfather Vince. Hearing footsteps Glenn moved away from Mark, turning to see their little one dressed like an Eskimo. She looked so damn cute.

"Daddy I got both your coats and boots" Mark looked up as if to ask what

"We as a family are going out in the snow to play I don't care how cold it is we can play, take our mind off everything" Mark smiled this was why he had married him, gone through all the pain, it had been well worth it, seeing Lilly excited running into the thick snow, pulling Glenn to him he kissed him softly

"I love you so much darlin thank you" Heading out to catch Lilly before they lost her in the drifts

"hey pumpkin you will get lost in that snow stay close to daddy" Mark and Glenn threw snowballs at each other seeing who could get the wettest then they turned on Lilly, the quietness of the night was filled with their laughter as they all enjoyed their family time without any worries.

Mel had enjoyed a relaxing soak in the bath the curtains open watching the snow as she sipped on a glass of wine, all was right in her world, her thoughts went to little Lilly, and her two dad's. Both men were well all she could say was wow, they had their own individual hotness, she giggled hotness what the hell was she a teenager. Thinking of Mark, he was more the flirt, the aggressor , the persuader or so she thought, if she hadn't know he was married to Glenn then she may have just fallen under his spell. Hell who was she kidding that man had her turned on the minute he walked in the classroom, then to be followed by Glenn not long after, god to imagine them two she bet the sex was rough, each one trying to dominate the other. Ummm the thought of having them dominate her, now that she could. No stop it Mel she had to stay professional, not drool all over the place like a love sick puppy. She would be seeing them a lot now it was approaching Christmas surely they would come and see Lilly of course they would, in the hour or so she spoke to them, they had more concern about their little girl then most what you would class as "Normal parents" had about their kids.

Pulling her curtains too she blew the candles out wondering what they were up to, wishing she had the love those two shared for each other. After locking up and settling down for the night, she slid into her old fashioned four poster bed, it had been her most expensive purchase and she loved it. Her bed was her comfort place, with all its pillows, soft mattress, and winter duvet, she switched the light off, yet kept her curtains open just watching the snowflakes dancing in the light from the street lamps, it finally lured her to sleep, her dreams full of Mark, Glenn and one cute little girl.

It was almost 10-00pm by the time the happy, yet tired family went inside, all wet and cold, dropping their coats in the drying room. Glenn took a very drained Lilly upstairs, whilst Mark made her warm milk, it was the only thing that would settle her as well as her teddies and her dad's. Making a coffee for Glenn and himself he was shattered, locking up and checking all was sorted he took the three drinks upstairs. Placing his and Glenn's drinks on the hall cabinet he walked into Lilly's room. Glenn had her all wrapped up in a towel as he dried her down after giving her a very quick shower to warm her up. Mark grabbed her fleece pyjamas not that she really needed them it was so warm in the house, but Lilly wanted them and he knew later on she would kick the covers off and leave them off till morning. Glenn finished drying her after making her laugh as he tickled her

"You have fun out there sweetheart , did the snow scare you?"

"Don't be silly daddy snow can't hurt you" she kissed him

"I love you daddy" Mark watched her as she tried to get her arms all the way around Glenn's neck her eyes sleepy

"I love you too baby so very much, now go to daddy and he will put your jams on, Hey if you are lucky he may have your warm milk and those special cuddles he gives out" Lilly ran to Mark holding her arms out as he swung her round, pulling her small body to his, even though she was five they still used the baby lotions she smelled just like she did when she was first born. Tickling her he placed her on the bed and got her pyjamas on, holding her close he passed her the milk

"Here you are pumpkin drink that down honey, will keep your insides all warm and cosy"

"Look daddy, the snow is still falling" Mark sat on the bed holding her as they watched the snow still fall, Glenn came over and drew the blinds down a little and half closed the curtains

"There sweetheart we will leave them open and we can all watch the snow till you fall asleep"

Seeing her it wouldn't take long, picking her up after she had had her milk he helped her brush her teeth, making sure she washed her hands and went to the toilet, he carried a very sleepy Lilly to bed. Mark had already pulled her duvet back and sorted her teddies, settling her down, they both kissed her good night, telling her they loved her and to sleep well. She fell asleep before they reach the door, leaving the night light on both men held each other as they watched her for a few moments, making sure she was settled for the night.

"She's beautiful ain't she"

"Yeah baby she is" she looked like an angel her black hair fanned around her small face, a soft smile of her lips, as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Mark pulled Glenn closer to him kissing him softly as they grabbed their coffee and headed to their room. Shutting the door to, yet ajar in case Lilly needed them, they had a check to see what was on TV.

"I'm heading for a shower, my body is iced after that snowball fight hell darlin I think I got snow melting where it shouldn't even be. Thank you I needed that" Glenn laughed it had be a fantastic care free night something they hadn't had for awhile, but they were getting more and more, since they moved to the UK.

"It was something we all needed Mark as I said the dark days are behind us now, all we need to do is enjoy each day"

"You're right darlin" heading off to his shower he placed a soft kiss on Glenn's lips

"Mark you can do better than that, now give it me" Mark didn't need telling twice pushing Glenn down on the bed he gave him the kiss he had been aching to do all day. Glenn relished in it, loving how powerful and demanding Mark became as the kiss became deeper, hands wondered, clothes were stripped off. Mouths skimmed against soft skin as words of love were spoken, tonight it was love making soft and gentle, it had been that kind of night.

Glenn turned Mark onto his back skimming his mouth over his nipples sucking on them as Marks hand moved down his torso, to his cock, fisting him gently he moved his hand up and down, squeezing a little harder each time. Glenn bit his neck pleasure running though his body as his husband's hands massaged his throbbing cock

"baby I need to be in you, please don't make me cum " grabbing the lube from the nightstand, mark let Glenn rub some onto his finger, sliding it deep into Marks anus, he almost came off the bed, he was so sensitive tonight, each look that Glenn had thrown him over the last few hours, each touch had him on edge. He wanted his beloved inside him now, he had to before he came.

"Please darlin I need you" Glenn wanted to work him up to it, but Mark wasn't having any of it. Opening his legs, throwing them over his shoulder Glenn slide his hard cock deep into Mark's ass, both moaning with pleasure, it felt so good to be stuffed tight, Glenn loved being inside his tight hole, it wasn't often he got to give, he was normal the taker, but the last few weeks their relationship had changed. Both were equal, they shared everything, it was how it should be.

Moving in and out as deep as he could Glenn grabbed on to Mark's cock fisting it, the same as he had done only minutes ago, Mark squirmed underneath his lover, his hands griping him tight so tight he knew he would leave marks but hell he didn't care, he was so close and he wasn't going over until Glenn came with him feeling his body tense, as well as Glenn's he knew they were both close. He hadn't been with the man for the last 10 years to not know his body. Both came to that edge one more thrust and they went over, their moans echoing through the room, both collapsing on the bed sated for the time being. Wrapped in each other's arms they fell into a contented sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The snow had fallen over night covering everything in a wonderful white blanket. Lilly was so excited she could see the two snowmen and the little one they had built last night, jumping out of bed she dragged her teddy behind her on the floor, thumb in her mouth she wanted her daddy's. Going into their room she climbed on their big bed, both men were wrapped around each other, as she sneaked through their bodies and between them. Falling back to sleep, it was safe and comfortable here, she loved her daddy's so much, yet she did hope they could get her a mummy she wanted a mummy so bad, someone who loved her, did her hair, played with her dolls. Her daddy's did all that but she was sure it would be more special with a mummy. Yet she didn't want to hurt them just because she wanted a mummy didn't mean she didn't love them, would she have enough love to go around, she was a big girl at five nearly six so she could.

Mark felt movement on the bed, keeping his eyes shut he waited until Lilly settled herself, smiling she always loved to slip in between them and snuggle down, moving gently trying not to wake anyone, he looked out the window enjoying the view and contentment running through him, as he moved his eyes back to his husband and daughter. He had to get up it was coming up to 7-30am and he needed to check if school was open, his body was drained and sore, they had made love three times in the night, letting Glenn take him over and over , boy that guy was big, now he knew how Glenn must feel when he rammed into him, rubbing his hand down his face he nipped into the bathroom grabbed his robe and headed downstairs, at the back of his mind he hopped this happiness would stay. Checking the school website damn it hadn't been updated as yet, he knew the headmaster was in around 8-00 so he guessed that would be when the details would be on. Getting Lilly's breakfast ready she loved her hot oats, milk and honey, he shouted up hearing her little feet banging on the stairs, she ran into the kitchen straight into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Well good morning pumpkin how did you sleep? "

" Good ,Daddy have you seen all the snow oh wow will school be open can I see Miss Lane? When can we go?"

"Baby that is enough questions to daddy, where is my cuddle too" Mark pulled Glenn into their hug kissing his husbands lips, hugging them to him.

"Did you check if school is open today love"

"Not updated yet, here's your coffee, pumpkin sit down here's your milk sweetheart "

"And my oats"

"You young lady are very impatient a lot like your dad"

"She takes more after you Mark don't you pumpkin"

"I take after both my daddy's" she replied happily as she ate her breakfast.

"Have you made a decision yet baby?" Glenn asked as he wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders enjoying the view of watching Lilly

"The decision is taken out of our hands Glenn it's what our daughter wants"

"Ok so the decision has been made"

"Did you ever doubt it would be, the only problem we have now is do we pursue her together, or separately she is so young, so innocent as you said, yet Lilly loves her" both men were actually nervous neither had slept with a woman for over 10 years, their love making was too strong, to powerful when let out. Yes they could do soft and gentle but with any woman they had been rough demanding. Could she take what they gave her, as she would have to have them both, neither man would let the other miss out.

"She will be good for Lilly, I know we have to go back for two months we could just take Lilly she would miss us too much"

"No I can't risk anything or anyone hurting her Glenn, not again, why don't we call it off"

"Mark we promised Vince after all he has done, we need to go back and do those last few dates, two months max baby"

"Do you really think we would be welcomed by the fans after all that shit that came out"

"Daddy it's rude to whisper you taught me that" Mark turned to Lilly she was so right, ruffling her hair, he kissed her cheek

"Yes daddy is being very rude pumpkin isn't he. Look at you all your breakfast gone and your milk, wow honey you will be as big as me, and as strong as daddy"

"I want to be as big and strong as you both, can I go get ready for school?"

"Ok darlin go choose a warm outfit I will be up in a minute to help" hearing her little feet go up he turned to Glenn

"We really need to sort this out Glenn I don't think I can go back"

"Mark hell man you are stronger than this, for god's sake you were The Undertaker in the ring we were all frightened off you"

"Yeah sure you were Glenn after all it was you who asked me out"

"Yeah I remember you were a mess from that fight with Brock and still I wanted you, the blood dripping down your face, your hand shattered, all I wanted to do was love you and take care of you"

"You did darlin from that day till this you love and take care of me,"

"Like you do me, now we have another six months before we have to get on that tour, so let's make the most of this time together get Lilly settled and get our business up and running, and with regards to the fans have you not seen all the letters and emails that Vince has forwarded Mark they want The Brothers of Destruction back and that is what we promised, they don't give a damn about what happened it is old news"

"Ok Glenn this one I am leaving to you, I have expressed how I feel, you deal with the wrestling side, I will deal with the real estate there see a win win situation, damn I need to check the school website"

Mel had woken in a hot sweat the alarm bringing her out of her erotic dream, damn just as Mark was about to taste her with his tongue, as Glenn held her open for his mouth. Placing a hand over her mouth how on earth had those thoughts come into her head, she had never dreamt about a parent like that, but they were no ordinary parents they were different, special just like Lilly. Getting up she looked out of the window trying to erase the thoughts still running around her head, the sun glistened on the fallen snow it was like little crystals, how she loved this time of year, when the greyness and dullness got covered in a white blanket making everything look fresh and new. Making her breakfast she phoned school, good it was open only problem could she get her car out of the lane, if not it would be a good hours walk, explaining her dilemma to the headmaster, he told her to just get in when she can no worries.

Time for her warm clothes, getting her fleece jumper with snowmen on, she loved how it fitted her curves and dropped to just above her knee, in a pale grey , she teamed it with her winter white tights the same colour as the snowmen and her knee length grey boots. Smiling at her reflection she loved how bright the snowmen scarves were and the glass beads that shone from their eyes, Keeping her long hair down, she put her cream knitted hat and scarf on. Wrapping up in her long thick winter coat, she locked the door behind her. How beautiful it felt with the sun shining on her face and the only sound was the snow crunching under her feet, reaching the end of her lane, she knew there was no way she would be moving the car. Best foot forward as she usual told the children she started on her walk.

Mark helped Lilly get ready she looked adorable in her pink knitted jumper that fell to her knees, putting her shiny black jeans on with had little diamonds on here and there, she grabbed her black winter boots, which had the softest fur, she loved sinking her feet in them made her feel like she had her slippers in, letting her daddy brush her hair, she smiled the biggest smile at him as he hugged her to him.

"You sweetheart are beautiful"

"Thank you daddy, you are very handsome" she loved when he wore his black jeans and fleece top of course in black, she sometimes wished her daddy would wear lighter colours, but no he wanted black, grey, green or white. Her other daddy was colour mad, he loved his red's blue, even yellows and pinks if he was in a daft mood. Seeing him come into the room he was dressed the same as daddy, only his jeans were blue and his fleece a deep green that matched his husbands eyes.

"Well. look at you Miss Lilly you are so pretty. Are we ready for school " smiling she nodded

"I can't wait to go daddy, I want to play in the snow wait until I tell Miss Lane I made snowmen and had a snow fight and…."

"Come on little miss chatterbox lets head out" fastening her in the rover Mark took the wheel, letting Glenn relax, they had four days off and they were having time out to be the couple they were, after dropping Lilly off they were heading to the big shopping mall, have lunch then by the time that was all done it would be time to pick her up. Driving down the lane to the high street, they had about 20 minutes before they arrived at school , the roads were bad, people were struggling with cars and on foot, Mark was glad he had talked Glenn into getting the Range Rover, it did the job.

"Daddy, look isn't that Miss Lane walking over there" Mark had stopped as a car was stuck, looking over he saw her, wow with the sun shining off her long hair, her face rosy, a smile gracing it, she was beautiful. Glenn looked over and had the exact same reaction as Mark

"Wow she is stunning" he whispered so Lilly couldn't hear

"She sure is, and so young what do you think around 24/25 and look at us Glenn we are almost double that"

"ssh don't think that way, Hey Miss Lane" Mark could have killed him right there as she turned to them.

"Hi there, hello Lilly"

"Where's your car?" by this time Mark had pulled over next to her, looking down at her.

"My car decided it wanted to play with the snow today so I guess I have to walk"

"Hop in Miss Lane there is no point walking when we are going to school"

"I cant Glenn but thank you, I wouldn't want other parents…."

"Nonsense it is cold out, it will take you another what 45 minutes to get there, if we took you It would be 15 max" Mark used his smile on her she was gone a puddle at his feet, especially when he licked his lips, hell she had been dreaming of that tongue, her whole body went hot, her face bright red. What Mark would give to know what had her blushing so red, she looked so cute just like Lilly did.

"Ok,,,, you are right I guess" Mark got out and opened the back door, with it being so high from the ground he helped her in his hands resting on her small waist, she felt so light, as he moved her in he could smell her perfume how he wanted to just bury his face into her neck inhale the sweet smell. Mel felt his hands around her waist they felt so strong , how she wished he would just move them under her top against her naked skin, down…. Wow the smell off their cologne hit her the minute she slid into the car, what were they trying to do attack her senses from all angles. Closing the door she concentrated on getting her seatbelt on, and talking to Lilly all about her snowmen and the snowball fight. Doing her best to ignore the handsome men in the front , once of twice she had caught them looking at her, had she got food on her face? Or her hair a mess, she felt hot and bothered and really wanted to strip down Glad to be at school she quickly slid out of the vehicle thanking them both saying she was late.

Glenn and Mark smirked she was effected by them, they may not have had a woman for over 10 years but they certainly knew when one was attracted to them. Carrying Lilly out of the car they walked her to her class, hugging her before she went in telling her to have a nice day, both turned towards the car.

"There those are Lilly's parents, both men, but wow wouldn't turn them away from bed, god I could ride both them"

"Honey they would rip you in half now me I could sure fuck them senseless"

Both men did their best to ignore them , finding the words disgusting, no wondered their children were rude, they had learnt it from their parents, Glad to get into the safety of their car they headed to the mall, retail therapy, more like spoil Lilly day.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving half an hour later at the mall they choose a small isolated café overlooking the canal that stretched along the pathway. Slinging themselves into the comfy armchairs they ordered some coffee, waiting for it to be made, Mark slid his hand into Glenn's turning it over in his, he brought it to his lips kissing his wedding band.

The waitress watched disappointed as she was going to make a play for the older one, but after seeing him do that she saw how much in love they were, if only other couples were that loving, instead of angry or shouting when they came in for a drink. Smiling she took the coffees over, Mark still had hold off Glenn's hand tight in his

"Here you go guys, and may I ask how long have you two been together?" taken back by her question, as they were use to dirty looks and comment's Glenn smiled,

"Together 10 years sweetheart, married four" his finger sliding over Mark's wedding ring

"It's good to hear not many couple are as happy as you two, enjoy your coffee, if you need anything just shout"

"Thank you darlin" as she walked away, both men relaxed,

"You know not everyone is against us baby, we just ignore the bad and listen to the good"

"You are right, they seem to be more understanding more open over here"

"They don't know us as well as back home, come on Mark we were the main wrestlers in WWE, The fans expected us to have women each night., or a wife and a couple of kids at home" Mark laughed

"Well baby we did have a wife and a kid at home"

"I wasn't the wife thank you"

"No neither was I, ok we had the husband and the kid at home, so we were a little different, I am surprised how much the fans supported us, it was the bloody media, the lies the made up stories"

"Mark!"

"Ok in the past, stays in the past, let's talk about the future, Miss Lane?"

"baby that's your call, I don't mind if you want to pursue it for Lilly we will, if not we wont"

"I want her Glenn"

"I know baby, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, when I walked in the classroom last night I was surprised you hadn't stripped her naked and been deep inside her"

"And how do you feel?"

"Truth" seeing Mark nod, he shrugged his shoulders

"I want her too"

"Thank god, I could never, not even…"

"I know you couldn't Mark, I trust you as much as you trust me, never would either of us cheat on the other, but this this is different, all we have to do is convince her, and the way she was checking us out in the car this morning I don't think we have too much work to do."

"Ok, well she will need a lift home tonight after all her car is playing in the snow, and I bet we can get Lilly to ask her to tea, she seems smitten with our baby"

"Well that is settled come on I want to get some clothes for Lilly and I saw this wonderful dance mat with disco lights and microphone"

"Now Glenn that is for Lilly isn't it and not you, last time I saw you dancing well"

"Yeah well last time we were dancing you ended up fucking me against the wall of the damn toilet"

"darlin I can't help it if my husband gets me so hot and turned on I can use my cock as a hammer, you were practically fucking me on the dance floor"

"You enjoyed every minute" Mark leaned over and kissed him

"I would love to take you against a club wall again in the near future" Glenn did a full body shiver as Mark smirked getting up happy to have the desired effect he wanted on his husband, that set the course of the day. Each touch and smile as they went to buy things for Lilly was done with love and desire. In the last shop Mark caressed Glenn's ass whilst they were hidden in a corner

"Keep It up Mark and I am taking you in the nearest changing room and fucking you"

"Please darlin I so want you"

"Behave we need to get this stuff and pick Lilly up and stop sulking you will get it tonight now come on"

They just made it in time to collect Lilly, rushing through the gates ignoring the looks from various mums that were exiting the school gates surely they weren't that late, they ran into the classroom.

"See Lilly they hadn't forgotten you" their little girl was curled up on her teachers lap crying her eyes out

"Come on sweetheart no more tears, how could your daddy's ever forget something as special as you, I bet they got stuck in that snow again see look its falling outside again"

"Lilly sweetheart"

"Daddy, iiii… thoooought you had forgotten me"

"Oh darin no way come here pumpkin" slipping from Mel she snuggled into her daddy's

"I apologise for being late I thought we were on time"

"It's ok we decided to shut school down earlier with the snow coming in, gives us teachers a chance to get home before we get stuck here and with it being a Friday we didn't fancy the whole weekend in school"

"No one called us" Mark said now holding a shaking Lilly in his arms as his big hand rubbed her back to comfort her, whispering words of comfort to sooth her.

"Yes I am so sorry about that by the time we got through all the numbers rang the ones we had, we found we only had your work and home numbers. I knew you weren't working today and we tried you several times at home"

"Damn I forgot to give you our mobile numbers duh!" Mark cuddled Lilly closer whilst Glenn wrote them down, and gave them to Mel. Soothing Lilly, as he placed a kiss on her head, and hugged her,

"I see it is getting bad out there again so I will let you get home, bye Lilly see you Monday"

"Bye Miss" she replied through broken sobs, as she went back to snuggling into Mark

"Miss Lane, I have noticed most of the teachers have left, could I ask how you are getting home" Looking out she hadn't noticed they had gone damn her lift had left too, oh well guess she was walking.

"Well I guess I will have to walk, after I have shut up this end for the night"

"Please if it is ok with you can we give you a lift home?" How could she turn these men down, it would be a chance to spend some time with them however short and it would be a warm cosy drive, instead of the cold and dark that was creeping up fast.

"Ok If you don't mind I don't want to be taking you out of your way"

"No problems I will get Lilly in the car and Glenn can wait for you ok darlin" as she threw him the most radiant smile, both men were blown away, looking at each other, they both mouthed the same

"She is ours" nodding Mark took Lilly to the car, glad she had calmed down, he apologised to her for scaring her like that and how they would never not be able to be there.

"It's ok daddy you were on time really, I just got sacred cos I thought something had happened to you" kissing her cheek he placed her in the car, handing her a new teddy they had brought, it was worth it just to see her face light up.

"There you go pumpkin, you look after that for me, it jumped out of the shelf begging to be loved and looked after, and I said to daddy I know the perfect little girl who could do that for me"

"Thank you daddy I love you"

"Love you too sweetheart" getting into the driver's seat he waited for the others. Mel would be theirs, after the way she had looked after Lilly she had no choice. He hoped he could get her to stay for tea, thinking about her she looked stunning in her snowman jumper, he wanted to know what was underneath it. Licking his lips he waited, after around 10 minutes Glenn was guiding Mel to the car, glad they were taking her home safely as it had gotten darker. Helping her in, like Mark he thought how light she was, how his hands fit just right around her trim waist, as she turned to thank him their lips almost met, he saw the flicker of desire run across her face, yes she wanted them. They would have to work slowly on this but they would get what they all needed.

Mel fastened the seat belt shocked that she had almost kissed Glenn in front of his husband and daughter, what kind of slut was she. She wanted this ride over, get home and hide until Monday mortified at her actions. As she sank into the comfy seat, the warmth of the car and the movement lulled her to sleep, just like Lilly. Both men had noticed her falling, neither were going to wake her, she looked like an innocent child just like their daughter next to her.

"She wants us Mark"

"EH?"

"Miss Lane wants us, as I helped her in the car, she turned to thank me, and our lips almost touched, the look of desire flickered across her face"

"Ok darlin we need to work on this slowly we don't want to scare her off"

"I know look how cute those two look sleeping"

"I know, we need to wake her up I have no idea where she lives"

"Don't she looks shattered let's take her home with us she can have some tea then one of us can run her home'

"Ok baby but if she goes mad you're to blame Glenn" Glenn knew if he got her to their house she may never leave.

The roads were slippery due to the snow being crushed under the tyres of the cars, Mark had to be careful driving as they reached their lane, the snow was thick as the rover almost struggled through it to get to the gate. Luckily it wasn't too high for the gates to open but even then they only opened halfway, Mark guided the car through and into the garage.

"Go check on the horses and I will get these two in, I don't want anyone out in this tonight" They had already heard the weather and it had blizzard warnings and thick snow within the hour, Glenn headed out to the stables as Mark carried Lilly in first up to her bed, quickly settling her he left her night light on, he would let her sleep for an hour then wake her for tea, Switching the coffee maker on and starting the fire , he went out to get Mel, she was out for the count. Un doing the seatbelt she never moved, gently taking her into his strong arms he carried her up the spare room next to Lilly's .Placing her on the bed, he took her boots off and placed a deep red velvet throw over her to keep the chill off, not that she really needed it as the house was toasty warm. Watching her sleep she looked so child like so innocent, moving away he went to lock up the garage grab her bag and coat, as well as all the toys and stuff. Setting up the disco mat and lights for when Lilly got up and the large rocking horse they got her as well as a few new outfits, he headed into the kitchen to finish the drinks for him and Glenn. Glad they were home and safe, as he looked out towards the stables he could see Glenn coming towards the house, as the snow started falling again, had it really stopped today, he didn't care it made it look perfect outside. Glenn shook the snow from his coat and hung it up, shutting the back door, he slipped his walking boots off and went into the kitchen s Mark handed him his coffee.

"Are they ok"

"Yep all fed watered and stuffed warm with hay, Its getting colder out there, are those two still asleep"

"Yes I put Lilly to bed for awhile will do her no harm having an hour or so, even set up her new toys"

"And Miss lane?"

"Room next to Lilly's she didn't even wake when I moved her"

"Well let's see what there is in to cook, I am starved, and I bet the girls will be when they awake. Here we have some mince, think a large chilli, homemade bread will go down just right for us all. Stick the mix in the bread maker will you love, it will take about an hour to an hour and a half so if I get it on now it will all be ready" Mark went to sort it, whilst Glenn got the ingredients ready to mix together later.

Mel felt warm and toasty, opening her eyes she stretched her arms, where was she? This was certainly not her room, it had a large window overlooking the valley, or so she thought it was very dark out there. The wall lights dotted around the large room were dimmed down, but she could make out that she was on a king size bed, covered in a cream and deep red velvet duvet set. Settling her feet on the floor they sank into the carpet, she thought it was cream and she could just make out various rugs scattered here and there. The door to her left seemed to be a bathroom, and along the other wall was a huge entertainment centre. With thick wooden cupboards underneath, what a beautiful room, it had top of the range accessories around the walls, no way did this room belong to anyone she knew, so where the hell was she. All she remembered was having a lift from Lilly's dad's oh god was this their house. Why on earth would they bring her here, why hadn't they taken her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Slipping into the bathroom she sorted herself out, rinsing her face with cool water, she had been dreaming about the two of them again, right she needed to get out of here demand they take her home. Checking her watch it was almost 7pm how long had they let her sleep, walking over to the large window she made out the street lights in the distance, the snow was deep of that she could see.

Walking out of the room she had no idea which way to turn to her left seemed a long hall with two rooms off it then a dead end with another large window, these guys sure enjoyed the scenery and light. To the right was a half opened door with a pink glow filtering out, could that be Lilly's room, her feet making no sound in the plush carpet she looked in. Wow what a beautiful room all dedicated to the sleeping beauty in the middle of the queen size princess bed, she looked so adorable snuggled with the teddy her daddy had given her in the car.

"She's beautiful ain't she" Glenn whispered in her ear, making her jump

"Mr Jacobs- Calaway I didn't hear you"

"I thought we are on first name terms Miss Lane?"

"Well in that case please call me Mel, it would be rude not to. And yes she is beautiful that is one very lucky little girl, kids would die for that bedroom and the love you have for her" Glenn smiled, his hand leaning on the door next to Mel's head

"I'm just about to wake her for dinner, I hope you don't mind staying"

"I really should be going Ive imposed on you all way too much, after all you were meant to be taking me home"

"Well we did, we just didn't say which one" she had to laugh on that, he was correct, and the way his eyes watched her, she could feel herself moving towards him, as her body tilted how she ached to taste those lips on hers, feel his arms around her. Glenn knew he had her, moving closer he could feel the warmth coming from her body. His lips were almost touching hers.

"Darlin did you…" Mark saw them spring back from each other, well more like Mel, she had gone a wonderful shade of ruby red, drat he had spoiled the moment, coming up the rest of the stairs, he moved next to her. Making her aware of his heat, his strength and power, as Glenn stood on the other side almost out of the door, she had no idea what to say, Mark had caught her in an embarrassing position with his husband. Never had she felt so ashamed, moving, she wanted to escape but found there wasn't anywhere to go. Looking up at Mark she saw the desire in his eyes, all aimed at her, no it couldn't be, had seeing his husband about to kiss her turned him on?. Her confusion was clear across her features she could never hide what she felt, Glenn thought she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, sacred and skittish.

"It's ok Mel sweetheart" so that was her name, oh how Mark would be screaming that later as she took him into her depths.

"I….. umm. I really need to go home"

"Why?" Mark asked

That question threw her, why he had to ask why, for god sake he had almost caught her kissing his husband wouldn't that be enough for her to go, leave this comfy happy place, and go home to her loneliness, again, she didn't know what hold these men had over her, and why they were sending some strange signals to her. Looking at them, really looking at them she wondered if it was a game they liked to play, they were a lot older than her, could they be cruel enough to play on her feelings. No not these two, the love they showed for their daughter, each other, her thoughts were ripped away as Mark pulled her tight to him, his lips taking hers in a gentle kiss, trying to push him away, what was he doing his husband stood right next to him and he was oh god, she went under, opening her mouth for his seeking tongue that had been pushing her lips to open. As soon as she did mark crushed her in his arms, moving her away from the door, he slammed her against the wall as his mouth devoured hers. Mel couldn't believe what was happening her mind screamed at her to stop him, yet her body couldn't, he had it under his control. Mark loved the taste of her, he couldn't help himself when she looked at him as if she wanted to have them take her where she stood. He snapped and took the advantage when he could, lifting his lips, he could see how swollen hers were, her eyes as wide as saucers, she slumped against the wall.

"wha….t , dooo your,,,,, " trying to get her breath back under control he had kissed her senseless the worst part she had fully enjoyed every second and wanted more. No he was married, his husband was, oh god looking up at Glenn she saw him licking his lips, no he wouldn't, before she could think straight Glenn had replaced Mark, his lips crashing to hers, how he would kiss, so different from his husband, yet so powerful he controlled the kiss the minute his lips hit hers, his hands holding hers above her head, he like Mark ravished her mouth. How she enjoyed it, no this was wrong in so many ways. Releasing her he let her get her bearings as both men stood in the hall watching her arms folded.

"What the hell are you doing? What sick game are you playing with me?" she was hurt that they could do this, make her feel things she shouldn't, knowing they would not allow this little journey go any further than it had. How she wished they would just pick her up throw her on the nearest bed and take her. Her body was needing release she wanted to go home.

"Game, Mel we do not like games and we would never play with anyone 's feelings, We know how easy it is to get hurt" Mark tried to pull her back in his arms

"Please don't I can't …"

"Can't what Mel"

"You and you I can't, you have a daughter in there and you are married, I don't want to be made fun, of , something you play with when you are bored, Please do not do this to me"

"You are right, Mel and we apologise, Mark go wake Lilly up it is time to eat" they had gone too far too quick.

"In a minute Glenn we need to sort this out"

"Please take me home"

"You are home darlin" Mel looked at him, what was he saying, they were mad, crazy,

"No I want to go home, please I beg you I don't want this, I cant do this"

"Mel darlin we aren't doing this to hurt you in any way, we are not doing it to make fun of you, or upset you. I know it is hard to believe but we want you, both of us."

"What?" trying to keep her voice down and her emotions calm she didn't want to wake Lilly, oh good what would that little girl think about her daddy's and her. No Mel stop those thoughts.

"Darlin I know you are scared and confused, but don't you dare tell either one of us you don't want us. Your reaction tells us differently, your answer to our kisses show you want his as much as we do, I bet you even dream of us taking you" Mel couldn't stop the flush that came over her cheeks, had they read her mind

"I,,,,"

"Mel lets get one thing straight baby, we aren't sickos, we are not going to rape or force you, or make you do things you don't want to, we haven't even kidnapped you. You fell asleep on the ride home, we thought it best to not wake you and let you sleep. Mark and I had already planned to ask you to stay for tea, which ok I admit we did do it in a roundabout way, we would love you to stay, Hearing that rumble in your stomach, I can imagine that homemade chilli and bread will go down just nicely would it sweetheart" Mel had to admit he was right

"Yes"

"However darlin, Glenn and I will lay our cards on the table we want you, yes in our bed, we want to make love to you. Don't be ashamed, we think you have been having the same thoughts we have and now we want to make them real, if you want it too. We wont force you or ask you to make a decision now, we just want you to know how we feel. When I said you were home you are in ours, and we would love to share it with you for however long you want. I am afraid tonight you wont be going home the snow is too high and the gates will not open, plus neither of us wish to risk our lives, when you are perfectly safe here. Lilly would love you to stay, we hope it will be all weekend, but if you choose to go tomorrow and the weather is better we will take you home"

"Why me?"

"Why not? We cannot help who we want"

"has this, have you ever done this before" shaking his head Glenn pulled her into his arms

"No sweetheart in the ten years Mark and I have been together neither have wanted or needed to turn to a woman, it is all new to us too. Never did we think we would have these feelings for a woman, never mind our daughters teacher. Will you think about what we have offered?" Moving to the hall, she needed space away from their heated bodies.

"I can't believe I am even thinking of saying this, yes I will think about it" How could she not they had been invading her dreams ever since she met them and now they were offering her dreams on a plate, could she do this.

"For that we thank you, Now let's wake little one up it is way past her teatime"

"Hey little princess Lilly time to wake up honey" Mark kissed her forehead as Glenn rubbed her arm, feeling her slowly coming up from her deep sleep.

Mel watched the large men wake Lilly, they were to gentle so protective of her, would they be like that with her?. Seeing Lilly's little face rosy red from sleep, her eyes struggling against the light, she rubbed her eyes smiling at her daddy's

"Hi daddy, I fell asleep again didn't I"

"Yes pumpkin you did, but hey who cares we have some special treats for you downstairs and daddy has cooked your favourite"

"Chilli and his special bread" seeing her daddy nod she jumped into his arms snuggling into his neck, her daddy's both smelt different but they both hugged and loved her with all they had. Looking at Miss lane as she passed by her in Glenn's arms she smiled at her.

"You stayed, are you staying for tea? I hope so, did daddy ask you to be my mummy yet?" all three adults stopped where they were and stared at Lilly. Of all the things for Lilly to say that wasn't what any had expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark rubbed his hand down his face how the hell did you comment on that, seeing Mel go white, they had to save this before all was lost

"Sweetheart you still in the land of sleep eh, come on time to wake up" Mel smiled of course she must be bless her she followed Glenn as they went downstairs.

Mark looked up at the ceiling hands on hips, thank god he saved that moment, at least he hoped so, how careful they had to tread on this, so careful. What they had told Mel was the truth it had been, since both men had been together that neither had wanted or needed a women, but before all that, when they were younger too stupid to know better, they had tried various women, but somehow they never worked out.

He thought back to that night over 10 years ago, he had been one cocky bastard the American badass, the fans thought he was married to Sara, it was a cover they used. Took the heat away from the truth, Brock had actually found out Mark was leaning towards males more than females and said one comment to many in his ear, in turn Mark lashed out resulting in Hell in a cell match, the week leading up to it they were at each other's throats. Mark ended up with a smashed hand, his choice was to wrestle with it in a cast. He wanted to beat the little shit down, Brock had been all out to get him, hated that the one person he admired was gay, he thought by beating she shit out of him it would sort it out. He made him bleed badly that night, Mark flexed his hand when the cold settled it still hurt, his husband still took care of it, he had high medication to take the pain away, but still the damage had been done to him mentally and physically.

It was his soon to be husband, his best friend, the man he loved most in the world who saved him from doing something stupid. He asked Mark out whilst he was covered in his own sweat and blood, his best friend asked him out and saved his damn life. It was six years later on their wedding night that Mark confessed this to his husband, who broke down in tears, saying if he hadn't got Mark who he loved with all his heart there wouldn't be Lilly, or the wonderful life they had.

"baby have you got lost up there"

"Daddy" Lilly came into the room just as Mark came out of his thoughts

"Hi sweetheart, daddy tea is ready, come on we need to eat, then daddy promised me we could play in the snow again"

"No Lilly honey not tonight" seeing her bottom lip start to quiver, Mark swept her up in his arms,

"Don't you dare use those crocodile tears on me young lady, you know they always work. Tell you what eat all your tea, then we get about 15 minutes outside it has gone so cold pumpkin and I don't want you catching anything"

"Ok daddy, I love you" snuggling into his neck she smiled as he took her downstairs, settling her in her seat. He grabbed her apple juice from the fridge. Seeing the bottle of wine chilling, he looked over at Glenn, it wasn't often they drank with having Lilly, they wanted their senses fully alert.

"Mel darlin would you like a glass of wine to go with your dinner"

"Only if you two are having one" nodding he took out three glasses and proceeded to fill them handing them out. Mel's fingers brushed his as he took her glass the electricity that shot down her arm startled her

"Thank you" was all she could mutter as she took a deep sip, her nerves were on edge tingling, with Mark opposite her and Glenn next to her, she felt comfortable , not uneasy, which was good.

"Miss Lane are you staying tonight daddy's house is big you can sleep in the spare room"

"Call me Mel, Lilly we aren't at school now, seeing as you are a special girl you can call me that outside ok sweetheart"

"Pumpkin Mel is staying tonight the snow is too deep for us to drive anywhere " Mark confirmed as he drank his wine watching Mel interact with their daughter.

"Goody can we play snowball fights and build another snow man to go with our other three make it a big family"

"yes baby we can but if you don't eat your dinner like you promised daddy upstairs then no playing in the snow, yes I can see you trying those tears unlike softy over there they don't wash with me little Miss so eat that dinner"

"Ok daddy" she was so happy, Miss oh no Mel was sat here with her and her daddy's having a meal it was like a big family, she just hoped she could get what she wanted. She bet Mel would be a great snowball thrower she had to beat her daddy' s somehow. After tea was finished and Lilly went up to get her coat and boots, Mel followed her.

"Miss…"

"Sweetheart please call me Mel" she smiled at her

"ok Mel, do you know how to make real big snowballs, I want to get my daddy's back they are so good at making big ones, and my hands are so small see"

"Well sweetheart I think we can sort that out between us, what do you say shall we ambush them outside"

"What does ambush mean?" seeing her screw her face up trying to think had Mel falling in love with her more

"It means lets get them when they come out"

"Yeah! Come on they can get ready real quick" Mel and Lilly hurried and sneaked out the side door before the men had come down. They knew they girls were outside as the security light had lit the back yard up making the snow glitter. Both men walked out of the door straight into snowballs, which were coming thick and fast at them. Hearing the laughter in the stillness of the night from both girls they joined in. Lilly was scooping up the snow as fast as her little hands could and Mel was rolling it in to balls both throwing it. Mark and Glenn managed to get into the yard and threw them back, enjoying the coldness as their little girl played. Mel went to tackle Mark as he came towards her tripping they fell into the deep snow as Glenn and Lilly chucked snow, some going down Mel's back onto her skin. Shivering she felt Mark's body react to her actions, looking into his eyes, she wanted to kiss him, feel those soft lips on hers. Mark had to move her and fast otherwise Lilly was going to get a hands on front seat at how adults made love. He couldn't stop how his body reacted to hers, Glenn saw the change in him and looked down at his husband, ah that was why he had almost thrown Mel off, and by looking at her red face, she was having a hard time getting her body under control. Seeing her shivering he also knew it wasn't down to having his husband underneath her. It was the same for him he always got hard when Mark was underneath him, hell he got hard whenever Mark was near him.

"Mel honey you ok?"

"cccold, snow has got down myyyy back" pulling her into his arms he walked her into the house telling Mark and Lilly they had a few more minutes before they had to come in too.

"daddy is Mel ok?"

"Yes honey you play a little longer with daddy whilst I get Mel sorted"

"Come on honey lets see if we can build another snowman before we have to go in" Mark blew Glenn a kiss as he went inside.

"Mel honey let's take this coat off before you freeze" hanging it up in the drying room he helped her wih her boots, she couldn't stop shivering.

"Sweetheart we need to get you in a hot shower come on love upstairs" Glenn could feel how soaked her jumper was how much snow had really gone down she was like ice, helping her get undressed he knew she was too cold to even complain. He guided her in the shower in her bra and thong doing his best not to look, when all he wanted to do was strip down pull her to his naked body and warm her up that way.

"thhhnakk yooo"

"You get showered there are towels hanging up on the heating rail they will be nice and warm I will go grab a t shirt of ours that you can wear" Mel just nodded glad to feel her skin as the warm water hit her back, she had done it lukewarm anything to get her chilled bones better. Slipping out she grabbed a towel it drowned her and was so warm heading into the bedroom she fell on the bed, comfy how she was. Glenn had nipped down to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Mark came in brushing the snow of his boots , smiling at Glenn when he handed him a hot chocolate yes just what he needed it had gone so cold out there.

"Where's mine daddy?" Lilly sneaked around his back hugging him

"I don't know Lilly ask daddy do you think he was forgotten you"

"My daddy would never forget me would you?" Glenn bent down and hugged her

"How could I forget you pumpkin" handing her chocolate to her, he pointed to the other cup and upstairs, Mark grabbed the mug and headed up. Mel looked so small wrapped up in the enormous bath towel, placing the mugs next to the bed. He sat next to her

"Mel honey are you ok?" seeing her eyes peek from underneath her hair which now had fallen down her face, she smiled up at him

"If you tell me that is hot chocolate I will be more than ok"

"well I guess you are then as it is"

"You two are live savers" sitting up she grabbed the mug, drinking the warmth running through her insides heating her up she licked her lips.

"Thank you…." Seeing the strange look on Mark's face she wondered what was wrong looking down she saw the towel had dropped oops. Attempting to pull it back up, Mark's hand automatically stopped hers, his head moved forward as his lips closed around her warm breast. Suckling it deeply into his mouth, he flicked the erect nipple with his tongue. Mel moaned deep in her throat looking down at his dark head nestled at her breast as he sucked and licked she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. Mark took the mug from her fingers placing it on the side he waited to see how she would react, her eyes were full of wonder, need, dipping his head his finger moved the towel down further so he could take the other breast into his mouth. Mel's hands had a life off their own, threading through his damp hair she gripped him to her, not wanting him to stop what he was doing. His hands gripped her around her back holding her in place so he could suck both breasts alternating between the two. Mel moaned calling his name softly she moved her body closer to his, feeling the fleece of his jumper against her naked skin.

"Please I need"

"What darlin?"

"I ache "

"So do I darlin so do I" pushing her down on to the bed he moved his body over hers, his lips now on her neck tasting the warm skin, as his hand brushed down her body taking the towel away and throwing it on the floor.

Glenn would give the another few minutes before he shouted they couldn't have Lilly walking in on anything, he knew his husband was warming her up in his own special way. Leading Lilly into the lounge she screamed with delight at the new toys they had brought.

Mark heard the screams and lifted his head, seeing Mel lost in pleasure, her head thrown back her body all flush she was a beautiful sight. But sadly this wasn't the time or place to continue this, but he would later, he prayed

"darlin we need to stop, Lilly will be wondering" oh god Lilly, Glenn she had completely forgotten they were here she was lost in Mark's arms. Trying to cover herself Mark stopped her with a soft kiss on her shoulder

"There is no need to be embarrassed or ashamed baby, you are beautiful" helping her into a t-shirt he took her lips with his. Before wrapping her in one of Glenn's robes it drowned her but it would do the job. Giving her drink back to her he grabbed his ,holding his hand out for her to take, he waited

"Come on darlin you are not staying up here to second guess what we have done, besides Lilly will want to show you her new toys" nervously she placed her hand in his, as he brought it to his lips he guided them both downstairs. Glenn looked up seeing them holding hands he smiled making room next to him for Mel. Lilly was engrossed in her dance mat, watching the moves on the screen. Glenn placed his arm around Mel and kissed her neck his tongue flicking out to taste the same spot Mark had been only moments ago.

"Don't think baby just enjoy" snuggling down between the two men, she felt their arms wrap around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thought I would do another chapter couldn't resist on this one thanks for all your support xx**

Enjoy had he said all she should do is enjoy, her body was on fire, she was feeling things she had never felt before, sat between two handsome men watching their daughter as both had their arms wrapped around her, and no one thought this strange.

"Come on Mel have a go please" Lilly turned to her handling her the remote, as she snuggled between her daddy's. Mel felt shy in front of them but then one of her favourite songs came on, oh she so could show them.

Mark and Glenn were rock hard as they watched her move her body, she sure could move, if she was that good dancing she would be sensational in bed. Lilly joined in both dancing and singing without a care in the world as the snow fell and the night drew in.

It was almost 9pm when Lilly started to droop, her daddy's hadn't even noticed the time due to the fun all were having.

"Come on Lilly sweetheart you need a shower and bed"

"but….." her little face dropped she didn't want to go to bed what if Mel left in the night.

"No Lilly, shower, warm milk and bed"

"Ok" Mark carried her up, then realised what was wrong

"It's ok sweat pea Mel will be here in the morning is that what has you upset" nodding she let him help her get sorted for bed

Mel was at a loss what to do, Glenn had gone to make warm milk for Lilly and Mark had taken her to get ready for bed. Looking around the large room she saw some photo's walking over she had a nosey. Three of them were of Mark and Glenn dressed in black suits, Glenn in a white shirt, Mark in a black shirt, both had ruby red waistcoats and ties. A baby Lilly was in a ruby red dress in Glenn's arms as they smiled, a tear fell from her eye it must had been their wedding day. Lilly looked so cute and the men well hot didn't even describe them, they looked stunning together and so much in love. Looking at other's there were various stages of Lilly's life, from the minute she was born, until she would say about four months ago. Each photo had either Mark or Glenn in, but no women, so they had been telling the truth on that one. Picking the photo of them together she looked at it wishing that was her in the middle holding Lilly in between them, damn where had that come from, putting it quickly down she turned to see Glenn watching her.

"That was our wedding day, best day of our lives, after Lilly being born . Mel I know you think this is strange and I would agree with you, I love my husband very much and Lilly, as he does me. We would do anything for the other and for our little girl."

"So if you loved each other, you certainly don't want to cheat, then where do I come in all this?" as she spoke Glenn had moved closer, gently pulling her into his arms he kissed her softly.

"You Mel are someone we all want in our lives" before he could answer he took her mouth again deepening the kiss as his hands moved around her waist pulling her closer to his body letting her know exactly how she made him feel.

Mark had put Lilly to bed after her shower and warm milk her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed, calling down to Glenn he told him to come and kiss their little one good night. Glenn appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Mel in his arms

"Coming baby" Mark laughed at that

"I bet you wish you were darlin and what about you Mel do you wish you were coming too" her face went red, how could he be so direct

"Well baby do you?" Glenn whispered in her ear loving how she had gone so shy, she wasn't use to their way of thinking, and at times they could be coarse and rude, especially if it meant they got what they wanted.

"I …. I think I will head to bed, if that is ok"

"Mel honey we were only teasing please stay and watch a movie with us, we can either watch it up here or down there, and Glenn you had better say goodnight to Lilly"

"Damn yes, Mel sorry we couldn't help it you look so cute when you blush" taking the stairs two at a time he disappeared into Lilly's room

Cute they had called her cute, that's what you called a child, and I guess to them she was, how tempted she was to say lets watch it upstairs, she had no doubt in her mind it meant in their bedroom in their bed. Did she have the guts to do it, to say what she really wanted, after all it wasn't everyday you got the offer.

"Err Mark"

"Yes darlin"

"Can we watch it upstairs" he almost missed the last stair in shock when she had asked that, his smile coming across his face.

"if you want darlin, you do know what that means don't you?" He had to warn her, make her so aware that if they watched it in their bedroom chances are they would try to make love to her.

"Yes" he could have kissed her if he wasn't so damn surprised.

"Tell you what darlin I will go fix a drink what do you want?"

"Hot milky coffee please"

"Ok honey, you head upstairs just before you reach Lilly's room our door is on the right chances are Glenn will already be in there or still in with Lilly" slowly she went upstairs her heart beating she had made the decision already, if they wanted her then she would let them take her. In the short time she had known them she trusted them completely with her mind and body, not her heart that would be too soon.

They were special the whole family were as she reached the top of the stairs, she glanced out over the fields how peaceful it all was, not a sound inside or outside the house, taking the moment to get her thoughts together, she moved towards Lilly's room, wanting to sneak a peek on the little one, see she was settled. Her heart melted when she saw her wrapped up in her daddy's arms her teddy in her small hand. Glenn looked up and smiled, yes she had made the right decision. Heading towards the other door, she walked into an enormous room, decked in creams and greens, a huge cinema style tv on one wall, the various wall lights were dimmed down casting the room in a soft cream to match the carpet. The bed was huge with lots of pillows and a thick deep green velvet cover. Enjoying her alone time she walked over to the large window with the blind half way down and the curtains partial open, leaning on the window she looked over to the hills, she could only imagine the views she could see if daylight. Yet the twinkling of the lights she could see on the hills made it all magical and romantic.

"It's a beautiful sight in the day" jumping in her skin she hadn't heard the men approach, well the thickness of the carpet covered their footsteps.

"I bet it is, you have a beautiful house"

"Thank you baby, Mark takes all the credit on that, me I can't design for toffee, yet give me a pan and some food and I work wonders"

"I bet you do, after all I have tasted your food and Mark is a lucky man to have you as his husband, like you are lucky to have Mark"

"And what about you darlin, Are you lucky to have us?" her smile was soft in answer she wasn't too sure what Mark meant, walking to the bed she sat down as Mark handed her her drink, Sipping it she loved how the warm milk and coffee mixed together, it was her comfort drink in the cold and darkness of her life. When Graham her ex had walked away throwing it in her face that he had been having an affair with her best friend for months, she felt used and disgraced, that no man would look at her again.

Coming out of her thoughts she looked up to the two men in front of her, one tall dark and handsome, in his black jeans and black t-shirt the other just as handsome in his white t-shirt and blue jeans, for some reason these men wanted her, and tonight she wanted them. Placing her drink on the cabinet at the side of the bed, she slowly undid the robe she had on, moving back against the pillows she shrugged it off, allowing them both to appreciate her long legs and slim figure, she waited her eyes on them both.

Both men slipped their tops off, as they moved next to her on the bed, her body rolled towards Glenn as he came to her right then to Mark as he settled on her left. Glenn reached for her cheek his hand holding in in place as he placed the softest of kisses on her lips. Mark's hand moved around her waist as his lips gently kissed her neck his tongue tasting her soft skin. As both men stopped they checked if she was ok, before the kissed each other. Mel was aching, she had seen them kiss the other day yet it had been so quick, watching them above her now their mouths open their tongue dancing, it was a wonderful sight to see. As they broke apart both looked at her

"You ok darlin?" all she could do was nod, her vocal cords had stopped working, she was awestruck that two men as big built as them could be so gentle with each other so loving so soft.

"Baby you want to stop at anytime tell us ok, we can stop this now and Mark and I will go in the spare room" shaking her head they couldn't leave her now, please she wanted them.

"Please no, don't I want…. I want " she couldn't say it, Mark pressed his lips to hers they had the answer they wanted. As his hands worked down her body, he bunched her t shirt up around her waist, giving Glenn full access to her breasts, the nipples pointing out proudly begging to be sucked, licked and bitten. Glenn took one deep into his mouth his tongue swirling around the edge, then he nipped it with his teeth, loving how she moaned so deeply. Mark not wanting to be left out, took the other in his mouth doing the same to that. Her body arched up to them her hands clawing the duvet, how she wanted to scratch their backs but was afraid to leave marks, she wasn't sure where she stood in all this, but her animal instincts were coming out and she wanted to mark, bite and scratch.

She shivered with excitement when both men moved off the bed undoing their jeans, how the hell were those going to fit in her she didn't know they were big, to go with their large bodies Her eyes went wide

"baby don't worry it will be ok, we won't hurt you"

"Darlin we will be slow and easy" kissing her they took her clothes off telling her how beautiful she was.

Easing her on her back Mel was shocked at her boldness when she reached for both Mark and Glenn's cock's taking one in each hand and gently stroked them, feeling the differences between the two, This was the first time she had ever touched two men at once, yet it didn't seem wrong, running her fingers up and down the shafts, she heard the moans from both men, as their hands moved down her. Glenn's hand wandered along the length on her thigh, teasing her, almost touching her soft mound then pulling away at the last minute, making her lift her pelvis in encouragement. Another set of hands softly trailed over her stomach, moving towards her now wet pussy. Both men touched her at the same time, Marks or was it Glenn's she didn't know didn't care. One had slid two fingers into her entrance and the other pinched her clit between his. Gasping in pleasure she let go, her hands now gripping Mark's hair, as she thrust up, loving what they were doing.

"Do you like that baby?" she could only nod never had she felt anything close to the feelings generated by both men playing with her at the same time, each touching her in their own way, she could feel an unexpected orgasm rapidly boiling upside her, a wonderful mix of sensations heat and pressure. Then she screamed out as a tongue replaced the set of fingers that had been thrusting in and out of her, and a mouth sucked on her clit. Before she could say anything her climax erupted so powerfully that her entire body seemed to go tense, every muscle trying to contract at the same time, her body arching as she moaned their names.

"I think our little teacher enjoyed that didn't you darlin"

"Fuck" both men were shocked at the word she had used, and the way her face went red, she normally never used it

"Baby we will, that sweetheart was just the beginning"


	10. Chapter 10

Glenn couldn't resist her lips so soft and swollen , her face flushed from her orgasm he knew damn well there would so much more of them before the night was over. His tongue probed against her lips opening them up to the kiss deepening it as he pulled her down to him, moving them so she was laying across his chest, Mark moved his tongue softly along her spine from the top right down to her tailbone. Noting the way her body arched up at certain points he tasted. His hands slipped down her back caressing, touching what now belonged to them. He nipped along her neck, wanting to have her aroused before he asked the next question. Both men enjoyed the freedom of touching her kissing her, as her body turned to molten lava in their arms.

"Darlin have you ever been taken by two men?" Glenn saw her face go crimson

"Baby if you could see how red our little one has gone you wouldn't need to ask that question." Mark looked up kissing her cheek feeling the heat, how cute she looked all hot and bothered, her eyes met his as he just watched her.

"What I think my husband was trying to ask you Mel is would you like to be taken by two men?"

Did she, how would they she had never read about this, it certainly wasn't in the teacher's book of learning. Mark smiled she was unsure, did she have any idea about what they did when they made love.

"I….. I don't know what you mean"

"Oh darlin, you are such a sweetheart, so innocent , do you want us to stop " he had to see if she was with them on this, or again had they pushed her too soon.

"baby, we can leave it at that tonight, I think we have taken It too far as it is, we did say we would go slow and yet look at us" Glenn confirmed just what Mark had been thinking, What no they couldn't stop now, it wouldn't be fair, she wanted to know more feel more

"NO!" Sitting up on Glenn's chest, Mark still laying on the bed next to him, she took in both men, licking her lips at how sexy they looked, all hot and sweaty, turned on and rock hard.

"I want to try it, please don't leave me aching for more" Glenn pulled her lips to his,

"Baby we would never leave you aching, not now and not ever again, I guess sweetheart you have never had a man take you up the ass" she shook her head,

"Well honey let Mark work you up ok, then if you are a good girl, we will both take you at the same time, do you understand what I am saying sweetheart."

"Yes"

"Darlin it will hurt but we will be gentle so very gentle" he kissed her soft skin on her shoulder, as his hands drifted down her body. Glenn helped her lie on him again as Mark touched her from behind, touching, kissing helping her calm, as his hand ghosted down her spine locating the points he found earlier that had her so hot, he teased them with his tongue. His fingers found its way to her ass, stroking the soft globes he placed kisses on each one, as Glenn continued to kiss her mouth and neck. Mark's fingers rubbed over her ass cheek, then along the crack , finally he touched her anus gently probing the outside, Glenn had already handed him the lube from the cabinet, taking his finger out, he placed some on and around her hole. Slowly he started to push his long finger inside, shocked to feel him she was surprised at how enjoyable the sensation was.

"Umm " she wiggled her bottom as he moved further. Deeper, wondering if it was normal to like what he was doing

"You like that darlin?"

"Yes, oh god it feels to different, if anyone knew about his I would die of shame"

"baby no one will ever know what we get up to in the privacy of our bedroom no one" Glenn said as he enjoyed having her completely against him, just feeling her skin on his, Her breasts against his chest as Mark continued opening her stretching her for either one of them, rotating and sliding in back and forth, making her ready for their cocks, he lubricated and opened her up at the same time. His finger suddenly moved away, and she looked down at Glenn

"baby are you sure you want this?" both men waited with baited breath, if she wanted to stop, this was the time to call it quits, if she said yes no way in hell could they be stopped.

"Please"

Easing her body onto all fours, Mark pulled her cheeks gently apart, enjoying the view of her. Checking with Glenn he saw his husband nod, both wanted to protect her from the hurt the minute they saw too much pain flash across her face they were stopping. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breath coming in short little gasps, fear and arousal fighting for dominance within her.

The first touch of his cock against her body brought a gasp and she tried to resist the urge to pull away, her instincts told her, yet instead she forced herself to push back as he pushed against her. The pressure against her anus increased she pressed back harder as her bottom lips was caught in her teeth, her moan soft and low. She was sacred that he wouldn't be able to fit his thick cock inside her, or that he would have to force it, so it would hurt. She willed herself to relax and admit him, even thought her anxiety made her want to say no, she felt her body open just enough for him to enter. The entry was unexpected and abrupt, as she heard him groan in pleasure, even she gasped in surprise,, It had happened almost completely pain free, with only a very brief and hardly noticeable amount of discomfort, she stretched to accommodate him, He paused with his cock just inside her allowing them both to become accustomed to the sensation.

"You ok darlin" Mark kissed her back as Glenn stroked her damp hair away from her face, seeing the smile on it, He kissed her, his hands now moving down her front along her chest, pinching her nipples to points then taking them into his mouth

"Please Mark"

He adjusted his position and took hold of her hips pushing forward so that he could slide in deeper into her rectum then, she felt his body press up against her bottom. She gasped at the feeling and again he stopped, wanting to see she was ok and comfortable with what both men were doing. Glenn had moved his body down the bed, turning around he placed his mouth just near her wet entrance, her juices were running, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Do it" she told them urgently, the forbidden nature of what they were doing making her feel wonderfully naughty and just a little smug, if only the mums could see her now.

"You sure darlin?"

"Yes do it" Her voice breathless with excitement,

"I want you both now"

Her words had them both on edge, Mark began to thrust his cock inside her slowly and cautiously then suddenly Glenn's tongue entered her folds as his mouth sucked her clit, Mark increased the tempo and power, fucking her hard, grabbing at her hips, he moaned with pleasure as she screamed their names. Having both men taking her, she wanted more no needed more

"I want you Glenn, oh god I need" Glenn knew full well what she needed sliding underneath, Mark slowed his pace as they slid her on Glenn's cock, her body felt torn filled up with two massive men, both waited until she had adjusted to them. Her body was stretched wide, both men kissed her, caressed her until she was ready. Their hands became more daring touching her as well as each other, a slight movement from her was all they needed as they moved as one, thrusting into her,

"Wow, both oh god I can"

"I know darlin I can feel him too "

"So good, never" Mark thrust harder his lips near her neck as he bit her in pleasure, she then found Glenn' mouth and kissed him deeply as Mark began slamming into her. She couldn't imagine anything so hot as her kissing one man and getting fucked up the ass by another. It felt so good so right, both men now reaching the powerful tempos both slamming into her.

"You, like having two men don't ya darlin?"

"Yessssss" she hissed in her aroused state

The feeling of two cocks, both moving at different speeds, in two different passages was like nothing she had experienced before. The very idea of what she was doing what was happening to her, stirred her lust. So aroused both mentally and physically by it all.

"Can you two feel each other?" she had to know if they were getting the same pleasure she was

"Yes, god I can feel his cock against mine baby as if we were in the same hole" Glenn managed to breathe out.

"I want you to cum in me " she gasped as both men thrust harder, plunging their cocks into her both knowing they were close to coming. The double sensation was enough to send Mel into an orgasm, making her cry out her pleasure, her muscles clenching around Glenn's cock, her body jerked, trembling as wave after powerful wave went through her, just as both men shot their seed deep in her. Mel's name on both their lips, Sagging on Glenn her body spent, Mark was still buried inside her, yet she was too exhausted to move. Both men found the energy to separate from her wonderful body, moving her in between them, all spent from what they had done.

Their bodies cooled, Mark lifted up on one elbow to look at Mel, her eyes tight shut. Glenn did the same both waited, would it be anger, hate or desire that would shine in them when she opened them. Running their fingertips down her sweat soaked body, they couldn't believe how she had managed to take them both, something as small as her, shouldn't have been able to handle one never mind two, they were damn lucky they hadn't ripped her apart. Her eyes slowly opened, stll glazed over from what she had just experienced, she was shinny with sweat, and feeling cool now her body had dropped back down to its normal heat. She needed a shower and to change.

"that was oh god, that was,….." she didn't have the words to say tilting her head to Marks she took his lips in a harsh kiss, tongues played teeth nipped, pulling away the turned to Glenn and gave him the same. Then rising from the bed, she headed to the bathroom, even though her whole body felt like jelly.

"Thank you so much that was thank you. I need to shower, though and sleep"

"ok darlin, we will go shower in the other bathroom"

"Err I don't think so after all I need someone to do my back and someone to keep me on my feet my legs are like jelly thanks to the wonderful loving you just gave me" closing the door too, she stepped into the shower, two seconds later she felt both men behind her ready to do what she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Updates on all stories may not be done this next week or so as working away from home, sorry xx**

Lilly woke up sleepy eyes looking out of the window her heart leapt it had snowed deeper, now Mel had to stay, she just had too, grabbing her teddy she pulled it behind her, thumb in her mouth as she headed to her daddy's room. No school today they could play, all day, and …. Her thoughts stopped looking at her daddy's bed. There was daddy , daddy and Mel between them, would there be room for her, climbing on the bed, she buried under her daddy's arm, yes she could do it. Right in between Mel's arms, now she had a proper family, snuggling down she fell back to sleep.

Mel felt movement her body, comfortably sore, arms went around her pulling her close to a hot large body as a small little one snuggled to hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Lilly snuggled asleep in her arms, and two men's strong arms around them. Shouldn't this feel wrong, yet it didn't she felt so warm and secure. Where were her doubts, her regrets, how could she looking at Lilly then Glenn no never would she regret what she had done. Turning her head she looked into Mark's Emerald eyes.

"Morning darlin" moving back against him, she felt his reaction to her movements

"Morning"

"I was going to say do you regret anything, but the way you are moving towards me darlin I can tell you didn't " placing a soft kiss on her shoulder he then moved up to her neck, nipping her he pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. Mel wanted more but couldn't not at the moment and certainly not with Lilly in her arms.

"Mark we can't not with Lilly"

"You are right darlin, not at the moment but later do you feel you may want to try it again or was it …"

"I would love to try it again, I know I should say no that it was disgusting but I can't it felt so right so good"

"So we didn't put you off darlin? I am glad, looks like Lilly has accepted it to, It warms my heart seeing her so trusting cuddling to you"

"How can you not love her Mark she is beautiful"

"Some would say she isn't darlin, but let's not talk about, that not in front of her even though she is asleep she will wake soon" Moving he looked out onto the blanket of white

"I don't think you will be going far today little one"

"I don't want to, I wish I could stay here all day snuggled in bed" her face went slightly red at that, how dare she presume that would be what they wanted

"Me too darlin but the sounds your stomach is doing I think breakfast, then we will go from there" nodding she turned to look at Lilly and Glenn, disappointed that Mark seemed to have brushed what she said to the side, maybe he hadn't enjoyed it as much as her. Had she let them down, feeling Mark gently move away, she followed, ensuring that Lilly was still comfy in her daddy's arms. Heading to the spare room she used the bathroom before heading down to the smell of coffee.

"Here darlin" Mark handed her a mug looking into it thank god it was tea her and coffee did not really mix too well.

"Thank you" she sat at the breakfast bar, confused as to what would happen now, Mark saw the change in her body language. Moving towards her he pulled her in his arms, placing a passionate kiss on her upturned lips.

"If it was up to me darlin I would have you with us 24/7 living here after last night it only confirmed what I thought" so he had enjoyed last night, so if it wasn't up to him then it must be his husbands decision.

"Oh, so it would be Glenn's and Lilly's decision" Mark laughed

"Hell no, they have already decided they want you here permanently. No little one that decision is up to you, it is all about what you want" seeing the shocked look on her face, he allowed her to digest what he had told her, whilst he grabbed the food for breakfast. He knew as soon as the smells hit upstairs both his husband and Lilly would be down.

"Whaaat? You mean you. I….. oh god you mean I get to choose If I want to live with you?"

"Yes , but we can discuss that later I hear little feet, Well hello my little Lilly how are you this morning " bending down he pulled her into his arms cuddling her to his body, loving her sleepy warmth.

"Daddy, daddy I woke up and Mel was in your room is she….. MEL!" Slipping from Mark's arms she ran into Mel's, holding the little girl tight, she felt so at home, seeing Glenn come through the door, and moved into his husbands welcoming arms, it was like a scene from a movie all surreal not a thing to spoil the perfect moment, and for the four in the kitchen it was perfect.

It was later in the day, Mel had to get home, she had nothing with her but the clothes on her back, as much as Mark and Glenn wanted her to wear one of their t-shirts she felt uncomfortable in just that.

"I need to go home" she had mentioned this a few times now and either Mark or Glenn had kissed her or Lilly had begged her to play, anything to distract her from leaving. After the sixth attempt she was losing patience.

"ENOUGH!" The shout had three heads turned to her, ok now she had their attention

"I want to go home and get some clothes, then if it is ok can I stay the rest of the weekend, till maybe Monday morning if that is ok" seeing three smiling faces, Mark hugged her

"Darlin why didn't you say of course you can "

"I have been trying"

"No baby what you said was you want to go home and no way were Mark, Lilly and I letting you, now you want to stay the weekend that's good with us. So Lilly go grab your coat, Mel I think you need to put yours on, Mark get the car, and let's head out" It was a struggle to get the gates open with the snow so deep, but with perseverance and promises of hot chocolate and lots or warm cuddles when they got back it was done and they were on their way. As the car reached Mel's lane, they parked it at the end seeing the thickness of the snow, deeper here than anywhere else. Leaving Lilly with Mark in the car, Glenn guided Mel through the snow to the house, barely able to get up the path, grateful she had left a shovel next to the door which was just about visible on her porch, Glenn shovelled the snow around the door, not wanting to get any in the house. Opening the door, the chill met her, checking her boiler the gas must have gone in the night, along with the electricity, checking her phone line that too was dead.

"baby, grab some suitcases and all you need, there has been more threat of snow, so you can't think of coming back here, the gas and electricity companies won't be able to get out until the snow clears, neither will the phone company. Pack what you need for around two weeks, baby you are staying with us" Mel nodded it would be best and after all it was what she wanted anyway. Grabbing her suitcases from under the bed she started packing, even her books, laptop and teddy.

"Darlin, you ok up there" Mel hadn't realised how long she had been, she had already packed one suitcase and looking round it had gone, seeing Mark at the bedroom door, her room felt so small when he entered

"Glenn has taken the suitcase to the car, he's there with Lilly, I've come to push you a bit they have forecast more snow and I want us home and settled before it does, Plus we need to stock the freezers."

"Ok, I've got food in mine, that would have either defrosted or on the way to defrosting, we can use that too"

"Ok send me in the right direction I will make sure all stuff is sorted switched off, and nothing can cause any problems should anything come back on" Mel showed him and finished her packing in about ten minutes, heading downstairs after checking all was sorted up, Mark had emptied her freezer, three chickens, some chops, mince and steak, it would make some nice meals.

"All done darlin" nodding her head they braved the cold outside, saying that Mel wasn't sure if it was colder in than out. Loading the car they headed to the main supermarket, it was busy people had risked coming out before the bad weather set in for the next few days. Mel had hold off Lilly's hand as Mark and Glenn went down the various aisles placing what they needed in two big shopping carts. Mel couldn't help noticing the women watch them as they past even the ones with their husbands, to be honest they were two very handsome men, in their jeans, jumpers, and winter jackets, and would make any woman turn their head to look. Mel was happy to say they were hers, halting she couldn't believe she actually thought that, but they were weren't they after last night both men were hers.

"Isn't she adorable, she takes just after you sweetie," Mel looked around trying to get back into the now, what who was?, who did? Seeing an older woman standing next to her, she smiled

"Your daughter is beautiful. How old is she?"

"Oh this isn't….."

"I'm 5 years old and I do look like my mummy don 't I " Mel's heart stopped when Lilly smiled up at her , unsure what to say, she thanked the lady

"Come on mummy let's go find daddy" dragging Mel with her, they headed over the Mark and Glenn, confusion all over Mel's face.

"You ok there baby?"

"She's ok daddy a lady told her I looked like my mummy and I told her I did. She thought Mel was my mummy"

"Oh" this had gone too fast, they hadn't even talked about this with Mel and already Lilly was telling people she was her mummy.

"Oh is not the word I would use Glenn" Mel replied, how could they not be bothered that Lilly had told a woman in a supermarket she was her mummy, or was she making a fuss over nothing

"Never mind it doesn't matter" Heading to the queue after checking they had everything, Mel helped pack, then moved over to the side whilst Mark paid and Glenn carried Lilly.

"Miss, Miss. Look mummy I told you it was Miss Lane"

"Hello Nathan, Miss Thomas " shit how she so didn't want to see anyone from school and off all people Miss Thomas, looking up she saw Mark, Glenn and Lilly, approach, what was she going to do, this would put her in such an awkward position.

"Look daddy there is Miss Lane" Mel heard Lilly shout, she could kiss that child for her wisdom, smiling over she waved as the three of them left the store, turning back to Miss Thomas and Nathan.

"That is such a weird set up don't you think Miss Lane, two men and a little girl. Why have you not looked into it, surely it isn't right, I mean they could be doing anything to her"

"Miss Thomas, what have I told you about speaking out of turn in front of your son, I know this is not in school time but really what you are insinuating is not only disgusting but disgraceful, you have met one of the dad's the other day, did he seem that way too you? And if we are on about morals lusting after them both is really not apt. I suggest you take your filthy suggestions and keep them to yourself" walking out her head held high, she was damn lucky Mel hadn't decked her for what she had said, those men were the most loving, caring parents she had ever had the privilege to meet, and Lilly was very blessed. However her outburst would have repercussions of this she was sure, Miss Thomas hated when people pulled her down, and Mel would suffer for what she had said.

Walking towards the exit she could see the car parked at the side, grateful that the windows were tinted so no one could see inside, climbing in she settled quietly in the back, worried now what may happen. Mark and Glenn knew damn well something had been said, they would wait until they got back, had Lilly settled, then both would quiz her, no way was a little nobody like Miss Thomas , going to ruin any of their weekend. No fucking way!.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on this story and my other ones xxx**

Arriving back at the ranch, Glenn parked the car up and took Lilly with him to tend to the horses, as Mel helped Mark with the shopping and her suitcases

"You ok darlin? You have been awfully quiet since we left the supermarket did Miss Thomas say anything?" how did you tell a man who was a devoted father and husband that people thought you were mistreating your child, that the love the two men had for each other seemed wrong to others

"Yes I am fine thank you I need to go unpack" holding her arm he stopped her after placing the rest of the shopping on the counter

"One thing I have noticed about you little one is that you are not a good liar, so please tell me what is bothering you" his hand took her cold one in his, whilst his other brushed the hair from her face around her cold ear. It was so warm inside, she wanted to strip down to t shirt and shorts, or was that more to do with Mark's presence.

"I….." shaking her head, she couldn't tell him, his finger went under her chin as her brought her lips to his, softly coaxing her to kiss him, settling her he pulled back, looking into her eyes

"Let me guess, she thinks whatever Glenn and I are is wrong and she thinks we are mistreating Lilly" her eyes shot to his, how did he know. Shit he had hoped it would be different over here, that Lilly wouldn't be damaged again. Walking to the cabinet he poured himself a whiskey brushing his hands through his hair, leaning against the counter he swallowed.

"It won't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last darlin, it's now a case of protecting both you and Lilly. We had this back in the US, when we had Lilly, ahh I can see by that look in your eye you would love to know if either Glenn or I had her wouldn't you. "

"I never thought to ask it's not my business Mark, it's between you Glenn and Lilly's mum"

"Lilly' s mum was beautiful you know, strong, and brave even at the end, we were blessed to know her and in time when Lilly is ready she gave us a parcel to give to her, with strict instructions to give it to her when she was 10 years old. For some reason Becky thought she would be old enough then to understand what had happened, why we did what we did" Pouring another whiskey this time with some soda in he handed it to Mel

"Here, you are going to need this, Glenn and Lilly will put the food away, I want you to know all about Lilly's mum" taking the drink she followed Mark through a door she hadn't even noticed before, into what could be described as an office or some sort, Two computers and lap tops were on separate desks with chairs, along one wall was a large comfy sofa with lots of pillows. What had caught Mel's attention were the various photo's of Lilly about a few hours old, taken with a young girl, green eyes and dark hair, she was stunning, yet so young.

"That darlin is my daughter" seeing the tears in Mark's eyes, she sat down on the sofa, shocked had he oh god no he hadn't touched his…..

"No Lilly isn't mine, before you start thinking that way, she is a gift from my daughter to both Glenn and I, sit down darlin" Sitting down Mark waited for a moment, he didn't come into the office often it hurt to see Becky's photos, she should be here bringing Lilly up, not her dad and his husband, yet god had chosen to take her too soon from his life,

"So …."

"Beck was just 18 when she had Lilly, god I remember the day she told Glenn she was pregnant he was like a mother hen with her, checking her fluffing her pillows, both hadn't known how to tell me. You see before Glenn and I became involved we messed around with women, thought we could make it work, and I tried hell honey I was known in the circuit as one night stand, I hate to say it but I met them, took them home, fucked them and threw them out. I had no morals when it came to women they were all well let's just say, I wasn't proud of what I did. It was around two years of being with Glenn, we were on tour, just done a match at the arena and headed back to the hotel. There sat outside our room was a small bundle at first we thought it was dirty clothes, it wasn't it was Becky, hell she looked dirty and thin as though she never had a damn meal in her whole life. She was asleep with a birth certificate in her hand"

Mark couldn't help the tears falling down his face, how he missed her, her personality lit up a room, the love she gave to both her dad and his husband was unbelievable, yet she never allowed people to know who she was, Even when the media dug deep into both the men's lives when it came out they were married, and were arrested, no one found out about Becky.

Mel leaned over and rubbed his back, waiting, knowing he had to talk about it, yet hating how much he was hurting. Wiping his hand down his face, he stared at his favourite photo one that sat above his desk, Lilly was 20 minutes old, resting on her mum naked, her little bum in the air, snuggling against her mummy's neck. Becky had her arm around her, holding her close, knowing it wasn't long before she had to let her go, her body had been under too much stress. She looked so carefree as she looked at her daughter with so much love in her eyes.

"I carried her sleeping body into our hotel room and laid her on Glenn's bed, he had managed to take the paper from her hands and read that she was Becky Sure, and her dad was Mark Calaway. I was taken back, that this little thing was mine" Mark started laughing, as he remembered when she woke up, shaking his head

"She was a little hell cat when she woke, all claws and bitching, it took us about half an hour to calm her down and make her realise she had found her dad"

"But Mark she could have been anyone's"

"Vince was the one who checked into it, did the tests and got rid of any evidence, she was mine alright from her green eyes to her bad temper, but hell we loved her."

"How did she find you? What about her mum?"

"Her mum had thrown her out, said she was costing her too damn much, for gods sake how the hell can a ten year old cost you too much, she was skinny as a damn rake, god knew the last time she had eaten. But she had found me, how I will never know but she did, and I was lucky she did, that kid was the best thing apart from Glenn that was in my life, after the first few weeks of her temper, and running away, we made it work you know, she called us both daddy, cuddle us, hugged us, we loved her so damn much" Taking his whiskey he drank, this was so much harder than he thought it would be, never had either men told a soul other than those closest about this, about Lilly.

"So how did? I mean what happened Mark"

"She grew up with our support, she was determined little mite wasn't going to let anyone know who her daddy's were, she used her mother's maiden name, studied of all things to be a law student. Sara was good with her, she was my valet when I wrestled back in the US, but that is another story for another day. Sara and I acted as though we were married it took the limelight from Glenn and I, Sara treated her as a daughter and she treated Sara as a mum. To this day we have never heard from the bitch who gave birth to her, and now I know we never will, she lost the opportunity to see Becky grow up into the beautiful girl she was, and god was I so fucking blessed to be there. Never, I mean never Mel did I regret for a moment that little girl, then one night she came to me telling me she was expecting my grandchild. It was a damn shock she was 18, we had protected her from everything, but not the damn scumbag ,who held her to the ground and took what wasn't his to take. Becky didn't think of it like that you know she said that the baby was a blessing something to be cared for and loved after pain. She was damn right you know, it was around two months before Lilly was due, Becky was losing weight, couldn't walk far.

Vince was great you know, got her to the top doctors, did anything he could, but it wasn't to be. Do you have any damn idea how hard it is for a parent to be told your daughter is dying that there's not a damn thing they can do about it, that if they didn't operate soon and take lilly out she could die too"

Resting his head against the wall, he couldn't carry on , it hurt too much had it only been 6 years since they had lost her, shoulders shaking he cried, broken in front of Mel, it hurt so damn much. Mel grabbed his whiskey and went to get another from the kitchen, the shopping had been put away, and she could hear Glenn and Lilly laughing in the hall as they headed into the living room. Going back to Mark she shut the door , handing him his drink she sat next to him taking his shaking body into her arms. Smoothing his hair down kissing his cheek, she just calmed him best she could, how hard it must have been having had Becky in their lives and then to be told they could lose her and the unborn baby.

"Could the doctors?"

"Nooo, they couldn't do a damn thing, hell all the money we threw at them and they couldn't do a thing her body was shutting down and no one knew why the hell it was"

"So Lilly …." Sitting up he placed his elbows on his knees rolling the glass between his hands.

"My beautiful granddaughter was born into the world at 11-00am the following day that photo up there was taken 20 minutes after she was born, the rest around the room are between then and four hours after she was born. That was when Becky was taken from us, she died where she wanted to be in both mine and Glenn's arms"

"Oh god Mark the pain you must have suffered what you both suffered all of you" her heart broke the tears she had been keeping at bay fell down her face for this proud man and his husband and the little girl who didn't know her mummy.

"She died at 3-01pm, that was what is written down, Lilly was placed in a cot, a child without a mum and dad, an orphan really. I got up drained, exhausted and held her to me, the poor little mite had no one, the nurse and doctor came in a few hours later, saying she needed feeding and gave me all the equipment to feed her with" His head fell back again against the wall, hell he was still shocked by their words, even now

"I asked them what would happen to Lilly now, I was all ready to say I will adopt her bring her up, they said she was going home with her dad's. Shock didn't come into it, where was the damn dad I was going to kill the little shit, he handed me her birth certificate, on it was mine and Glenn's names. And a letter, signed by Becky and her lawyer, saying that Lilly was our daughter, her gift to us, to love protect and guide. She would be a very lucky little girl having two daddy's just like she was, and she loved us both forever"

"So Becky had given Lilly to you both, oh god Mark that is so special so heartbreaking, yet so wonderful" holding Mark tight in her arms her tears still falling, she knew that these men and Lilly were special now she knew for a fact they were and no Miss Thomas was going to say any different, she would protect them all if she had to.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark was exhausted after reliving his baby girl's death, for a good hour he sat with Mel letting her hold him, he knew they couldn't stay here all afternoon, Lilly needed his attention his love. Getting up he felt dizzy, drained and how many damn drinks had he had?. He had always promised himself never would he drink when Lilly was around never and he had done that. Mel saw the anguish come across his features and the way he was holding the glass, taking it from him she brushed his hair from his face.

"You need to rest Mark, Lilly will be in safe hands with Glenn and I, you need to sleep" placing a kiss on his forehead, then his nose down to his waiting lips, she let him feel how much love she felt for him. Pulling her close he rested his head on her shoulder his face in her neck breathing her scent, how she comforted him, no human had ever done this for him. Apart from His little Becky, Lilly and his wonderful husband, but no other could do what Mel did. She was right, allowing her to lead him from the room, she guided him to the stairs, telling him to go up, she would talk to Glenn, and pacify Lilly. Nodding his thanks he headed his weary body up the stairs, hoping the nightmares of Becky's death would eventually be laid to rest.

"Mel!, I was worried you and daddy were a long time, Daddy said you would be ok but you were so long it's getting late look and daddy promised we could play in the snow again"

"Ok sweetheart, your daddy has gone to lie down he was feeling tired but I know I would love to play in the snow" her eyes caught Glenn's he knew what Mel had been told he could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him and then Lilly, for Mark to have told her his deepest pain, it showed Glenn how right Mel was for them all. Attempting a half smile, he hugged Lilly to him

"Honey you sneak upstairs and grab your coat and boots ok and we will sort your gloves" waiting until he heard her small feet run along the hall he turned to Mel

"Don't judge us Mel please" How the hell could she judge these two men, they had provided a little girl with two very special parents. Her eyes filled up with tears again.

"Judge you judge you for what that poor man lost his beautiful daughter and you both gained one gorgeous little girl, who you both love so much what on earth is there for me to judge. Oh is it the fact you are keeping her in the dark until she is old enough to understand" Glenn nodded

"I think what you have all done is fantastic that little girl will know full well how lucky she is and how wonderful her mummy was when she is ready, How could I ever judge you Glenn you or Mark" embracing him she kissed him softly, he loved the comfort she provided for him. They must have stayed like that for a good 10 minutes both pulling back, looking around they realised Lilly hadn't come back down.

"Let's go find the munchkin" heading upstairs they looked in her room no, walking towards Mark and Glenn's room there was her coat at the door, her boots thrown on the floor, looking into the room, was the cutest sight. Little Lilly had her body curled around her daddy, her teddy in her hand and one of her special ones she had put in Mark's arms, as if she was protecting him from whatever had hurt him.

"What are you lot trying to do to me Glenn? You let me into your family, you both made the most exquisite love to me, and let me into your lives, the pain you have gone through has me hurting for you, each and every one of you, you are one very special family. Look at Lilly she's looking after her daddy just like he does her, just like you both do, I shouldn't be here this is your private time, special time, not for a teacher who hardly knows you" Glenn moved them from the door, towards the spare room, taking her in his arms

"We aren't trying to do anything sweetheart, we want you in our family to know and love us for who we are, and if you feel you can be part of this family we would love to have you join us. If that is too much, scares you or just plain disgusts you then please baby let us know now before we fall any deeper"

"Fall? Deeper, Glenn what on earth are you on about?"

"Honey I think you have already worked out by now our little pumpkin loves you to bits, Mark certainly has some strong feelings for you, never has he told anyone about Becky, and as for me, I am falling for you, we want to open our hearts and let you in sweetheart. The question is do you want that too?"

"I'm unsure what you mean Glenn? Do you both want to be my lovers?"

"Baby we already are on that, and from what Mark tells me our little one enjoyed it didn't you honey" seeing her go red how she had, and damn straight she wanted to feel it again

"I can't lie to you Glenn I enjoyed what both you and Mark did to me, to be honest I should feel disgusted, scream it is wrong, but I can't. I enjoyed it to much, you both made me feel loved wanted and needed, In fact all three of you have made me feel loved, wanted and needed and that hasn't happened in a long time, I'm scared that when you get fed up of me then I am the one who goes home lonely, but I guess that is something I would have to accept"

"oh baby, never would you go home lonely, never, we promise to love, protect you and care for you, all we ask is that you love and protect us as well as Lilly"

"Glenn that wouldn't be a problem, I have feelings for both you and Mark, and I love Lilly like she was my own" that was the thing Glenn needed to hear, she had answered the question before he had asked it, pulling her to his body he kissed her with the passion he felt, drawing her into the room and onto the bed. Mel didn't realise until her back hit the mattress and he was towering over her, his shirt off and hers half opened, where they were.

"Thank you baby that is all I needed to hear" his lips soft on hers, as she smoothed her hands down his body, her nails lightly scratching down his back had his body arching into hers. His lips trailed kisses down her neck along her collarbone, as he undid her bra, taking the weight of her breasts into his hands he gently rubbed his thumb across the nipple, causing her to move against his hardening cock. He was aching for her, had been most of the day, unable to stop himself he pulled her pants down undoing himself quickly, he had to have her, sink into her warmth where he belonged.

"Baby I need you so much" her whole body screamed for his touch, goose bumps appeared on her skin, as he kissed and licked every tantalising bit

"Take me Glenn please I need you inside me" Not one to hold back he thrust deep inside her core, moaning out loud as he felt her grip him within. In and out he thrust as she milked his cock for all it was worth, feeling her body go taunt he knew she was close, one thrust and they came together, his seed shooting deep inside her. As his body shook with his release, her hands gripping hard to his shoulders, settling their damp bodies under the duvet they fell asleep.

That was how Mark and Lilly found them two hours later. Mark had awoken feeling a set of little arms around him and a teddy in his arms, smiling he turned gently to pull Lilly tight into his embrace, kissing her soft curls, sending up a thank you to Becky, for the wonderful gift he had in his arms. The pain of losing his daughter would take time to heal, yet he knew Mel would have a big part to play in that healing. Feeling a little body move he looked down into his daughter's eyes, it was like having a smaller version of Becky there, she would never be forgotten not ever.

"Well hello pumpkin and why are you sleeping in my bed" her sleepy eyes looked up as the biggest smile came across her face.

"Daddy sent me up to get my coat to play in the snow, and I sneaked into your room to see how you were and if you wanted to come too, You looked so lonely daddy laying there so I grabbed one of my teddy's see the one you told me to look after and told it to look after you, then I got my boots and you still looked lonely and teddy said I should come and look after you, so I did daddy. You mad at me?" How big and grown up she sounded, she always knew what either Glenn or he wanted without either saying.

"Now why would daddy be mad at you sweetheart you looked after me when I needed a special hug, thank you princess daddy loves you so much"

"I love you daddy" she sat up and stuck her thumb in her mouth, Mark laughed she could be so grow up at times and then others back to being a baby. Taking her thumb out of her mouth he placed her hand next to her

"Seeing as my little one is growing so much shall we see if we can stop sucking on our thumb" her eyes misted over as her bottom lip quivered

"I guess you aren't ready yet pumpkin" placing her on his chest he placed her thumb back in her mouth, and moved off the bed to find Glenn and Mel, as Lilly snuggled into him, seeing the clock on the bedside cabinet was it really that late 5-00pm where the hell had the afternoon gone. Walking into the hall he stood and looked out of the large hall window taking in the outside world, how cleansed and pure it looked, just how his soul was starting to feel. Watching the lights come on over the valley and hills he pointed them out to Lilly, it looked so cold out, shutting the curtains too with one hand, he shut the coldness of the night out, happy to be in the warmth and comfort of his house.

"Shall we go find daddy and Mel honey"

"I fink they are in the spare room daddy, I saw the door open" Mark could tell Lilly was still half asleep even her words were babyish, which wasn't like her. Tonight she would have her tea, a hot bath, a movie on the sofa and bed with her warm milk. In fact to be honest the way today had been they all needed comfort and sleep. Walking into the spare room he smiled seeing Glenn and Mel wrapped around each other.

"Shall we wake them daddy"

"No let them sleep a little longer, we can go make tea, by the time the smell of food comes up they will be awake" shutting the curtains in the room he put the wall lights onto dim, nipping into Lilly's room she helped him close the rest of the curtains too wanting to shut the world out and the coldness, protecting them from the harsh weather and the even harsher world. Keeping them warm ,and comfortable in the house safe, from anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am brining some more characters in to this, as we now have the background on Mark and Glenn thanks xx**

**Mel came to feeling safe and warm enclosed in Glenn's arms, stretching her body she sniffed the air, warmth, and oh yes that was food and her stomach was growling. Moving she kissed Glenn leaving him to sleep he looked so relaxed and younger no worries on his face. Grabbing a cropped top and shorts, it was so toasty warm, glancing out through the curtains it looked a bitter night tonight, how glad she was to be in this wonderful house as she headed down the stairs, she could hear Lilly and Mark singing. Tip toeing into the kitchen they looked so cute as Lilly was sat on the counter singing into a whisk and Mark was singing into the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the food. They were singing white Christmas her heart melted as Mark sang the words and Lilly repeated them, as they came to the end she clapped**

"**That was so beautiful"**

"**Hi there darlin you sleep ok?" Pulling her to them he dropped a kiss on her lips as Lilly lifted her arms up for a hug from her. How homely it all felt and to think she could be a big part of this, her only worry would be Miss Thomas and her damn ex Graham, other than that why couldn't she have all this and be happy.**

"**Mel, daddy wouldn't let me wake you up, you looked so happy settled in daddy's arms, so he asked me to leave you. I wanted to play in the snow, but its dark out there" her bottom lip came out. Mark smiled as he turned back to the cooking, if he wasn't carful she would have him bending over backwards for her, when his little one pulled that bottom lip out he was a goner, so he would leave this one to Mel.**

"**Well little one it sure is dark out there and I'm afraid of the dark without your daddy's and they don't want to be going out in this now, see there" she pointed out to the lights , in the distance, as each one slowly started to disappear.**

"**They are disappearing why?"**

"**That's because there is a snow storm coming sweetheart and we wouldn't want to be out in that would we?" Lilly shook her head**

"**So why don't we close these curtains and block it out, see daddy has lit some candles and the fire is on isn't that better" Lilly placed her head on Mel's shoulders **

"**She's getting sleepy aren't you pumpkin" Lilly looked at him, her eyes half asleep**

"**Mel darlin can you sit her at the table I will do her tea now I don't think she will wait much longer, is that ok pumpkin?"**

"**yes daddy" placing her food in front of her Mel helped her eat and got her the warm milk Mark had done before**

"**Mark will ours be much longer"**

"**No darlin why?"**

"**Well would it be ok if I gave Lilly her bath got her ready for bed, I don't think it will be too long before she is asleep" Mark smiled at her, glad she had offered.**

"**Darlin that would be great wouldn't it Lilly"**

"**Please Mel that would be great could I get a bedtime story too" Mel ruffled Lilly's hair placing a soft kiss on her head**

"**You eat all your dinner sweetheart and there will be bedtime story and lots of cuddles. If it's alright with you I will go sort your bed out and your jammies ok" kissing Mark she headed upstairs not before she heard Lilly ask Mark if she could call Mel mummy. This was making her decision easier and easier, she waited on the step to hear his reply**

"**Now darlin weren't you told when younger, that when you eavesdrop you may not like what you hear" he whispered in her ear as he placed a soft kiss along her neck.**

"**Mark you surprised me"**

"**I just bet I did or was it what Lilly asked?" settling back on him she let him pull her into his aroused body, pushing his cock against her ass, he couldn't help his arousal for her and he sure wasn't hiding it from her either.**

"**I can't believe she asked that Mark, it surprised me"**

"**Why would it darlin, you may not realise it but these last few days you have treated our pumpkin as a daughter loving her like we do. So why wouldn't she ask that. Now darlin the question is how do you feel about her calling you that. Or is this all too soon? I mean we have only been together these last two days, yet you have settled in so much Mel. None of us would want you to leave"**

"**Daddy!" Mark reluctantly let Mel move out of his arms not before he placed a deep kiss on her sweet lips.**

"**Go on honey go sort her bath out and bed. I will bring Lilly up shortly, he watched her beautiful body walk up the stairs, just as Glenn came to the top**

"**Darlin you wake up just as I have done everything" he laughed. Glenn smiled blowing Mark a kiss.**

"**Of course baby that's why you love me, after all don't I normally do all the cooking?" heading down the first lot of stairs he met Mel on the landing, pinching a kiss as he headed down to Mark, both watched her as she went into Lilly's room**

"**Is she ok baby?"**

"**Yeah darlin. I think she's surprised Lilly asked if she called her mummy"**

"**What did she say?"**

"**She wasn't in the room, but she was listening the little minx on the bottom stair" Glenn chuckled as he followed his husband to their daughter**

"**daddy I was calling you"**

"**I know darlin and daddy had to sort out with Mel where your bed clothes were pumpkin I'm sorry" picking her up he cuddled her soft body loving how sweet she was.**

"**Daddy can I have puddi ?" bless her she was so tired she was slipping her words, He handed her to Glenn**

"**Well I don't know what do you think daddy should she have pudding?"**

"**Has she eaten all her dinner?" Glenn cuddled her as he waited for Mark to answer**

"**Wow all gone it that little tummy, I think we may just have your favourite vanilla and chocolate pudding what do you say pumpkin?"**

"**Yeahhhh, and can I have a hot chocolate please daddy after my bath?"**

"**Go on then, only because you asked so nicely" **

**Sorting her out they then carried her up to her waiting bath. Mel had got her special bubbles and made it all girly with her jams warming on the radiator. Both men knew at that moment that Mel had made her decision, on everything.**

**Miss Thomas, better known as Cindy was blazing she had been drinking most of the afternoon, after dropping Nathan off at his grandparents. They had joint custody since she went off the rails about two years ago, no one knew about her problem, it was one she kept very quiet. If it was found out she was back on the booze then Nathan would be taken. She always made others aware of how good a mum she was, bringing her child up on her own, at the moment though her thoughts were just all over the place, who the hell did that Miss Lane think she was telling her off like that, how dare she, how fucking dare she. Well she had crossed her too much now it was time for her to reap what she sowed. She was going to keep a close eye on the bitch and if she noticed anything untoward her beloved son or her then she was complaining, she had only made threats before this time she would carry it through, a few choice words in peoples ears and her reputation would be shot. Downing another wine she smirked yes she could easily wreck her career. She was pissed off that that little brat Lilly's dad never one looked at her, not fucking once his eyes were all for Miss Lane, she hated being overlooked. That was not normal either two daddies, they had to be up to something, that brat must be suffering so much and it was her duty as a mum to voice her fears to the headmaster after all Miss Lane just brushed it off. Anyway why would anyone look at her, she was nothing a small, ugly, woman, who never played on her looks. Never made good of her assets not like Cindy did, ahh the more she thought of her the more she hated her. Yes the little bitch would pay, the main problem with Cindy was her resentments against women who had done well for themselves, made a career without a man to support them. She would drink this last drink and then get rid of the evidence, sleep the hangover off and collect Nathan tomorrow evening. In the meantime she would plan Miss Lane's demise.**

**Graham was fed up, he had left Mel for this stuck up snobby bitch who had as much go in her than a snail. What the hell had he been thinking, looking at Debbie next to him asleep, he thought of Mel her bubbly personality, her silliness, her warmth and caring. Debbie was a hard faced cold bitch, he should never have left Mel for her, never. He had heard after well over a year Mel was still single due to her still being in love with him, well it had to be the only reason after all he was Graham Moore who wouldn't want him, one of the chief bankers in the village. He would take her out for a meal that always worked a few words of sorry would work too, he had to get her back in his life. The thing with Mel she was a soft touch, a few kisses, promises of love and a promise of leaving Debbie and his kid, she would be putty in his hands. Hell the women wouldn't have had sex for over a year so she would be so desperate too, yeah he could easily get her back, hell if she said no there was always the threat of her losing her cottage, he knew damn well how much that meant to her. He was good at what he did a few mortgage payments misplaced and he would have her. Smiling to himself he fell into a contented sleep , going through his plan. **


	15. Chapter 15

Where the hell was she didn't she know he had gone out of his way to come and see her and the bitch wasn't home. It had been a cold drag up the lane where he had parked his four wheel drive, not wanting to risk getting stuck, the cottage looked empty, grabbing the key he had never given her back he walked in, he was entitled to as far as he was concerned after all the bank he owned ok worked in did own part of this cottage until she had paid her mortgage.

"Mel, honey you home" walking through the empty house, he felt the cold, it was bloody freezing in here, how had she managed these last few days, thank god the snow wasn't falling today, but up here in the village it had fore cast more, how he hated this stupid weather, he loved sun, great weather to play golf, fish, just what he deserved for all the hard work he put in. Glancing at his watch it was 2-30pm on a Monday damn he should have realised the bitch would be at work duh how stupid. Walking through the snow back to his vehicle he turned it heading to the school, at least he could catch her after class, he bet she welcomed him with open arms , she was so lucky he wanted her back.

Cindy had dropped Nathan at school early and was heading out to get him, slipping and sliding in her heeled boots, well she blamed the footwear not the fact she had been on the booze again part of the day., she had been bored sitting at home, not able to get out much in this weather she was surprised the school had opened, saying that hadn't those Jacob- Calway's or whatever the hell they called themselves, cleared the route up to the school as well as the playground and surrounding paths. Oh hail them, the wonderful saviours of the school, hell was she the only one who thought they were strange?.Staggering into the playground she attempted to walk to the door, her feet everywhere reaching out a hand she tried to stay focused come on she told herself you can do it. Opening the door to the school she slammed it back, shit wrong fucking door, straight into Mr Edwards the Headmaster

"Miss Thomas I can see your early" he could smell the alcohol on her breath, here they go again he thought, he had so hoped she had stopped, all the excuses Mel had made for her begging him not to get social services involved, not to take Nathan away from his mum. He had not wanted to do it, yet he trusted Mel's judgement, allowing Mel to contact Cindy's parents to obtain custody off Nathan, unbeknown to Cindy, Mel had protected her from being found out, especially with the witch clan as he liked to call them, ok better known as some of the Mum's. Taking Miss Thomas to his room he sat her down on the sofa and made a strong black coffee

"Here Miss Thomas I think you would like to drink this calm your nerves down eh honey after that walk in the snow, what on earth made you wear high heels? " he left her to her thoughts as he asked his secretary to go get Miss Lane, he wanted to see what Mel wanted to do on this, he trusted her impeccably.

Mel was enjoying the new crafts they were doing with the children, some were doing Christmas paper chains, others snowflakes out of paper dollies, some had made great snowmen pictures out of cotton wool, as she watched the excitement on all their faces, she glanced over to Lilly, the little 5 year old who had stole her heart, along with her daddy's. They had had a wonderful weekend some sad, with what Mark had chosen to share with her. The rest happy, playing games, watching movies, drinking hot chocolate, then the evenings spent making love with both men, her body shivered and a smile came over her face, blushing as she thought of what Mark and Glenn had done to her in the early hours of this morning. She never knew how sensitive her anus could be, how it enjoyed being…..

"Miss Lane"

"Yes Miss Jones" she was surprised to see John's secretary stood there

"Mr Edwards would like to see you immediately in his office please"

"Ok" getting up she handed her snowflake to Lilly

"Lilly sweetheart could you finish this off for me please"

"Yes Miss Lane" smiling she thanked her as she followed Monica out

"Monica is everything ok?"

"Yes Mel no problem with you honey, John has Cindy up there so drunk"

"Oh god no not again, I honestly thought"

"I know honey we all did, he wanted to see what you wanted to do on this"

"Ok drat I so hoped we wouldn't have to take Nathan that poor child suffers enough as it is, Yes Moncia I know he is a bully but there are reasons behind I am sure and now I am beginning to understand what they are" knocking she heard John shout come in

"John is she?"

"Oh god here comes little Miss Perfect, did you know Mr Edwards she had a go at me in the supermarket standing up for those disgusting things you call Lilly's daddy's I mean what the hell are you running here a school or something else?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH MISS THOMAS!. One more insult about Lilly's parents and I will have no alternative to ask Mr Edwards to remove you from the school along with your son"

"Ahhh, I get it" swaying as she stood up pointing her finger at Mel

"You fancy one of them, who is it? Bet it's the dark haired one, hell he couldn't keep his eyes off you when you called me into your classroom that night. Or is it the bald one? Ummmm no you know what I think you want both" Mel went as red as a beetroot,

"Miss Thomas, that is quite enough of your insults, Mel is doing her job if she has to speak to the parents she has to speak to them, leave your gutter mouth at the door" he had had enough of this little bitch, he wanted her and her son out of his school, there was no room for people who had been given not only a chance but four or five and still didn't do anything to help themselves,

"Miss Thomas, Glenn and Mark are not like that I mean both Mr Jacobs- Calway's are not like that"

"tut tut tut Miss Lane is that not classed as unprofessional addressing the parents by their name and not their surname. What do you say Mr Edwards?" shit the bitch had got her on that one she only hoped John overlooked it

"Yes I do call them by their names as they both gave me permissions to do so, if that is a problem with either you Mr Edwards or you Miss Thomas I will use their full name" take that bitch she so wanted to add.

"This is besides the point, Miss Lane I need to know where we go from here with Miss Thomas?"

"Let me call her parents, and we can go from there" The looks Cindy was throwing her she was lucky to be alive, why did this woman hate her so much, all she as doing was trying her best to help her.

"You Miss Lane are one stuck up bitch you know that, you need to get fucking laid, maybe those to gay's can get it up for ya hey after all you couldn't keep the boyfriend happy could you, left you for your best friend didn't he. With those two you won't have them leaving you for another women …." Mel hit her across the face, applauded at what she was saying

" Did you see that she assault me, I want to make a formal complaint!"

"Now Miss Thomas there is no need"

"SHE ASSAULTED ME!"

"John I will go call her parents whilst you calm Miss Thomas down" John followed her to the door

"Mel, honey I need to ask you something?" How he hated to do this now, her reaction had shocked him

"Is it about Mark and Glenn?"

"Honey you know we have rules and regulations here at the school, how unprofessional it is to call the parents by their name" she nodded not liking the way this conversation was going

"And with the way you hit Miss Thomas, which I truly don't blame you at all, however if I find out there may be something going on that shouldn't I wouldn't want this to ruin your career." Cindy was ecstatic a few more words in Mr Edwards ear, a few more insults at Miss lane and her career as a teacher would be over, her plan was working better than she thought, ok she would be in shit with her parents, but hey they loved her so would forgive her no matter what.

"I know John and there isn't anything you should know about, I will go and call Cindy's parents"

"Ok honey you do that" watching her go he prayed that she wasn't involved with either men, he didn't want to let her go she was a good teacher fantastic with the kids, parents and staff.

Mel headed to the teachers toilet and burst into tears, her career was on the line she knew that now and Miss Thomas would stop at nothing to ruin it, why had she not kept calm, because she had insulted the two men she was falling hard for, what was she to do. Her career or the wonderful time those two men and the little girl had to offer, yet that could all end in a second couldn't it. Feeling as if the world was on her shoulders she headed back out after sorting her face out to make the call to Cindy's parents. Tonight she would have to think she had worked so hard to get this far in her job the thought of losing it sacred her to death.


	16. Chapter 16

After making the phone call Mel was surprised and upset that Cindy's parents had made a decision without informing the school. She understood yet it didn't make it any easier when she went back to tell John, knowing Miss Thomas would blame her for it all. As she was heading back to his office she heard a voice in reception asking for her. Hiding in a corner out of the way she peeked round, what the hell was he doing here?. God hadn't she gone through enough today was it god having a joke at her expenses, let's see how much we can throw at Mel lane before she crumbled.

It was payback for the fantastic weekend she had it must be after all wasn't the saying all good things must come to an end. Ahhh couldn't she have had a little more fun, she wanted to lay on the floor and kick her feet screaming that life wasn't fair just like her kids in class when they had a temper tantrum, well she wasn't five she was a 24 year old adult and she hated being grown up.

"Well I don't care if she is working I demand to see her"

"I don't really care what you demand Mr….. "

"God woman don't you know who the hell I am?"

"Er no should I?"

"Grahame Marshall – Manager of Holdings Bank"

"And that is important because?" Mel almost burst out laughing, Monica knew all about Grahame and the way he had been with Mel, so no way would she allow "The sleazebag" as she nicknamed him to get anywhere near Mel or her class.

"JUST GET ME MEL YOU STUPID…"

"Mr Marshall may I suggest you take your abusive ass out of this school and use it on someone who cares, the door is that way. Good bye" waving him off with her left hand she opened the door with her right

"You haven't heard the last of this how dare you"

"I am sure I haven't and I dare all I want you do not have a child in this school you have no damn right to get in" slamming the door she bolted the lock a huge smile on her face.

"I know you are there honey"

"Has he gone?"

"Yes love, what you ever saw in him I never know, John has sobered Miss Thomas up so I guess you need to head up there. Oh god Mel what's wrong"

"What I hoped wouldn't happen has, Christine and Philip, Cindy's parents chose to ignore our advice and have already informed social services awhile back about her drinking, which should she pick up again they get full custody of Nathan, I don't know how they did it, guess a few nods and shakes of hands, money passing through the right channel, eh. I know it's best for Nathan I really do, it will be a safe environment, whilst Cindy gets help. I just know though it will all fall back on me, at times I wish things were easier in this job" wiping the tear from her cheek she couldn't ever imagine Lilly being taken from her, her stomach turned. How easy it was to think of Lilly as hers after this weekend gone it was becoming second nature. It would break her heart when she walked away from them all, her job was her lifeline, it fed her, housed her, kept her warm. In fact tonight she would go home, the house needed the utilities sorting and she couldn't impose on Glenn and Mark any longer.

"Mel honey you did all you could, come on lets go get this sorted"

Mel walked to Johns office with a heavy heart, coming into work this morning she had been all sunshine and happiness, warm in the comfort of Glenn, Mark and Lilly, how much difference a few hours could make, Looking out into the grey clouds closing in, not seeing the sun glittering on the fresh snow, all she saw was the darkness, the coldness, that was how she felt inside, dreading speaking to Cindy, then later telling Lilly, Mark and Glenn she wasn't going home with them. Hating what she had to face over the next few hours she wished the earth would just open up and swallow her away from all this, that was the chicken way she had learnt to face her fears. Though she would dread going home tonight to her little cottage the loneliness and cold, it was the first time in awhile that she dreaded going home. It had been so wonderful in the warmth that had been wrapped around her this weekend, by the Jacobs-Calaway's and she would never forget it, a memory she would hold close to her heart tonight.

"Mr Edwards I'm afraid the decision has been taken out of our hands" Mel spoke quietly to him as Cindy drank more coffee, looking better than she had, though her words were still a little slurred however they could easily cover that as they got her home without the gossips having a field day. No matter how evil and vindictive she had been with Mel she could never see humiliated by the vicious bitches that called themselves mum's and neither could John.

"What's happened Mel?"

"Christine and Philip have taken the decision to report Cindy to social services, should she drink again they get sole custody and now with me making that phone call I've started the ball rolling for them to take Nathan today after school. John I promise I didn't agree to this if I have known I would never have made that phone call. I…"

"Mel honey calm down, you did all you could for Cindy and Nathan to be honest this could the wake-up call she needs to kick her ass into touch. Leave it with me and I will deal with this, in fact go grab a hot tea with Monica looks like you need it, and may I suggest you head home after that" with a warm smile he guided her towards the teachers room where Monica was already getting the kettle on. Hearing the door close behind her she waited for the outburst that would come from Cindy.

"SHE WHAT THEY DID WHAT! I WANT TO COMPLAIN SHE HIT ME, AND NOW HAS HAD MY SON REMOVED FROM ME NOOOO"

Mel felt dreadful as she took the hot tea her eyes filling with tears as she heard the loud sobs from next door. John spoke quietly to her, explaining what would happen, how Mel had tried to help her so much, that she wasn't to blame. It helped Mel somewhat that she had his full backing on this, in fact she had all the staffs backing on this, the outcome had been taken out of her hands, before she could get to the solution with Cindy. She just hoped it would kick her ass as John nicely put it.

"No please you can't not my little boy, my baby please I'm begging you, he's all I have" Mel couldn't hear anymore heading back to her class, she looked through the window seeing all the children smiling happy making Christmas decoration, helping sort their costumes for the play. Her eyes sort out Nathan as he chatted with Lilly of all people helping her place a paper chain along the bottom branches of the tree. How could she go back in their feeling like this, doing something she never thought she would do, she grabbed her coat and bag and went to reception, explaining that she had to go. Monica fully understood and had already spoke with John, who had left to take a broken Cindy home. The good thing about it her mum had rang to confirm Cindy was booked into rehab that evening and her dad was meeting John at Cindy's house to take her. Mel smiled softly hoping it would work out, saying bye to Monica, she headed out, grateful she had her house keys attached to her work ones. It would be a long walk, wrapping herself tightly up she headed out into the falling snow, praying that she wouldn't bump into people, she wasn't ready for another confrontation with anyone.

"Fucking stupid bitch" Grahame mumbled under his breath as he headed back to his jeep, didn't she know who she was dealing with. Bloody secretary, didn't know their backside from their elbows. Looking at his watch she would be finished in twenty minutes fine he would sit and wait, yes she would be out soon and he couldn't wait to sort her out, oops he meant see her. Seeing a small figure come out of the building he watched as it headed down the street, looked like damn Eskimo with all that padding, ignoring it he moved himself in the right position so he wouldn't miss her coming out.

Mel was chilled to the bone, her fingers felt like they had frozen off, she was sure her feet had too. The snow was falling hard, as she trudged further towards her cottage, another half an hour or so and she should be there. Looking around she noticed her favourite café was still open, how she could just go a hot chocolate to warm her insides, and a meal, she had no food at home. Walking through the door she heard the tinkle of the bell above her head, as the warmth from the café hit her frozen face. Shaking the snow from her boots, she took her gloves off, from her iced hands. Heading towards the corner booth at the back she removed her snow covered coat, hat and scarf. Placing the menu on the table she warmed her hands as best she could by blowing warm air, on them. Enjoying the warmth seeping though her chilled bones, a hot chocolate, full of cream was placed in front off her, yet she hadn't ordered.

"Darlin want to tell me why you left us?" looking up she was shocked to see Mark smiling down at her, the warmth and love shining through his eyes as he took the sit next to her. Taking her cold hands in his he warmed them. Mel couldn't help it after all that had gone on in the last hour or so, and the walk in the cold, it had all been too much, doing her best to control her emotions, Mark had just opened the flood gates with his tenderness, tears fell down her face. Pulling his chair closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her sobbing body, feeling the stiffness in her from the cold.

"darlin let us make it better for you" looking over at the corner table near the door, she saw Glenn and Lilly, how had she missed them all, and how did they know she would come here. Feeling a small set of arms wrap around her neck she felt loved and protected.

"Mummy don't cry we love you" Lilly whispered in Mel's ear, as she placed herself on her lap, Glenn sitting on one of the other chairs.

"Baby what ever it is, we can sort it out. Why you felt you had to run I don't know, we can talk about it later ok, Now Mark give her a hankie to wipe them tears. See that's better now I think we need some comfort food looks like our little one has had a tough day" Mel managed a watery smile, how she loved this small family, they had yet again chased the coldness from her life and filled it with warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N thank you for all your lovely reviews xx

Comfort food was just what she needed, smiling as best she could through her tears, Lilly still snuggled on her lap as Mark opened the menu.

"I think we can eat here tonight you look so chilled darlin, let's get you fed, yes pumpkin and you too. Can't have our favourite girls hungry can we"

"Look mummy daddy got me a hot chocolate just like yours I got all cream and marsh mellows too" both men looked at Mel's reaction that had been twice little Lilly had called her mummy, their daughter was oblivious to what she had said out of the mouth of babes came to mind. Mel had yet to answer her or pull her up on it. Wrapping her arms tighter around her, she pulled her into her embrace

"I know sweetheart aren't we lucky to have your daddy's looking after us" she whispered not sure if she had answered the right way or not, glancing up at her lovers, they were happy, whatever Mel had gone through today would be wiped from her mind. She would open up to them later she would have no choice.

"Ok sweet pea what does our Lilly want?"

"Daddy I want mash potato, sausage and gravy please"

"Ok pumpkin and Mel?"

"I think that sounds perfect Lilly comfort food at its best"

"You know what Mark I think I will have that too, baby what about you?" Glenn asked

"Ok that's four of them and I am sure we can find a stodgy pudding full of fatty goodness and custard isn't that what you like Lilly" seeing the beaming smile on both Mel's and Lilly's face was enough for both men as they went over to place their order.

"What do you think baby?"

"I dunno darlin something has certainly upset our little one, for her to leave work early set off in this dreadful weather and not even bother with us. I don't like what is going on but we will fix it we have to I am not allowing it to spoil what we have, hell Glenn it almost broke my heart when Lilly called her mummy and told her we love her"

"I know, let's get this sorted have our food and head back to the house, we can sort it out later"

Both men headed back to the table with fresh coffee for them and more hot chocolate for the girls, it was a pleasant few hours of eating and laughing as early evening, edge into darkness. The street lights came on casting the outside in a soft glow, glistening on the trodden snow. Mel looked out seeing the beauty of it all once again, casting her eyes back to the table, the smiling faces her coldness had gone, replaced by the warmth the men and Lilly gave to her.

Where the hell was she, the kids had all left and the teachers were exiting, he was cold and pissed off. He couldn't have missed her, his eyes had been glued to the damn door for the last hour or so. There was the stupid bitch who had thrown him out of school, and there was Mel's boss, looked like he had just come back from somewhere. Blast he would have to go and find out where she was, getting out of the car, he almost slipped on the new falling snow, god was she really worth all this damn trouble.

"Mr Edwards may I have a word?"

"Oh god it's you again" Monica looked up annoyed he was back

"I thought I told you to take a hike earlier" she told him, not disguising her annoyance at him being there again.

"Yes out of the school however I am well within my right to enquire where Mel Lane is?"

"And who are you?" John turned to him

"Oh sorry Mr Marshall Manager of Holdings Bank" he stuck his hand out as John took it. Yet he was wary of what this man wanted with his school.

"And you are here because?" what the hell was it with these people and their stupid questions, he had been waiting for almost two hours now for the stupid bitch to come out, he was cold, the snow was falling , he hated snow with a passion, only because he knew how much Mel loved it.

"John this guy was looking for Mel or should I say demanded her, as well as being rude and obnoxious with me"

"I see Monica, well Mr Marshall as you can see I am in the process of locking up for the evening Mel would have left for the night, so may I suggest you leave the school premises and should you return with the same attitude you had with my secretary before then I will have no alternative to throw your ass off the premises. Do I make myself clear" Grahame certainly wasn't use to this attitude from his staff or colleagues, no he had respect and he demanded respect, who did this man think he was talking to him like that.

"Listen Mr Edwards you do not talk to me….."

"Mr Marshall outside school hours I can talk to you how the hell I like, it's getting late and I am cold, I have no time for people like you. On that note I will say goodbye, are you ready Monica" switching the alarm on he locked the door, walking Monica to her car, then Climbed into his. Leaving a shocked, Grahame standing in the snow, getting whiter, these people were rude, why Mel would even want to work with them was beyond him.

Mark held the door open as Glenn held a tired Lilly in his arms, guiding them all to the vehicle parked opposite the café, they shouted bye to the staff after tipping them generously. It had been a lovely heart warming meal, it was time to head home get Lilly to bed, feed the horses and chat with Mel. Placing Lilly in her car seat, Glenn removed her out clothes settling her down with her teddy he kissed her forehead, before climbing behind the wheel. Mark helped Mel in not before he placed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the warmth of them, even though her cheeks were cooling in the snowy evening.

"When Lilly is in bed, I think we all need a chat darlin" Mel just nodded, as she climbed in the vehicle, unsure of what she would say, she should tell them to drop her home, yet the thought of going to that cold cottage at 6-30pm just didn't seem sensible, she would do that tomorrow, tonight she would enjoy her last night with them . She would have to tell them that it wouldn't work, how her job came first, she just hoped they understood, or should she lie and make it up as she went along. Trying to scramble her thoughts together she watched the shops turn to houses, then the houses eventually to fields, as they came closer and closer to their destination. Sliding the car into the garage, Mark and Glenn went to sort the horses as Mel carried a sleeping Lilly up to bed, it would be cruel to wake her yet she needed her bedclothes and her teeth cleaned. Gently whispering her name, Lilly's beautiful green eyes looked up and soft smile came across her face

"yes mummy" Mel's heart broke how could she leave this, she wasn't thinking of that now she couldn't it hurt too much

"Lilly sweetheart we need to get you out of these clothes come on honey can you help me" Lilly was so sleepy and floppy but they managed to get her quickly washed, changed and her teeth brushed. Carrying the sleepy little girl back to her bed she placed her in, her teddy already snuggled in her arm, a soft smile cross her face, as she whispered love you mummy.

Mel just watched her, seeing her little body move the covers slightly she looked so cute, all cuddled up in her warm bed. Walking over to the window she started to pull the blinds down, noticing Mark and Glenn battling against the storm that had blown up in the last 15 minutes. Shutting the coldness of the night out, she pulled the curtains to and dimmed the lights. Heading into the spare room she grabbed a shower, thinking of all the various things she had to tell them both. Her stomach churned, no she wasn't able to do this, changing into a pair of boxer shorts, bedtime socks, and a hooded top, she headed downstairs. Feeling the warmth of the fire that either Mark or Glenn had started, the room looked so cosy with the curtains half closed, the candles on and a glass of wine set out for her. Where on earth were they?, listening for a moment she eventually heard them coming downstairs. Wow they were so fuckable, in their sweatpants, the bastards hadn't even put tops on, now that was just so not fair.

"You guys forget something?" both looked each other over, shaking their heads neither could think

"Nah darlin, "

"But your tops?"

"baby it's too damn warm in here and by the time we have finished with you it will be roasting, so get your sexy ass over here as we have some loving to give you" so that was their game, make love to her, make her forget what a bad day it had been.

Well guess she could go for that, looking them up and down, she licked her lips taking another sip from her glass. Mark and Glenn slowly advance on her, one behind the other in front, removing her glass from her hand they placed It on the table. Mark's lips met hers and Glenn pulled her into his chest, his lips attacking her neck, her head fell back as both men kissed her, yes she could take this over talking any time, letting them move her to the pillows she hadn't noticed littered the floor. She was sandwiched between them, loving their mouths, lips and hands moving over her body, her senses on overdrive, as they nipped sucked and kissed, all of her exposed flesh. This was so different from how she expected her evening to end, she had envisioned cold and dark, she in turn had red hot heat, and lava running through her veins as both men made love to her, making her forget the sadness of her day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Coming to within a warm cocoon Mel moved her aching body around, Mark was wrapped around her back, Glenn around her front. God these men could make love, they had removed the badness of the day, the thoughts that had been running through her head were now clearer. She would have to speak to them eventually but for now she would enjoy this wonderful feeling. Stretching her body she felt wonderfully loved, wanted and needed. Removing herself gently from her lovers embraces she edged herself in front of the fire, the candles almost burnt down to nothing. Slipping on a t shirt she grabbed the glass of wine she had left almost full from before. Laughing to herself , in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs, she looked like Lilly dressed in her daddy's t-shirt. Smelling it she knew it was Mark's, and it drowned her, taking a deep sip of the wine she looked at the clock wow it was still early only 8-30. Her eyes went back on to her men, both looked comfortable on the various pillows a soft fleece thrown over them, the fire casting shadows over there soft skin. Tiptoeing upstairs she checked on Lilly, her eyes filled with tears, oh to be a child again, no worries, not a care in the world. She could tell the way she was sleeping her hands above her head, her legs thrown half around her duvet as the rest lay on the floor, walking over she checked if she was warm enough. Yes she would leave her as she was, placing a soft kiss on her cheek she headed to the spare bathroom to shower. **

**Slipping back downstairs she settled herself in the kitchen, feeling a tad hungry , reaching into the cupboard she was sure kept some snacks, she opened up a small bag of nuts, ok not the best to cope with hunger but it went so well with the wine, sliding up on the counter she pulled her legs underneath the large shirt she now wore, this one was Glenn's she snuggled into the smell, every now and then catching a slight smell of Mark too. Sipping the rest of the wine she watched out the window comfortable and content with how she was. The time passed as she watched the snow swirl against the kitchen window, how long she had been there she wasn't sure. She did notice two large shadows behind her, in the reflection the light cast along the kitchen.**

"**Hey darlin how long you been there?" Mark slipped his arms around her as his lips sought her neck. Glancing at the clock next to her, she was surprised how long she had been sitting **

"**Around 45 minutes why did you two miss little me?"**

"**Baby we woke up to find you no longer in our arms of course we missed you" Glenn pulled her down from the counter into his kiss.**

"**Little one your glass is empty do you want another?" Mark removed the glass before it fell from her fingers, as she reached around Glenn and pulled him closer to her.**

"**No I think ive had enough"**

"**ok darlin, so you up for that talk now?" he asked as he grabbed two coffee mugs down, knowing Mel wouldn't want one, however he was going to make her a hot chocolate for some reason she was just like Lilly when it came to that drink.**

"**I guess" Glenn guided her to the nearest chair and sat her down, folding his arms across his chest, covering the marks that both herself and Mark had made on him earlier from their passion. **

**Mark sat down next to her, doing the same, his chest covered with marks from both Glenn and Mel, she smiled at both of them, did they have any idea how alike they were, in every way. Even down to where the marks were on their bodies. She could tell you where each bite, lick and nibble were on them without looking.**

"**Mel darlin spill" tugging her bottom lip into her mouth she actually felt nervous.**

"**I…" she heard her phone go off, looking around her bag was still near the table from when they came in. Taking it out she looked at the number she didn't know it, Mark saw the look on her face one of confusion, holding out his hand for her phone. Mel automatically gave it him without thought, she didn't know who would be calling her at this time off night and to be honest she really didn't want to answer it. **

"**Hello" staring at Mark, she hadn't even noticed he had flicked it open, his face none too happy with whoever answered on the other line**

"**Yes this is Mel Lane's phone and you are?" now Mel was more confused, holding out her hand she wanted her phone back as Mark put his hand up to say wait.**

"**Grahame" seeing Mel go white as a sheet, her head shaking confirming to him whoever this person was, could have had something to do with what had gone on today. Looking at her for confirmation that she didn't wish to talk to the guy, he nodded his head, in acknowledgement.**

"**I'm sorry but she doesn't wish to speak to you, good bye" cutting the phone dead he switched it off, their little one had some explaining to do, he had questions and he wanted answers now.**

"**Ok Mel, who is Grahame, and what the hell went on today?" Mel knew there was no hiding not from either of them, as she went to explain all that had happened, even down to the idiot turning up at school demanding to see her. The worse was when she told both the men she was going to go home tomorrow, how her work was more…She didn't get to finish her sentence.**

"**Like hell you will Mel, no way are you leaving us" stepping back from Mark, as he stated his point, he realised that didn't come out quite the way it was meant too.**

"**What he means baby, is there is no need to go home, to that cold cottage, stay here at least until the snow has gone"**

"**But they have predicated a white Christmas Glenn, that means another two weeks of you supporting me"**

"**And your point is?"**

"**No I cannot let this happen if it got out, my career all I have, worked for…. " Mel felt her throat close up tears were starting to fall didn't these men get it, she had worked so damn hard to get where she was.**

"**Mel darlin, what the hell does it have to do with anyone what you do in your private life" her head came up.**

"**Mark, both you and Glenn should know that the most, didn't you tell me how your private life was blasted all over the papers, all because of what you both did. I can't let that happen to me"**

"**What's happening Mel, eh as far as people are concerned you are staying with friends as your heating isn't working at the moment, no one needs to know any different" Mark was seeing where she was coming from, how they had gone through hell when their lives were exposed.**

"**Please don't make me choose, its' not fair, all I have ever wanted to do was be a teacher, guiding the children into learning, you don't know how much it means to me. It pays my bills, my mortgage, my car. I can't just say sod it and live my life how I want. Being a teacher has demands on you, being professional is the main thing. How fucking professional I am eh, sleeping with two dad's and having their daughter, call me mummy. No I can't do this, I should never have allowed this to happen, you made me fall in lo….." placing her hand over her mouth she stared at them both, praying they hadn't heard those last few words, they had.**

"**I didn't mean to say" Glenn leaned over and kissed her**

"**Yes you did baby" he whispered against her lips, not letting her get away with that little out burst that had just cemented her fate, no way would they ever let her go now. Mark was on the same wavelength as his husband. Pulling their little one tighter into their warmth he kissed her too.**

"**Darlin finish your sentence we need to hear it"**

"**No" hanging her head, she felt so embarrassed, she wasn't a damn kid who couldn't control her emotions she was a grown woman she should have kept her mouth shut. How stupid was she to just voice that out, it was way too soon to say the L word even though she had felt it deep inside, She loved them both of them for who they were and the tenderness and comfort they gave her. Lilly was the wonderful topping to the package and it was one beautiful package wrapped up, and looking at both their faces, that package belonged to her, all of it, if she wanted it. Could she risk it all for this family, her family as she was starting to believe they were.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Mel finish your sentence baby" both men held her tight

"I said No, forget I said it. I can't continue this, the village is small Mark, there are two schools, if I lose my job in one I certainly won't get another in the other school, you have to see my point Glenn, my reputation would be shot, I will lose my cottage"

"Ok darlin we get the message loud and clear, tomorrow we will drop you home, no more pressure, ok little one" Mark moved away from her, how cold she felt without his warmth what the hell was she thinking, her stupid mouth had ran off with her again, tears fell down her cheeks. Arms still around her, she had forgotten Glenn still held her in his, the warmth was there but not heated, not as much comfort, when both men held her. She could achieve anything, believe anything, when both men wrapped her within their arms.

"Baby what can we do?" that was the question she needed, giving the only answer she could.

"Make it all ok for me" Mark stopped in his tracks, on his way to the hall, she had hurt him with her words that she couldn't continue this. Then her last words broke his heart, turning back he stood where he was, arms folded.

"Ok Darlin how can we make this all ok for you?" Putting his hand up her got her attention

"Let's see eh, one, there are only two schools in the village, what about the next village over, it will be more travelling so either myself or Glenn will take you?" she hadn't thought of that, ok he had a point, nodding her head, Mel waited for him to continue.

"Two, you said your reputation would be ruined. Who gives a fuck, those who love you and are your friends wouldn't care as long as you are happy" again he was right, they would find it strange at first, though she knew damn well her friends would stick by her. He had moved in front of her now

"Three, you will lose your cottage. Not if we pay the mortgage off, and you have it as a retreat for you and Lilly, or just you" oh how she would love that, the way he made it all so simple

"So now darlin you want to finish that sentence or shall Glenn and I finish it for you?"

"You made me fall in love with you" she whispered so softly as soft as the snow that fell outside.

"Thank you darlin" pulling her into his arms, with Glenn too, they held her small body to them, at last they had broken through her walls. Got her to open up, and love them for who they were, never had he felt so relived.

"We love you to little one" that was all she needed to hear, it would be ok, it had to be.

Glenn and Mark dropped Mel and Lilly off the next day at the school gates, the snow still thick on the ground, it was a week away from the school Christmas show, the children were excited, Lilly included. Her daddy's had told her to write a list for Santa, after all he needed to know what the most specialist girl in the world wanted, and she had been extra good this year, so they were sure he had at least one gift for her. Lilly would start on her list tonight, on the ride to school she thought to herself she had the one thing she always wanted a mummy, she had asked her daddy's and they had got her Mel. Smiling to herself she wondered if Santa could bring her one more gift, one very special gift that would be loved and cherish by them all. If she asked nicely and was extra specially good, even stopped sucking her thumb, which was a big thing to someone so small, maybe then he would get her that gift.

"Lilly sweetheart what on earth are you smiling so big for?" Glenn had looked over at her, as they pulled on to the road that the school was on.

"I think our little pumpkin knows what she wants from Santa don't you darlin" Mark knew that smile so well it was the same his daughter use to give him, when she had an idea.

"Yes daddy"

"And what is it honey?" Mel asked, intrigued what a five year old would want, if they knew now they could make sure she had it on Christmas Day.

"A baby sister" Mel thought shit that ain't possible for Christmas Day. Glenn almost crashed the car in surprise and Mark just smiled.

"Well pumpkin I'm sure if you ask nicely Santa may just send it" Mark caught Mel's shocked look, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Well hell if she wasn't pregnant by now, thanks to the way they went at it, she would be soon.

Mel coughed, shocked by Mark's reaction, Lilly's request, and that Glenn had missed the car in front, only just.

"Well ermm, we need to get into school Lilly come on sweetheart" Mel was all fingers and thumbs undoing her seatbelt, not knowing Mark was there beside her to help, his hands taking over from her, his lips quickly brushing hers, before he handed Lilly to Glenn.

"Don't say you haven't thought about it Mel, we have" Closing the door on her startled face, he walked his husband and daughter into school, whilst Mel quickly exited and went in through the teachers entrance. Nipping to the toilet she looked at herself, her hand without thought sliding down to her stomach, what if she was. It would be so wonderful, cement what the four of them had together, she couldn't allow her thoughts to go down that path, not yet, but how she would love it, if it happened.

Heading to the classroom she hung her coat up, seeing the children all red faces glowing, excited as they were making Christmas cards for their families today. They also had to try their show costumes on, each child had a part in the show, no one ever got left out. Checking each child was here, the parents had left, which she was grateful for, after the comment Mark had made.

"Right class how would you like to make your cards" hearing little cheers, they all helped get the cotton wool out for snowmen, the tinsel, glitter, baubles. Settling down on the floor she made sure each child had a piece of everything, before they sat down on their seats. Nathan seemed happy as he sat next to Lilly, it warmed her heart how the two got on so well now. She would speak later to Mr Edwards, see what had been done about the situation but for now she would enjoy the fun. Getting Jess to turn the Christmas music on the children sung, as they covered themselves in various crafts, yes today was just perfect.

Grahame had called by her house first thing, getting more irate that the bitch wasn't home. Heading to the school he pulled up next to a vehicle, if he waited here he would catch her coming in. Watching as two very large men exited the vehicle parked next to him, one handed a little girl to the other, as the older one of the two leaned in and spoke to someone in the car. Seeing them shut the door on whoever, and head into the school gates with the little girl in between them. It was a short while that the other person got out, as she shut the door she looked around the car park, he looked twice, surely it wasn't Mel. No way, had she just got out of a parents car, and by the looks of the child she would be around the age group Mel taught. Rubbing his hands together he had her, right where he wanted her, if there was one thing Mel loved more than her cottage it was her job, if he threatened she would lose both, if she didn't do what he asked, then he would make her life hell. Putting the car into drive, he headed to the office, oh the fun he would have with her now, the first thing he needed to do was pull her mortgage account up, and alter the payments she had made. Yep by the end of the week she would be crawling on her knees back to him her life in shreds.


	20. Chapter 20

The school day was slowly coming to an end, as the children changed from their Christmas show outfits to their clothes. All looked so adorable from the little donkey to Mary and Joseph this year her group were taking a big part in the nativity so she wanted them all to look good, show their parents how great they were not that most needed telling. Lilly had been struggling with her outfit, asking Jess, the classroom assistant, to help her. After all they had said it was best if Lilly didn't draw too much attention to Mel's relationship with her and her daddy's. Even though Lilly wanted to hug her all the time, she knew she couldn't well at least not until she got in the car, then she gave her all the hugs she wanted.

The parents had gathered in the playground some messing in the snow with their younger ones, others just chatting. Mark came round the corner, and all sounds stopped, shit here we go again he thought, cast us out, stare at us as though we are strange.

"Excuse me" Mark turned towards a young mum and dad, they had a small boy with them he would say around 2 years old. Well they had a lot of guts approaching him, what accusations were going to be thrown now.

"Yes" he smiled praying he wouldn't have to do this in front of everyone, he had hoped by coming in for Lilly, facing them all things would go their way, more fool him.

"Are you little Lilly's daddy?"

"Yes Miss I am"

"I just wanted to introduce ourselves, we are Beth and Tommy, little Colleen, our daughter, talks about Lilly so much, can I say she's a beautiful little girl and a credit to you both, you and your husband. We would love if she could come round one day this week after school to have a play if that is ok? Is your Husband with you?" Mark could have kissed this woman, shaking both their hands, tears threatened to fall, he needed to get his emotions in check, before he embarrassed himself.

"Er … yes" he had to swallow hard

"Sorry it's a bit of a shock most people give Lilly a wide berth and us"

"How can anyone do that? So you chose to marry a man so what, don't mean you did wrong. Your daughter is a credit to you both like Beth said, hell man it's the way you brought her up." another voice piped up, turning he noticed an older man approach

"Ben Cardel, my son, James is in Lilly's class, he to talks about her, how lucky she is to have two daddy's, how special she treats all the children, even ones who are scared of snow" Mark laughed at that

"Lilly was scared of snow"

"I know, James told me all about her and how Miss Lane helped them both. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you at last, we don't get to see you much, so a warm welcome to the school and village" Mark shook his hand thanking him and turned back to Beth and Tommy

"Yes please Lilly would love that so much, just tell us what day and we would love to have Colleen too, and James if that is ok" both sets of parents nodded.

Opening the door to the classroom Mel heard the last of the conversation Mark was having with some of the parents, she could kick her legs up and say yippee, at last the men were being accepted for who they were. Hadn't she been able to do that so easily, so why couldn't others, yes there would be parents that wouldn't agree but hey that was their issue.

"Hi you lot, hope we haven't been keeping you out too long in the cold, the children have just finished getting dressed, they have had a great time trying on their costumes. Just to remind you that the school show is next week, Monday and Tuesday performances at 2-00pm, I do hope you can all make it as the children have been practising really hard. Tickets can be brought at the reception or from me, all money is going towards a Christmas party on the last day" As Mel dealt with some of the parents, Mark bent down to catch a running Lilly in his arms

"daddy, daddy, guess what we did today?"

"I bet you tried your costume on" he smiled at her excited face

"I did and I practised real hard, Miss Lane says if I do it a bit louder Santa will hear me, I hope he does daddy. Do you think he will?"

"Well pumpkin if Miss Lane says he will then I believe it too" holding her to him he helped her with her coat

"Ermmm" Mark turned to see Beth and Tommy with little Colleen

"Sorry Miss I didn't introduce myself, I am Mark and this as you know is Lilly" bending down so as not to scare the little girl, he put his hand out

"And you little one must be Lilly's friend Colleen" the little girl smiled as she hugged him

"I like you" she replied

"Lilly says you are special, and you are a special giant" she whispered in his ear.

"Well thank you sweetheart, and you are special too, you have made Lilly so welcome at the school"

"Mark could we perhaps have Lilly on Thursday if that is ok." Both little girls screamed with happiness as the parents sorted out their play day. Mark couldn't wait to tell Glenn at last all their worrying was over, Lilly and the men had been accepted into the community and within the parents group too.

"Say bye Lilly" Mark said as Colleen and her family went out of the classroom, leaving Mark, Mel, Jess and Lilly left.

"Jess you head home honey I will finish tidying up, get home before that snow falls again" Jess didn't need telling twice as she grabbed her coat, hugged Mel bye and Lilly, shaking Mark's hand she left.

"Mel I'm going on my first play date, I can't wait, can you believe it someone likes me enough to ask me to go round and play with them " Mark swallowed, how much it must have scared Lilly coming to this new school, yet she didn't say much, and now she had her first play date, as well as other invites, as two more parents had come over to ask.

"Pumpkin a lot of your class love you, I have had James's dad say he can come round and play at ours, Colleen is wanting you to go there later this week, Angela's mummy asked if you could go and I think an Alex was that his name" seeing his daughter nod

"Well his mummy, asked too, wow see four play dates already" Lilly couldn't stop smiling

"They like me don't they daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin they do, Now go get your coat little one, daddy has kept the car warm for us, he will be wondering where we are" watching her go he turned to Mel

"I can't believe it"

"Did you expect anything different Mark, Lilly has become a big part of the class, I told you she would settle down well, some of the parents have been asking, how they could contact either you or Glenn for play dates, you were both working out flat, and Lilly had been at after school club, so we didn't at the time have chance to ask you. See what happens when one of you picks her up, four play dates already"

Mark picked her up in his arms and twirled her around, happy that it was all working out

"Thank you darlin, it's down to you, it has to be"

"Mark it is down to you and Glenn they way you have brought Lilly up, now put me down before anyone sees"

"I don't care if they do" though he did put her down, after the conversation they had last night, it was still all up in the air, of how this would be handled. He hoped they could get Christmas out of the way then worry if things went wrong. He wasn't bothered if Mel said sod work I will stay at home on my ass doing nothing but watch junk, yeah as if she would do that, it would drive her crazy staying at home. Hell they had enough money for her to do that and then some, she could work with him at the real estate business, or handle their affairs whilst they were on the final tour of The Brothers of Destruction, she could home teach Lilly, the possibilities were endless. However at the moment they would abide by what Mel wanted, so letting her out of his arms was what he had to do.

"Go grab your coat Mel, we will be waiting in the car ok darlin" smiling she waved as he took Lilly's hand in his swinging her until she was on his shoulders, opening the door, Mel felt the cold sweep in, she had around ten minutes to finish the tidying. Quickly checking everything was ok, she headed to get her coat, ensuring all was locked up to the playground she shut the shutters down, she never noticed the inside door open, her exit out of the classroom.

"Hello Mel" dropping the keys in her hand, her bag went the other way, what the hell was he doing here. Slowly getting to her feet, she looked up in to her ex's face, scared of what she saw. Routing for her bag, she tried to locate her phone.

"You….neeed to leave" Grahame loved how he effected her, he may never have beaten her in their relationship, but the mind games he played had her emotionally drained, she was glad when he looked somewhere else, that was the first time she had ever admitted that to herself. Locating her phone in her bag she pressed a quick dial key, she would need help of that she was sure, she hoped and prayed that the person on the other end knew what it was.

"Oh no Mel, I don't think I do, you see I have decided that I want you back, " as he was talking he had bolted the door, stopping all escape for her. Backing away, she judged how quick she could move around him and towards the door.

"What? Why on earth would I want you back Grahame, you cheated on me, married her, I believe a child on the way. So answer me why would I want you. I have happiness in my life now"

"Oh yes Mel I know you have, a Mr Mark Jacobs-Calaway and a Mr Glenn Jacobs- Calaway oh and let's not forget their little daughter Lilly who I believe you teach. You see Mel I know all about your secret affair with not one but two married men, who are parents. Now how would the school deal with that I wonder, oh yes I think Mr Edwards was adamant that should he find any of his staff involved or considering involvement with a parent, then instant dismissal. That in turn will lose you an income which I do know for a fact you rely on, yes you do to pay your cottage, which I do believe is in arrears on the mortgage around four months now" Mel shook her head how had he found out about Glenn, Mark and Lilly, what had he done to get this information. Was he mad, her mortgage was paid, nothing outstanding, seeing she smirk, she knew deep down he had messed with the account, he had to have, after all he was in charge at the bank.

"I have no idea what you are on about Grahame and should you continue with these ludicrous accusations, I will have no alternative but to report you"

"Mel, Mel, Mel report me to who? No one knows I am here, no one saw me come in. No one saw me do this" his hand pulled back and hit. Mel fell backwards over the desk, why had he done that, what had she done to him for him to hit her.

"Oh dear did that hurt. I am sorry but you see I don't take kindly to my woman answering back, or fucking another man, I don't share Mel, you are mine" Mel sat up dazed as she lifted a hand to her face, pulling it back she was surprised to find blood.

"NO I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT YOU"

"Mel, if you want to keep your job, your cottage and your reputation, which believe me honey I can ruin in a second if I wanted. Then you will do what I asked"

"FUCK YOU GRAHAME I WOULD NEVER WANT YOU NEVER!" advancing on her, he threw her against the door, watching her slide down in pain, this was so much fun, seeing her hurt and in pain, he would have her begging before this was over, begging for his cock.

"MEL!" Thank god her phone call had worked, Mark had understood, hearing him banging on the shutter doors. He had took Lilly back to the car strapped her in as they told Glenn all about her day and the four play dates she had coming up. He felt his phone go off, surprised to see Mel's number, he shouted hello but heard nothing, accept a mumble. Listening, he heard a bang, then Mel shouting that was enough for Mark, running out of the car, he headed as fast as he could to the playground. He heard what to him sounded like a body slamming against the door, banging on the shutter he shouted her name. Shit something was going on in there and he couldn't get to her, rushing to the front of the building he caught up with Mr Edwards making a last minute check off the school before he shut down for the night

"Mr Jacobs- Calaway are you ok" almost at his wits end. Mark pushed through the hall, towards Mel's classroom, with Mr Edwards following

"Miss Lane, something wrong " was all he got out as he ran through the now open door of his daughters classroom, scanning the room he couldn't see her any where

"Mel, come on darlin where are you?" hearing a soft sob he pushed her desk out of the way finding her in a broken mess under it. Pulling her out into his arms he held her tight, whispering words of comfort.

"What the hell? Oh god Mel is she ok, What happened, who would do such a thing?"

Neither men saw the figure come out of the bathroom and head out of the door, working around the shadows that were casted around the school due to the dark sky and dusk, he easily got to his car undetected. He had damaged her bad , which hadn't been his intension, she had deserved it, throwing it in his face, that she didn't want him, who the hell did she think she was. Hearing an ambulance in the distance, he knew he had to get out of here and fast, next time he would have her, she was his for the taking.

John had called the ambulance shocked to see his good friend Mel battered, more surprised at the way Lilly's dad held her, rocking her, as he whispered words of comfort. Lilly's other dad came running in shocked to see their little one in the state she was.

"Lilly sweetheart you stay there ok, do not come in" Lilly knew then something bad had happened, her eyes filled with tears, sticking her thumb in her mouth she just looked at her daddy.

"It's ok sweetheart, tell you what daddy will take you back to the car" catching Mark's eye he shared the look that told him Mel was in a bad way. Both saying without words whoever had done this would suffer by their hands. It would be painful and slow, torture at it's best. Priority was getting Mel sorted as he carried his sobbing daughter in his arms, he guided the medics to the classroom, praying she would be ok.


	21. Chapter 21

**It had been a long night for all involved, three weary adults and a small emotional child, didn't speak as they moved the car into the snow covered school car park. It was almost ten in the evening and all were drained from the last few hours.**

"**Thanks for the lift Mark" John spoke first breaking the silence in the car, casting his eyes over little Lilly who had cried herself to sleep , there was no way she could be in school tomorrow. Placing his hand on Mark's shoulder as if in comfort**

"**Let Lilly have tomorrow off, Mark, Glenn. Mel will be ok. She is in the best place"**

"**I hope so John I really do, we will keep you informed about her and when she will be back at school the doctors confirmed she should be allowed home tomorrow. John she will be staying with us if that is a problem with you or issues around her job, We would be grateful if you can voice them now, so when she is out, she knows the full facts" John had seen a side to this little family and the love they all had for Mel, he could easily turn a blind eye, she deserved it after what had happened. She had managed to tell them who had done it, and all John could think was god hell the man when these two caught him. **

"**I didn't see anything to say otherwise, just concerned parents over their daughters teacher, all I will say is look after she is special, tell her not to rush back we will see her when she is ready and back to herself, her job will always be safe" opening the car door he shivered as the cold hit the warmth from outside, saying goodnight he slipped out towards his car. Glad that the night was over, tomorrow he would give himself a lie in, it wasn't every day the headmaster was late tomorrow was going to be one of them. He knew there would be lots of questions and well wishes for Mel she was loved by both staff and children. Tonight though a family was missing a very much loved person, he could only imagine what they were going through.**

**Mark turned the car around and headed back to their home, the light that shined throughout it was dimmer tonight, Mel would be missed by all. Tomorrow when she came home she would be loved, protected, and cherished by them all. Lilly would be so happy that she could come with them to collect her, whilst she didn't fully understand what had happened to her mummy as she called her. She knew a bad man had hurt her, and that her daddy's would eventually catch up to him. She had cried herself to sleep, screaming as they had to reluctantly drag her away from the hospital room. The doctor had confirmed they could stay if they wanted, but it wasn't the best place for Lilly, so all three had agreed she was better at home in her own bed with her teddy's. Mel had sent both Glenn and Mark away confirming all she would do was sleep, and Lilly needed them more than her.**

"**Mark let's take some time off till New Year" Mark glanced at his husband he was thinking the same thing, sod work, Lilly and Mel needed their full attention, Christmas was coming and the office could carry on without them for a few weeks, in fact sod that more than a few.**

"**Nah let's take a month out, the girls needs us more than the office, lets' get them settled collect Mel tomorrow, knowing our little one she will want to go back to work straight away, I know how important the show is to her to the children and she would want to be there. If we at least get her to stay home for one day with Lilly too, then she can rest. God Glenn I thought we had lost her tonight, never do i….." his voice broke as tears came down his cheeks, Glenn reached over and grabbed his hand in comfort**

"**Me to baby, that little one has got into our hearts, into Lilly's heart, I don't know what we would have done if she had. How could he have done that to her? My god the man was meant to have loved her at one point. The good thing is the concussion isn't as bad as we thought, and a broken arm, as well as a fractured cheek bone, hell it looked a lot worse than it was thank god. "**

"**She had no chance against him according to John this Grahame guy is around 6ft 2". Hell she's 5ft nothing, how scared she must have been. I will fucking kill him Glenn when I get hold of him" clenching Mark's hand tighter he comforted him with his strength.**

"**We will leave it for now Mark, concentrate on getting Mel on her feet, and replace Lilly's images of today with good happy memories. In fact I know Santa is at the local mall let's take the girls tomorrow, make a family day of it, they would love that after all this. That low life can wait, we will deal with him when the time is right, at the moment he isn't priority"**

"**Glenn you always manage to calm me down darlin, you are right, tomorrow family day and lots of loving" smiling he enter the code into the gate, pulling the car into the garage.**

"**Baby you get lots of loving tonight we both do" parking the car, he pulled his husband to him taking his mouth in a heated kiss. **

"**Let's get munckin to bed poor little mite is shattered. You grab her Mark I will go check the horses" shutting the garage up for the night, Mark headed up with a sleeping Lilly in his arms as he heard the outer door to the stables open. Climbing the stairs he was glad to be home, his body weary from all that had happened. Placing Lilly on her bed, he quickly undressed her, and placed her jammies on, mumbling in her sleep she reached up for a hug**

"**Love you daddy" hugging him she moved over to cuddle her teddy going back into a deep sleep.**

"**Love you to pumpkin" Mark whispered as he kissed her smooth cheek. making sure she was snuggled and warm. Heading to his bedroom he stripped his clothes off, needing a shower to wash the day away as well as heat his chilled body. Switching the shower on, he waited for it to get warm as he heard the downstairs door shut and bolt. Climbing into the shower, he warmed it up, loving the heat as it hit his cool skin. Not hearing his husband enter the shower, he was surprised when soft lips pressed against his back, his head bent as he felt the tenderness from Glenn's soft lips moving between his shoulder blades, down his back, to his buttocks, then back up. Turning in his husbands arms he brought his mouth to his, needing no wanting the love from him. Being in Glenn's arms being loved by him would make it all better. At times Glenn was the stronger one, especially when it came to Mel. They both loved her so much, yet Mark could not see beyond the red haze that made him want to kill Grahame, Glenn could always calm him, make him relax, this was one of the ways.**

"**I love you so much darlin" Mark bent his face into Glenn's neck tasting his smooth skin as Glenn's hands ran circles around his back, in comfort, which soon turned to passion, each stroke getting more teasing.**

"**I love you to baby so much, come on I want you to make love to me Mark, on the bed with the candles on, feel the satin sheets underneath my body as you take me" Mark's head flew up, seeing the need in Glenn's eyes, the need for Mark to take his anger out on him. If Mark carried on the anger would eat at him, this way he could get rid of the haze that was overcoming him, it would ease the tension in his strong body, allowing him to be there completely for the family.**

"**Glenn you do know what you are asking?" Mark wasn't sure if he could do this, it had been awhile since his anger was this bad, the last time Glenn had asked him to fuck him in anger, to bring it down to a normal level. Mark had hurt him bad, he hadn't been able to walk for a few days, but hell the orgasm was electric. If this was what needed to be done Glenn would do it, after all they were married and he did love when his husband was out of control.**

**Brushing Mark's wet hair from his face he took his husbands mouth with a hard kiss**

"**Baby we need it, both of us, Take me hard , fuck me" Mark didn't need telling twice switching the shower off he pushed his husband out of the bathroom towards the bed. Glenn's back hit the bed hard as Mark's body covered him, he knew this wouldn't be gentle for either of them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Glenn's back hit the bed, feeling the softness of the satin sheets under him, that would be the only softness he would feel for a few hours. Mark was in full blown rage, Glenn had mentioned Grahame's name as they moved to the bed, the red haze had come over Mark immediately . His husband's body pressed him hard into the bed, his mouth biting leaving angry red mark's on Glenn's soft skin.**

"**Mark fuck baby that hurt" withering under him, trying to get his skin away from his husband's mouth. He couldn't move he was held prisoner in his strong arms, just how he liked it.**

"**Serves ya right bringing that bastards name up in conversation what the hell were you thinking?" his finger moved down Glenn's ass grabbing his cheek hard pinching, as Glenn groaned in pain and pleasure.**

"**Guess I wasn't old man" yeah that did it, Mark's temper flew out of orbit, his eyes heating as he moved to Glenn's neck biting hard again, tasting blood. Both their hearts began to beat faster, the excitement quickening their blood, Mark was no longer gentle his fingers already moving a rough path to Glenn's hole, sod lube he was getting fucked.**

"**Gonna keep up with this old man then you bastard" looking down at Glenn he loved the damage he had already done to his light skin, bruises were forming, teeth marks clearly on show**

"**Let go Mark fucking let go and take me come on old man show me what you got" Mark hit out he couldn't stop catching Glenn in the jaw, he turned him over and slammed his hard cock straight in. Glenn screamed in pain**

"**You fucking idiot you could have …." Mark stopped what was coming out of his mouth his covering it, sending the words back down his throat, as his tongue thrust deep . His hand none too gentle grabbed his husbands cock, and rubbed hard and fast. Glenn was in pain, so much pain, yet here it came that light, that wonderful feeling, sending him over from the pain straight into pleasure. Mark roared his release, not caring how much damage he had inflicted on his husband, he had asked for it, he damn well got it. Glenn came in Marks hand , he too roared his release, allowing his aching body to lay on the bed open for all to see.**

"**Get your sorry ass up Glenn we are far from finished" seeing the evil smirk come over Mark's face, he knew he would suffer for days after. Yet seeing the red haze start to dull in his husband's eyes he knew it would all be worth it. **

**For hours Mark took his anger, frustration and even guilt for not being there to save Mel, out on Glenn's willing body, after coming hard again, his tired body was sated, relaxed and contented. Taking in the mess of Glenn's body, there wasn't a place on him that hadn't been marked or bitten. Pulling his husband close to him, he ran his hands down his soft back, **

"**Thank you darlin, I needed that, now my love let's get you cleaned up, and settled in my arms warm and loved"**

"**I love you baby" were the only words that he could mumble, the sound of bed and cuddles sounded wonderful after what they had done, boy had he enjoyed it. Not often this happened as the pain and damage that the older man could do wasn't worth the risk. Yet tonight Mark had needed the release and he was so glad he could be there for him.**

"**I love you so much darlin so very much" helping him to his feet he guided them to the bathroom, after running a bath for Glenn, he helped him in, going back to clean up the bed, and placed new covers on. Lighting the candles, he nipped to check on Lilly, who was curled around a pillow and her teddy, covers off. Covering her up, a soft kiss placed on her cheek.**

**Mark headed downstairs uncaring that he was naked and his body sported love marks, he made Glenn and himself a hot chocolate with cream, and headed back up. His heart full of love, at seeing his husband curled up on Mark's side of the bed with his pillow clutched just like Lilly was fast asleep. Placing the mugs on the side, he grabbed a shower, then blew the candles out for the night, curling around his husband's warm body, Mark finished his chocolate then settled down to sleep. Glenn felt the bed move and snuggled back against Mark both content and relaxed. Tomorrow was a big day and they needed sleep now, the anger gone for the time being.**

**Mark and Glenn woke to the sun shining through the curtains they had forgotten to close them last night. Both looked over the valley **

"**What a beautiful sight eh darlin. I love seeing the sun glisten off the snow"**

"**Sure is baby, not as beautiful as the sleeping beauty that snuck in to our bed" Both men smiled down at a sleeping Lilly, who was curled up between them, snoring softly she sounded so cute Mark almost burst out laughing .**

"**You ok darlin after what I did to you?" Glenn reached out and caressed his face**

"**Baby you needed it and don't worry I am sure I will get a lot of TLC from you over the next few days along with Mel. God I'm so glad we aren't working till New Year, my body is so sore but in the best way. I love you Mark you Lilly and Mel Nothing can tear us apart now nothing" Mark saw the determination in Glenn's eyes, once they had sorted Grahame out then yes nothing could come between them, at least he hoped so. Leaning over their sleeping daughter he kissed Glenn, communicating in his kiss how he felt, how sorry he was for hurting him and how much he loved him.**

**Mel awoke around 8-00am , sore and sleepy, the doctor did say she would be drained all down to the medication they had given her the night before to help her sleep. Looking out the hospital window she was glad she was heading home, back with her little family. The only thing she was worried about now was her job and cottage. Yet she was sure Mark and Glenn would help her on that, hadn't they talked about it. Hearing the door open she looked over at the nurse who had been with her when she first arrived.**

"**Hi honey how you doing this morning?"**

"**Sore, Chrissy" **

"**I am not surprised honey, now where is that gorgeous family of yours never have I seen two men worry and men the size of trees at that. You honey are a lucky lady having those two and that cute little girl she Is just a peach" Mel smiled yes they were all very special.**

"**They will be here later, they are great, and little Lilly she is sweet"**

"**Now are you up to eating honey," Mel nodded trying to sit up. Yet her plaster was in the way.**

"**What are on earth are you trying to do honey let me help you, gosh your all twisted" between laughs and jokes they managed to get Mel sat up for her breakfast.**

"**Will I still be able to go home Chrissy?"**

"**Honey we will have no choice but to send you home, your men made sure of that last night, one night was all they would allow us to keep you in said they would care for you at home" Chrissy's body shivered**

"**Now I wouldn't mind being cared for by them yes miss I sure would"**

"**Chrissy what are you like?"**

"**A hot blooded woman who, wouldn't say no to two gorgeous hunks. Now you eat that breakfast honey so we can get you on your merry way. I will be back in a while ok see you shortly"**

"**Thanks Chrissy" **

**Eating her food Mel wondered how the others were had Lilly settled well she was so upset last night she hoped she hadn't gone into school , John would have made sure they didn't send her in. How she wished she was with them cuddled up and safe in their house, in the hospital she felt vulnerable no idea where Grahame had gone. Even though Mark and Glenn had left strict instructions no one was to go near her, Grahame always had his ways of getting what he wanted. She had to look more into what he had said last night check her statements and account she was no way behind in arrears. Why would he stoop so low and to attack her in her own classroom, children could have been there. She would do what John had advised and call the police, she just hoped they believed her, after all Grahame had a lot of pull in the small village.**

**Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the door to her private room open, as she was sipping her coffee she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Turning she was face to face with the biggest winter white polar bear she had ever seen, holding a large pink get well soon balloon, hiding a little munckin better know as Lilly. Her face had a big smile on it as she managed with some difficulty to give the bear to Mel**

"**Morning mummy, daddy promised me this was the biggest and best one we could get. I told him it had to be the bestest for the best mummy and you will need lots of cuddles to get better. I like my teddy's when I am ill so I fought this would be ok" Mel was so surprised and over whelmed **

"**Oh sweetheart that is so beautiful and you are right I will need lots of cuddles. Know what would make it extra special if I could get a hug from you. It will make me so much better" Lilly climbed on the bed straight into Mel's arms hugging her tight.**

"**Where are your daddy's sweetheart?"**

"**They are getting all your medication and sorting the paperwork out, something about getting you the hell out of here" Lilly curled in tighter to Mel, knowing she really shouldn't have said the word but hoped Mel would let her get away with it**

"**You honey need to think before you speak"**

"**Sorry mummy, I missed you so much. I wanted to stay I thought you would be lonely but daddy made sure you were ok. You were weren't you?"**

"**Yes sweetheart I was, I missed you too all of you" letting Lilly settle better on the bed she was surprised when she looked down to see her fast asleep again. Gently moving her hair from her face she watched the little girl sleep, a few minutes later her eyes drifted shut. That was how Mark and Glenn found them when they walked into the room.**

"**Don't they look adorable pity we need to wake them"**

"**I bet they won't mind when we tell them we can leave here now and go see Santa" Mark laughed**

"**I just hope it isn't too much for Mel she looks so tired they both do. What do you think baby?"**

"**Let's just take them to see Santa then head home, we can cook what we want and they can sleep or just relax"**

"**Yeah sounds good to me,. Let's give them another half an hour I could do with a caffeine fix"**

"**You stay here darlin I will go get some" kissing his husband, a bounce in his step, he headed to the café. It would be a relaxing day after a bad one, just what they all needed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n Good to be back online hope you like this next chapter xx**

**Mel sensed the guys in the room as she slowly came awake to the smell of fresh coffee, and was that hot chocolate, her nose moving a little it sure was. Opening her eyes she looked up into a pair of Emerald eyes, attached to a smiling face.**

"**Good to have you back with us darlin. Guess the hot chocolate tempted those taste buds" placing two cups on the table next to her hospital bed, he helped her sit up, whilst doing his best not to wake Lilly. Glancing down at the small ball curled as close as she could be to Mel, she smiled kissing her head.**

"**Let her sleep awhile longer baby girl, she had a late night, we all did" looking into Glenn's face she reached out for him pulling him into a kiss, noticing the mark's he hadn't been able to cover, now that he had taken his scarf and coat off. Her fingers traced down what looked like bites , looking at Mark questioning what had happened, what he had done. Glenn took Mel's small hand in his kissing the palm**

"**It's ok sweetheart, he did what I asked"**

"**But…."**

"**Mel it's ok. Look" pointing at Mark she saw the damage Glenn had done to him too, what had these men done to each other, whilst she was in hospital, her men had felt the need to hurt each other why?**

"D**arlin I had to work my anger out someway and this was how we did it, please don't look at me as though I would hurt you Mel, you know me too well by now darlin. We would never hurt you either of us" dropping a kiss on her parted lips, he allowed her to take control of it her hands pulling him tight to her, pulling them both**

"**How I wish I was home last night, stopped you from doing this, why would you?"**

"**baby girl we both enjoyed it, please let it go, we need you to get better, let us look after you and care for you ok. Love you as we want to" knowing she wouldn't get any further with them she accepted it for the time being, as Mark handed her the hot chocolate with whipped cream. He had gone out the hospital to get it, no way were they having the rubbish they served here. Smiling as the warmth ran through her body she held Lilly close to her.**

"**Ok I will, for now, I love you both so much and don't like to see either of you hurt"**

"**The same applies to us darlin, and when you are up to it we will search out the bastard who did this to you" leaning into his hand that was caressing her face, Mel took warmth from the love she felt from them both.**

"**Sweetheart shall we help you get ready, the doctors have signed you out and we want to take you both to the mall before we head home. I know a certain sleeping beauty would love to see Father Christmas and I bet you would like to see the Christmas lights maybe have a light lunch out"**

"**That sounds perfect Glenn, thank you both of you"**

"**It's the start of many days like this Mel, the doctor confirmed you are signed off work for at least three weeks which will take us till well after Christmas, now darlin before you start saying anything we know damn well you will want to get back to school, be there for the Christmas show, I spoke with John this morning they will have you back as soon as you are ready, and we know you it will be tomorrow. So Glenn and I are off now for a while, to be with you both, our family. You need us more than ever now Mel, we will have this day out today and both of us will take you both to school tomorrow" **

**Mel could feel the tears in her eyes, they had again took over, made sure her priority's came first, again it was all about what she wanted. What was best for both her and Lilly, how could she not love them.**

**Feeling a small body wriggle next to her, she saw Lilly waking up, her arms going around Mel as best she could without hurting her. **

"**Mummy, where's daddy?" rubbing her eyes with her fist she looked around sleepily as she looked for them, her face lightening up as she saw them both now sat in the chairs next to the bed. Holding her arms up for a hug, Mark pulled her onto his lap, as Glenn helped Mel off the bed, into the bathroom to get changed. **

"**Well little one whilst mummy gets changed, shall we help sort this room out, grab all that belongs to us and head home" nodding her head as she sipped on her chocolate, she slipped from her daddy's knee**

"**Make sure we don't leave Colaie behind"**

"**And who is Colaie pumpkin?"**

"**Duh the white polar bear, he looks like the one from the coke advert so I think mummy should call him Colaie"**

"**Well I must admit darlin he sure does look like him, Colaie it is then darlin only If mummy agrees ok"**

**Mel gently walked out from the bathroom with Glenn's help, hearing the last of the conversation**

"**Agrees to what?"**

"**Can we call teddy Colaie please mummy he looks so much like the polar bear from the coke adverts"**

"**You know he does what a great name for him" ruffling Lilly's hair, she turned to Mark**

"**Can we please leave I just want my family to care for me now" both men felt their hearts melt at last she had fully accepted them as a family. Grahame had done the one thing he didn't want to, he had pushed her into their arms, for their protection and love. If only he knew how badly his plans were being crushed, how now the men had no choice but to hunt him down and destroy him like he had Mel. Difference was Grahame wouldn't be lucky enough to walk away, after what he had done he would be damn lucky if he could breathe without a tube when they caught him, for now though it was family time.**

" **Come on darlin let's head out" his arm around Mel as Glenn carried Lilly and the enormous bear, calling at the nurse's station to say bye to Chrissy.**

"**Thank you for looking after our little one honey, these are a little gift for you" Glenn managed to locate the Belgian chocolates they had got her**

"**You are so welcome you look after this one, and thank you so much for these I will have them tonight watching a good movie. You are one precious family, Mel honey any time you want to change with me please just call"**

"**I will Chrissy, and thank you all of you" as Mark opened the door, he allowed his family to walk ahead of him. Glenn headed out quickly to the car as Mark kept Mel warm in the reception area. Snow had fallen again, and it was so much colder than the comfortable ward they had just exited.**

"**You up for a Santa visit darlin or we could just head back home"**

"**No Mark let's treat Lilly it has scared her so much, we need to replace it all with new memories for all of us, including you and Glenn. How much pain did you put on each other?" unshed tears in her eyes as she traced a bite on his neck with her finger.**

"**Darlin please it is how Glenn and I can be, it's how we love. Raw, and animalistic, plain fucking, it isn't something we would ever bestow on you" seeing her face redden, he stoked her cheek**

"**Or maybe you would like that one day darlin?" kissing her lips gently he pulled her closer into his warmth**

"**Maybe one day Mark, you can just not yet"**

"**I will hold you to that darlin, it would be our pleasure to show our wilder side to you. Come on darlin I can see Glenn, let's go make some happy memories" moving her towards the car, he lifted her carefully into the back. Climbing in the front he kissed his husband just happy to see his family together. Christmas songs were on the in the car, as they headed to the local centre. **

**Arriving half an hour later, Mel had both her men holding her as Lilly ran ahead to open the doors to the mall. It took their breath away, the Christmas trees, with the twinkling lights, and fairies, hanging from various branches, elves greeted each child with a small santa bag. Lilly didn't know which way to look, grabbing her daddy's legs she stopped. Mel bent down to her**

"**What's wrong sweetheart?"**

"**I don't know where to go first mummy, the elves, the trees oh look, daddy look it's father Christmas, can I see him , would he let me sit on his knee? Has he the reindeers?"**

"**Pumpkin slow down, we can see it all. Daddy promises. Where shall we go first, look the queue is small for Santa shall we go see if he will see our little princess"**

"**Yes please daddy" Glenn picked her up as all three adults walked towards Santa, all glad to see Lilly happy and smiling again, none of them had enjoyed seeing her sad little face, hear her sobbing to sleep. As Mark pulled Mel towards him he bent his mouth to her ear**

"**And would you like to sit on Santa's knee darlin?"**

"**Nah not me, I have all I want here"**

"**And what would that be darlin?" letting her pull him tighter to him she crashed her lips to his**

"**My new family Mark, you Glenn and Lilly, you have made my Christmas complete"**

"**And what about the little gift Lilly asked Santa for, would you like that too darlin?"**

"**A baby would complete it all wouldn't it Mark, is that what you and Glenn would like?"**

**Mark had to catch his breath, Mel had knocked him for six on that question and she knew damn well she had. Letting her go ahead he would talk to Glenn later they would all sit down and discuss it. One thing for sure he knew Glenn and himself would love another one, it was the consequences Mel may face, however they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For today he was going to enjoy the wonderful carefree feeling they were all having watching Lilly enjoy her visit with Santa. **


	24. Chapter 24

**As Mark caught up with Mel his arm snaked around her waist, they walked towards Glenn and Lilly, waiting in the queue to see Santa, Lilly was so excited her smile showing everyone how happy she was. As all four walked into the grotto, Lilly stopped where she stood, not believing her eyes**

"**Daddy is that really him?" Glenn smiled down at her, seeing the hope and fascination shining in her eyes.**

"**Yes sweetheart and I think he wants to meet you" Lilly looked at her daddy's and her mummy then to his big man she had only ever seen on cards. He was so jolly a big smile on his round face, covered in white hair, a lot like her daddy's beard and moustache.**

"**Well hello there little Lilly how are you today?" Santa opened his arms out as Lilly ran into them, he as real it was really him, how else would he know her name.**

"**So Lilly I can see you came with your daddy and mummy"**

"**No Santa" she whispered softly**

"**I came with my two daddy's and mummy"**

"**Well then you must be one very special little girl to have two daddy's and a mummy. Do you know how lucky you are Lilly?"**

"**Oh yes, they love and look after me and spoil me with cuddles and hugs" All three adults smiled, she loved their cuddles and it was true how loved she was**

"**You sweetheart are a lovely little girl with a very precious family. Now what would you like me to bring you?"**

"**I don't know Santa I kinda have everything I need and I don't want anything anymore since mummy joined us. I guess…" she put her small thumb in her mouth as she thought hard looking up at her daddy's and mummy.**

"**I want us to stay this happy always Santa" He was shocked by her answer most children wanted this or that costing their parents thousands yet this little one, not only had a very special family, she didn't demand anything. How unique she was, how he wished all children were like this**

"**Well sweetheart I am sure you will do, and for being the most wonderful little girl I have ever met, I have a special gift for you. Can you see that big Santa bag over there" seeing her nod**

"**Why don't you see if your daddy's can help you pick a pink gift from it"**

"**Really can I Santa?"**

"**Yes sweetheart and can I say it has been a pleasure meeting a wonderful family like you" his hand extended to the adults as they shook it saying their thanks after Lilly had hugged him and kissed his cheek. Glenn helped her choose as Mark and Mel headed out of the Santa grotto to look at the other scenes on the small tour.**

"**Look what I got mummy, I know it's not yet Christmas but daddy said I have been so good I could open this one as Santa said" Mel sat down on a small bench as Lilly showed her the brush and mirror set in a deep red, with Santa on it.**

"**Wow darling that is beautiful just for a beautiful young lady" hugging her tight, Mark helped her up as they continued around the mall. Lilly was so taken with the elves, and the snowmen, even the snow scene with the moving unicorns, squirrels, rabbits and Christmas trees. Mel was getting tired but continued around, it was so good to see Lilly happy after what had happened. Both Mark and Glenn had noticed her falter, both agreeing they would stop for a coffee and a bite to eat, after all it was getting onto 1pm**

"**You ok darlin?" Mark pulled Mel to him feeling her body shake, she was more than tired, they had overdone it, blast.**

"**I don't know Mark, can we get something to eat?"**

"**Just what we were saying sweetheart, Lilly honey, mummy needs something to eat do you want to pick where we go?" **

"**Mummy are you ok, we should have gone home I should never…."**

"**Lilly sweetheart, we all wanted to see Santa so no thinking like that, come on honey lets go find somewhere nice to eat. What do you say pasta? Pizza? "**

"**Mummy what do you want?" Lilly was still worried, she looked pale, placing her small hand in Mel's she waited**

"**Know what I want honey a Lilly hug how does that sound?"**

"**Mummy I can always do that, here" now that warmed Mel's heart, food was what she needed now and a coffee or tea. Then home with her family she knew she had done more than she had been ready for.**

"**Shall we have pasta eh?" all agreed and headed to the Italian restaurant which was all done up with Christmas lights, tress, even Christmas crackers on the table. Now this was what she had wanted, sitting down in a comfy chair, her men fussed over her as well as Lilly, ordering the food they waited, enjoying the view of people walking past, babies and toddlers chatting excitedly about Christmas, and Santa. Mel was happy as she sat back after Mark had given her medication with water. Now taking her hot tea in her hand she just enjoyed the moment, yes this was what family was all about, leaning forward she placed the cup down, grabbing both Mark's and Glenn's hand. She thanked them so much for the wonderful day, yet also confirming how tired she was getting. **

"**Darlin after we have had this how about we head home, you and Lilly need your rest and we can watch a movie in bed, or on the sofa. I must admit I am getting tired and looking at Glenn he looks like he could drop"**

"**Yeah after the way you two went for each other the other night I am not surprised" she whispered so Lilly's ears couldn't catch on what they were talking about.**

"**You two it's rude to whisper, isn't it Lilly?" Glenn **

"**I know I am and for that I am sorry. Very rude" they all laughed as they finished their lunch, happily enjoying the moment, unaware of the man watching it all, taking it in ready for his next move. So she was with them was she? And the little girl was calling her mummy how fucking sick was that. Her time was coming, he had hurt her badly, yet he wanted her on her knees, where she belonged crawling to him. As he moved towards the exit he wasn't as hidden as he thought, Mark had caught him, not wishing to alert Mel or Lilly. He spoke to Glenn, Grahame's time had come, sooner than they hoped, they had to get rid of the little shit before he did anymore damage.**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thank you for all your lovely reviews very much appreciated xx

**Heading towards his car Grahame smirked he had so much ammo on the little bitch, now to put it in action. No way would she let those giants know anything, they maybe close but Mel wouldn't allow that kind of relationship to go on, it wasn't her. In fact he wondered if she had been forced into it, she had looked so sorry for herself sat there drinking her tea in the restaurant but there again he had done some damage to her body. He wasn't that much of a bastard he had checked with the hospital how she was, claiming he was a concerned relative, it took a lot of persuading to the dumb nurse but he had managed to get round it. Calling her mobile he waited, patiently, tapping his foot his anger coming with each ring.**

**Mel was surprised to hear her phone go off, they had just finished their meal and Lilly though tired wanted a dessert, before they headed home.**

"**You going to answer that sweetheart" Glenn asked as he finished his coffee, after a lovely meal, looking at his family happy to see them all relaxed, as Mel took her phone out her face changed.**

"**Darlin what is it?" Mark wanted to grab the offending object from her hand, to stop the frown going across her face. Reaching out she placed the phone in his hand looking down his temper came to the forefront. Glenn seeing the change in his husband, moved closer to see who it was**

"**He is fucking dead. Lilly darling can we get your dessert at home we have your favourite ice cream and I am sure both you and mummy would love to cuddle up on the sofa" doing his best to control his temper, like Mark his hands clenching he was going to rip the bastards head off when they caught him. Lilly sensed a change in her daddy's and her mummy had a shocked look on her face, what had happened, she was scared. Mark reacted immediately to his daughters moods, pulling her on his lap, he soothed her with words of comfort as Glenn paid the bill. Leaving to get the car, he carried Lilly in his arms, as Glenn helped Mel**

"**Sweetheart once you and Lilly are settled in our bed, we will sort this bastard out" her body was shaking, as she leaned on her lover.**

"**Please do not get yourself hurt either of you Glenn I don't want to lose you. Maybe I should have answered the phone"**

" No you have no need to talk to that lowlife. and s**weetheart there is no chance in hell you will lose either of us, but I warn you honey Grahame will be unable to breathe without help once we have finished with him" looking at Glenn she took his hand as they exited the shopping area, she had heard rumours about these men and their past lives in the US. However she had only known them as kind, good hearted men, good daddy's to Lilly and wonderful lovers to her. She was frightened for their safety if she spoke to Grahame warned him, then nothing would happen to either of her men. Yes that would be the best idea, allowing Glenn to help her into the car, she sent a soft smile to Lilly and Mark, confirming she was ok. Her plan already forming in her head as they drove through the snow covered streets.**

"**Well little one let's get you home and settle you with mummy in our bed you can watch what you want even have ice cream in there" Lilly bit her lip, she knew something was up, never had her daddy's allowed her to eat ice cream in their bed, ok only once and that was when she was very ill. No one was ill, well she wasn't, was mummy?, had they not told her what was really wrong, had she been hurt more than she was. No her daddy's would never lie to her , it was just an extra treat for a wonderful day. Looking down at her brush set, Santa had said she was special, that they all were, special people didn't have bad things happen to them. No all would be ok it just had to be.**

"**Lilly honey you are in deep thought there what on earth is going on in that little mind of yours" **

"**Nothing mummy, emmm mummy you are ok aren't you?" she waited for the reply scared that she wasn't**

"**Of course darling once I am healed it will be different honey, I promise, with you and your daddy's looking after me I will be better before you know it" ruffling her hair, she leaned over and kissed her cheek, Lilly knew all would be ok. Mark and Glenn held their breath when Lilly had asked the question, that bastard had got into all their lives without trying, time their characters came out, the dark side of both of them, one they kept hidden from all, their true side. No one had seen that evilness, not for years they had been dangerous when younger a force to be wary off, well tonight Grahame was going to see their side. He would suffer and badly, Mark would take great pleasure in ripping the little shits head off, yet he would allow Glenn to burn him alive if he so choose. Both shared a look, each telling the other that pain and torture was their plan.**

**Pulling the car into the garage, Glenn took the girls upstairs whilst Mark went to feed the horses and unlock their old gear, that they had in a trunk hidden away from little eyes. Mark checked the horses, stroking them checking they were warm enough as if they wouldn't after all they had heating, bedding, food, more than a lot of homeless people on the street. Glenn and Mark donated a lot of money to a charity they had set up for homeless especially with the cold weather, they had built three large hotels on wasted land. Allowing people to have an address to stay, to use to get a job, without an address you couldn't get a job, without a job you couldn't get an address. A vicious circle both men, hated with a passion, their new venture was doing well, over 100 people lived in each hotel, some with children, some on their own. Enough shaking his head from the goodness they had in their lives, he walked over to the dark trunk, his fingers going over the letter's Undertaker and Kane, unlocking the trunk, the memories came flooding back, the hell they created, the lives they took without a second thought, the people they had killed, ok it was characters in the ring, yet it was real life covered over by story lines. If Vince wanted someone taking out, they were the men to do it. Pulling his black trench coat, his hat, his knives, they had been hidden from the fans. **

"**You ok there baby?" feeling his husband wrap his arms around his shoulders, he moved back into his embrace taking comfort**

"**Where are the girls?"**

"**Settled in bed with a large tub of cookie dough ice cream, hot chocolates and a movie. You have been out here along time. I see we have unpacked the outfits. Mark baby it's for the best"**

"**I Know darlin don't mean I like it, that side of us, we buried when we came over, when we promised ourselves to never let Lilly…" Glenn stopped his words with a deep kiss, this was why his husband didn't want to go back to the US, the darkness wasn't in their lives anymore, neither wanted it, yet Grahame had brought it back. Enjoying the deep kiss, he allowed Glenn to remove his clothes, the heat in the barn was toasty the soft bedding on the floor would make do for a bed. He was having his husband now, before he got into character and became the cold heartless murderer he was known for. **

"**Fuck Glenn" Mark roared as his head dropped back, seeing his sexy husband on his knees Mark's cock deep in his hot mouth, his tongue and teeth working wonders on his throbbing cock.**

"**I'm gonna….." spilling his seed into the welcoming mouth, the saltiness hit the back of Glenn's throat swallowing it all. He bent Mark's legs causing the older man to drop to the floor, without a second thought and no lube, he rammed his aching cock deep into Mark's anus. Causing them both to roar, their love making was hot and fast, neither slowing the pace, marks were made, bodies hurt yet they continued to fuck. Needing the release, before they took their anger out on the man ,who had brought pain and darkness into their world.**

**It was a few hours later, when both men went to check on two sleeping little ones. The tv still on, the ice cream carton on the side, finished, the hot chocolates drank, they looked so content curled around each other. Switching the tv off, the lights down to dim, they checked the house locking up, yet ensuring there was a key available for Mel should she need it, whilst they were out.**

**Exiting the garage, people would have been shocked to see, a man all in black, black jeans, sleeveless top, long leather trench coat and hat, knives all over his body in various holds. The other in black and red, a mask to hide his face, various instruments attached to his body, instruments meant for only one thing to maim and torture. Both men climbed on their Harley bikes they had hidden in a side room located to the left of the garage. Revving their engines they headed out onto the snow covered lane, not noticing the woman at the window, tears in her eyes, watching the two men she loved so much, their bikes had woken her.**

"**Be careful my loves. Come back to Lilly and I safe" climbing back into bed, Mel cuddled Lilly close, praying that all would work out. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Mark and Glenn change in this chapter.**

**It was early hours of the morning, when two bikes roared into the garage, the thick falling snow covering their tracks, from where they had come from, god was on their side tonight. No one in the house heard the two figures stagger up the stairs, and head into the shower, washing the dirt and blood from their bodies. It had been a long night, pain and torture had come in. Mark ripped his outfit from his body, feeling the darkness leave him as each piece of clothing hit the floor, Glenn could see the relief in his husband's eyes as they had done what had needed to be done.**

"**Baby come here" Glenn opened his arms allowing his husband to feel the comfort, his head resting on Glenn's shoulder. His body actually shivering, hating the cold darkness that had took over his body. His eyes were slowly getting back to normal from the dark green almost black to the emerald green that his husband loved. Feeling Glenn's lips moving down his neck as his body reacted automatically to his lover's mouth, and hands, as they moved back under the shower again the heat from the water running over their bodies.**

**Mark looked down as he watched him, bend down to his knees, a groan came from deep inside him as Glenn took his throbbing cock into his mouth. His tongue running up and down his length, as his hand moved onto his husbands head, this was the second time tonight that Glenn had taken control, took away the pain Mark was feeling. Not hearing the bathroom door open, neither saw the woman peer through the steamy glass, her hand covering her mouth as she saw the blood running down the drain, the marks on both their bodies. It had been a bloody fight of that she could see, and Grahame had fought back, hard. Not wanting to disturb them, yet knowing she wouldn't sleep now, she stayed routed to the spot, as her lovers fucked each other. What had really happened tonight?**

**Mark and Glenn headed down the drive from their house onto the country road, the snow was thick and forecasted to drop heavier tonight, which was in their favour, it would cover their tracks. Glenn lead towards a large house, in a built up area, security wasn't that good. They knew how to get in, after watching the house for the last few days, they also knew that Debbie was away for the weekend all paid for by the men, what woman wouldn't go away on a free spa break all inclusive, she was a greedy bitch, but for the money they paid it would all be worth it, anonymous of course. Parking the bikes, in the side street, they headed towards the back of the house, Grahame was one of those idiots who thought he was beyond touching, hurting, so security was certainly not an issue. As the men entered the house via the unlocked back door, both men thought the same how stupid was this guy?.**

**Hearing the television on pretty loud, they smirked as that would cover the noise he would make, as well as any screams. As they approached the room, they were surprised that no one was there**

"**Did you think she wouldn't warn me?" both men turned to see Grahame behind them, a knife in his hand. So Mel had betrayed them had she, that hurt.**

"**Really?" Mark's eyes were flashing between green and black, the darkness was coming in, his anger high. Glenn put his hand out to stop his husband from knocking this man down, he wanted it to be painful and not knock him out now, it would be over in seconds if that happened.**

"**Yeah she called me, told me you were coming, something about still loving me and not wanting me to be hurt. How she finds you disgusting, how you forced her. You make me sick it isn't normal" Now both men knew that was a damn lie , the only reason, Mel would have called him, was to warn him and that was it, their little one had too soft a heart.**

"**You fucking lie" came out of Mark' mouth as he edged closer, never taking his eye from the knife, knowing he had the upper hand already. Grahame may be holding the knife but he had no damn idea how to use it, he was holding it all wrong, his stand was that of a man scared shitless, not someone with the upper hand.**

"**BOO!" Was all Glenn shouted behind the man, he dropped the knife in panic, Mark actually laughed, what the hell had, Mel seen in this little shit. Kicking the knife to the side, he didn't see Grahame make his move the bastard had another knife hidden, catching Mark he sliced through to the bone, fuck that hurt. Enough Mark changed his thoughts, going into The Undertaker Grahame didn't stand a chance, one minute he was standing the knife covered in Mark's blood , the next thing he was on the floor Mark's boot at his throat as his breath was stopped, his face going almost blue as he attempted to get the heavy object away from him.**

"**Drat I hope I ain't broke his voice box I want to hear this little shit beg" pulling him up as Grahame tried to get his breath back. Mark looked at the damage that had been done, seeing the blood oozing from the wound, well he would have to wait to sort it. This man needed a taste of his own medicine, letting Glenn take over he smirked as his husband beat the shit out of the man, each hit he asked if he was sorry, he must admit he actually admired the man he didn't give in too quickly. He knew how much his husbands fists hurt hell he had been on the end of them enough times in the ring, and on the odd occasion at home when he fucked up, which thank god was nowhere near as often as he had.**

**Glenn wasn't too impressed this guy was a piece of shit blood was pouring from his mouth, yet nothing, had Mark broken his voice box. Bringing his face close he sneered at him**

"**Come on Grahame you are all talk, shouting and loud at Mel what has you so quiet?" He spat blood at him, watching the anger come into the man's eyes, hating the mask, it scared him to be honest but if he gave either of these men a inch then he was dead. **

"**FUCK YOU!FUCK YOU BOTH"**

"**Nah darlin you ain't our type, we despise women beaters, and that is what you are, a snivelling, little shit, who will now know what it is like to feel how Mel did. Tell me son your last words before we continue" Grahame's eyes widened as he saw Mark now playing with one of his knives, the jagged edge, looked like it would slice through his flesh with no problem at all. In fact the guy looked like he would take great pleasure in peeling the skin from his body, whilst he was still alive. Oh god that was their plan, both men shot him the evilest grins, loving the fear showing on his face, he had just realised what was planned for him .How his night would end, bloody and a mess, but as usual they would cover their tracks they had him sign a declaration claiming he had hacked into Mel's account played around with the figures and misplaced her money. As he signed it he knew his job was over, there would be nothing left for him, should they choose to let him live.**

**Feeling each finger on his right hand break, he screamed begging now for his life**

"**Ahhh music to our ears, did Mel beg you to?" Hearing nothing but sobs, Mark grabbed the man's face in a hard grip**

"**WELL DID SHE? DID OUR LITTLE ONE BEG YOU NOT TO HURT HER?"**

"**YES, SHE BEGGED ME, AS I THREW HER AGAINST THE DESK, THE SHUTTER DOORS" The knife went in, the skin being pulled away from the bone as Glenn held him down, Mark did what he did best, his own brand of evil. His character had taken over, the darkness came over him worked the warmth from his blood, turning him to a cold evil killer, Glenn saw his husband change, knew how difficult it was for him, he would be there when he came back from the hell he was in. Promising himself that when this was over, he would speak with Vince, see if they could forget the tour. Mark watched the skin peel away, the knife cutting the flesh as if it was butter, the blood pouring down Grahame's back, the pain was excruciating.**

"**Please I beg nooooo more" he could feel himself going dizzy, he was losing too much blood**

"**Grahame, do you really think we would allow you to live? Allow you to take your revenge out on Mel?" Glenn held the man up, watching how much pain he was in**

"**Please Glenn I promise, I will never, I will….." he collapsed the pain too much**

"**Damn baby I think I went too far?" Mark looked up at his husband, then at the body, the blood on his hands, he felt Grahame's pulse, faint.**

"**Let him sleep darlin, when he wakes up, he will be in so much pain then we will continue." Glenn regretted it, Mark or should he say, The Undertaker, was having too much fun, this wasn't his beloved, this was the devil reincarnated. He only prayed Mark would come back to him. saying that he hadn't gone completely into his Kane character, when Grahame woke up, he would have the pleasure in meeting him. Grabbing some matches, he waited patiently for the man to wake up, hoping sooner rather than later, he fancied lighting something and flesh smelt the best, when blackening. Oh yes his time would come, but for now he would let The Undertaker finish his job. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Grahame slowly came to through a haze of pain, where was he? Lifting his head, he tried to get focused the blackness on the edge on his vision, threatening to take him under again. Trying to get his thoughts together, it felt like blades were stabbing through his skin, he reached around feeling stickiness, bringing his hand back he could just make out blood, fuck it hadn't been a bad dream, he should have known with the pain he was in, Wearily he got to his feet, scared they would come out of the walls. Who the hell were these men Mel had gotten involved with?, when he had seen them with her they were gentle, loving, and bloody normal, apart from their size. The men who attacked him were so far removed from normal it scared the shit out of him. His hands moved along what was a rough wall, the dim light from a candle helped guide him, towards a door. Twisting the handle it was unlocked, his gut instinct told him to flee as fast as his body could, yet his mind question him what was on the other side. Swallowing down his gut wrenching fear, the bile from his stomach wanting to come up, he gently twisted the handle and pulled on the door.**

**Mark and Glenn heard the small noise, at last their victim was awake, time for the fun to begin, plunging the small room into darkness the two men waited. Their eyes were accustomed to the dark within seconds, watching the figure move slowly into the room, they waited. Grahame hated the dark it was his one fear from childhood, he had never told a soul about it, not wanting to give that person the power over him, but now he was that scared little boy of 6 years old, he knew now his mum lied when she told him monsters do not exist in the dark. They did boy did they ever, they came in 7ft sized men, because that was what he classed Mark and Glenn as, monsters. He had to get to Mel, tell her what they were like, who they really were. Not the men she loved, the caring men, they were evil from the depths of hell. As he felt along the wall he was sure he felt a warm breath against his ear, stopping he waited. Were they here in this room?. No he would sense them surely, as he inched further into the darkness, he felt something rub against his back, causing him to fall, gradually he got to his feet, reaching out to the wall again. What the hell was that, he touched oh god no, it was one of them.**

"**Pleaseeee no more" he whispered his voice breaking under the fear he felt.**

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY NO MORE!" Mark bellowed at him from the other side of the room, making Grahame turn towards the voice, losing contact of Glenn. That moment was all he needed as Glenn moved away, treading carefully, he grabbed the small canister he needed to light the place ablaze.**

"**DID YOU STOP FOR OUR LITTLE ONE" Glenn now roared at him, fuck where was he, reaching for where the big man had once stood all he felt was the cold wall, crumbling in his hands. He could smell something shit was that petrol. No they wouldn't surely not, they would be put away for this, Lilly taken from them he would make damn sure. **

"**YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS" he shouted into the darkness , where were they oh shit please god no, hearing the strike of a match. He saw it light Glenn's face up or rather his mask which looked worse in the dimming flame, his eyes dead, no emotion behind them.**

"**Who gave you that impression Grahame?" Mark's voice was low, deep and sounded like death, if he knew what death sounded like, the guy would give the reaper a run for his money, in fact both these men would.**

"**Mel will know you are behind this, she loves me, she won't forgive you" backing back to what he hoped was the wall Mark's body stopped him**

"**She loves us boy and she will forgive us for this, we know she will. SO BOY WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"**

"**I'm sorry is that what you want to fucking hear, how sorry I am, there told you?"**

"**And?"**

"**What I told you so you would stop"**

"**What on earth gave you that idea? Kane catch he is all yours" as Mark pushed him towards his husband the petrol from the canister splashed over Grahame as Glenn lit the match, his whole life went in to slow motion. He couldn't stop his fall, he couldn't stop the petrol from splashing over him as the match flew in the air towards him, his life was over. Hearing his screams the flesh burning, Mark had to get out of the place, he hated the smell. Going into the fresh air, the cold meant nothing to him, the snow falling heavy. Hearing Glenn come up behind him, he turned to his husband**

"**Is he?"**

"**It's done Mark, no longer will she be scared" Mark lifted his hand up**

"**Burn it to the ground" seeing his husband smile, he knew Kane was in his element, he loved to burn things, anything, so a whole cabin in a back wood was the best thing in the world, he could play for a few hours. Mark sat on his bike, smiling at the happiness on his husbands face, his body hurt from the stabbing, the blood drying, the man had hit back hard at both men, leaving marks. Looking at the sky the fingers of dawn were dragging through the dark night. The cabin was a burnt out shell of it's original self, oh dear Grahame's cabin hadn't lasted long he had only brought it two months ago, or had he?. Paperwork and details would never be traced back to the men, after all they had the best lawyers, accountants amongst others to cover any tracks, without question. **

"**KANE!" Hearing the crunch of snow under feet, he turned to his husband.**

"**We need to go, dawn is close and I want to get away from this place, this coldness is killing me, I want our home warmth in your arms, I cannot do this again Kane, It's not me it's not who I am" Glenn saw his husbands strong body shake, they had to leave now.**

**Revving their bikes they headed home.**

**Mel stood watching her lovers fuck, they were rough, it actually frightened her, but at the same time she was getting turned on, seeing them go for each other. Hearing the soothing words of comfort that Glenn spoke to Mark, she knew then and there she didn't need to know what had happened tonight, whatever went down had ripped Mark apart. He had gone in as something he didn't want to ever go in as again, seeing the tenderness now that Glenn was showing his husband, she stood there whilst Glenn helped Mark out from the shower, taking the soft towels he wrapped them around his body. Looking up he was surprised to see Mel watching tears running down her face.**

"**Hi baby, how long you been there sweetheart?" Mark hadn't acknowledged her yet, he was safe in his husband's arms, feeling all the warmth run back through his veins.**

"**Long enough Glenn, shall I get him a shot of brandy or hot chocolate" Mark realised Mel was there, how many times would she see him at his lowest. Yet he was not ashamed, this was who he was and if she loved him as much as she claimed, then she would be ok. **

"**Hot chocolate darlin" he opened his arms as Glenn moved back, Mel didn't think twice she threw herself into his welcoming arms, letting them enclose her between them. It had been a bad night for her lovers, she would make it up to them in time. How she loved them both.**

"**I love you both so much, whatever you have done, whatever you have gone through tonight, we will stick together "**

"**Darlin you will never find out what happened, I love you" Mark took her welcoming lips under his, enjoying her taste, as Glenn kissed her neck, whispering words of love. All three adults enjoyed the feeling of being held by the other.**

"**When you are better Mel, you will explain to us both why you felt the need to warn Grahame" looking into her lovers eyes, she would have some explaining to do, and she would be in deep shit she knew. She had betrayed them, and knew they would take it out on her when she was better. Not that they would hurt her, no way in hell, but a harsh hand to her backside, was one of the things both men promised. Her body shook with desire, the thought of having that done to her, was turning her on, making Mark his chocolate, Glenn lifted their beautiful daughter up in his arms, taking her to her own room he tucked her into her warm duvet with her teddy. Kissing her soft cheek, he went back to his husband taking him in his arms he soothed his back. Mel found them like that as she brought the drinks up, slipping in the middle of them she kissed both her lovers, settling down in each others arms ensuring that Mel was comfortable with her injuries, they slept all would be ok, it had to be.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lilly heard the alarm go off, opening her sleep heavy eyes, she looked around her room, she was sure she had fallen asleep next to mummy. Where was she? Had her daddy's come home? She knew they had not come to bed as she had gotten up in the night wanting the toilet, and for the first time in her young life her daddy's weren't there. Walking down the hall the lights had been left on in her daddy's room which wasn't like them, nervously she walked in scared of what she would find. Climbing on the bed, her mummy was asleep in between her daddy's, they looked bad, as if they had been in a fight, there was a bandage on one of her daddy's. Why, he was ok when they had come home, gently touching the white she saw red on the white, that was blood. Looking at her other daddy, he looked beaten. Tears fell down her face, were they alive or asleep?, sticking her thumb in her mouth, her teddy close to her she tried to control her tears. **

**Glenn was the first to hear the noise, that had come through his nightmare, trying to work out what it was, he opened his eyes, looking straight into his daughters tear stained face. Sitting up quickly fuck that hurt, he forgot the damage that had been done early that morning. Holding his arms out Lilly crept into them**

"**Sweetheart what on earth has you so upset?" he asked as he stroked her hair, and her back, much what he had done for his husband a few hours ago.**

"**Daddyy.. daddy and you are hurt, see daddyyyys bbbbbllleeding" Glenn looked over at Mark damn the blood had leaked through onto the bandage, damn they hadn't turned the lights down , neither wanted Lilly to see them like this, he had hoped to be covered up by the time she was awake. Looking at the clock shit he had slept through the alarm, not surprising really. Mel had come too, hearing Lilly so upset and Glenn trying to comfort her, Raising her eyes up at Glenn in question, she wondered what on earth.**

"**Lilly woke up and saw us?" oh blast thought Mel the little girl must be so scared her daddy's looked bad, especially Mark.**

"**Honey come to mummy" Lilly reluctantly climbed into Mel's arms her eyes on her daddy, he hadn't woken up, he always woke up when he heard her voice.**

"**Mummy" she whispered so softly afraid to ask**

"**Yes sweetpea"**

"**Are my daddy's ok? "**

"**Yes sweetheart, they had a little accident, nothing to worry about. Now shall we go get you breakfast, in fact shall we stay in bed longer, leave going to school today" Lilly nodded her head, she didn't want to be away from her family not today. She needed hugs and love, seeing her daddy move she breathed out, he was alive, he would wake when he was ready. Snuggling down in her mummy and daddy's arms, they wiped away her unshed tears, her eyes felt tired, she always felt tired after she had cried. Settling back down she fell asleep, with the two adults watching over her until their eyes became sleepy.**

**As the little family slept, they didn't hear the police sirens go by, they didn't hear the news that Grahame Marshall, Manager of Holdings Bank's body had been found burnt within his new cabin he had purchased recently with funds he had stolen through fraud. Cause of death faulty wiring that Mr Marshall had been advised about when he first brought the house. There was the odd bottle un burnt around his body, chances were he was too drunk to escape. If Mel had heard the news, she would have been shocked, Grahame never drank much, so all of it was lies, she would know it was her men that had done it. But with most news it would be tomorrow's chip wrapping, yet in a small village like there's she would find out soon enough just not at the moment. The snow fell heavy, the family slept, taking comfort from each other.**

**Mark awoke aching, his body bruised and battered, looking down where Grahame had stabbed him the blood had leaked through, not enough to make a mess of the sheets, but enough to show it needed changing. Sitting up he rubbed his head, gazing out of the window, it was dusk, had he slept all day, the snow was still falling, did it ever stop? He hoped not as that was the cold he would welcome, the darkness had slowly gone. Setting his feet onto the carpet, he walked slowly to the bathroom, as he passed the large window overlooking the yard, he looked down. There was Lilly, Glenn and Mel playing snow ball fights, opening the window a little, he could hear the laughter from Little Lilly, it warmed his heart. Shutting the cold out, he went and did what he needed to do, Glenn or Mel would have to change his dressing in awhile, for now he wanted to join his family in the snow, forget what had happened the night before.**

"**Daddy!" the two adults stopped as Lilly went running to the back door, there was Mark stood in his boots, black jeans, sweatshirt and jacket, a smile on his face for his little one, Bending down he held his arms out to pick her up, hugging her tight to him, he was surprised when Lilly pulled back**

"**No daddy I am not allowed to hug you too tight, mummy said you were in a bad accident both my daddy's and I have to be extra careful with both of you. you more daddy" his heart melted, Mel had covered for them, had Lilly seen the state they were in, poor little mite she must have been so worried, Bringing her face to his he kissed her cheek, seeing tears in his sweetheart's eyes**

"**Lilly darlin please don't cry. What has you so upset pumpkin?"**

"**I fought you were dead daddy, this morning when i…" her words were babyish, what she had seen had taken its toll on her, she was tired with it all. as a daddy he knew her so well.**

"**Oh god darlin, no never, please never think that" hugging her as tight as he could, they had to make a lot more happy memories for their baby, she should never have witnessed the damage that had been done, not only from Grahame but from his husband. **

**Trying to lift his baby in his arms he couldn't he hurt too damn much, Glenn ran the last few steps taking Lilly into his arms, so she wouldn't see the pain her daddy was in**

"**I think it's time we all went in hey sweetheart, it's getting cold and we need to make daddy better don't we. How about you go take your coat and boots off and get a warm shower. Ok honey bee" Lilly nodded, skipping away, happy her daddy was awake, she did what was asked.**

"**Mark, oh god Mark let me check the damage, please" Mel had seen Mark pale whilst comforting Lilly, he didn't have the strength as yet to pick her up, but with love and care from Mel and Glenn he would soon be back to normal.**

"**It hurts baby girl, it hurts so bad" lifting his top up after shedding his coat, Mel checked the damage, he had torn the wound apart when he had lifted his daughter. Glenn grabbed the first aid kit, they had been in worse situations than this, a few stitches, dressing and brandy his husband would be ok.**

"**Come on old man let's get you sorted" kissing his husbands soft lips they went to the room hidden at the back of the kitchen. Mel had already managed with some difficult movements to take her coat off, sitting down in the chair she grabbed her medication. Tears again starting in her eyes, brushing them away, she couldn't be weak now, Mark and Glenn needed her to be strong, show Lilly that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, and it wasn't, she knew Mark would heal and so would she. **

**It was the time in between that was the difficult part, she wanted to show both her lovers with her body how much she loved them, for what they had done. She knew one way and one way only, to have the baby they all wanted, as she thought about that, her mind drifted, when was the last time she had her period, wasn't she due or had she been due?. With all that had gone on the stress, the beating, it all took it out on her body, she had never been regular, yes that would be it. Surely god wouldn't be that kind to them, for a baby to be expected it would make the family stronger, the love the adults had for each other, would be shown by a little one. Rubbing her belly she hoped she was, yet didn't want to think about it, to be let down. Tomorrow she would ask Glenn to take her to work, and Lilly school, then she could nip out for a test, what a wonderful Christmas present that would make for them all.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Like all good things they have to come to an end, I enjoyed writing this story and wish to thank the following who have supported me through it with their wonderful reviews. LadyDragonsblood, Shyann, KaneCenaZombie12, Bingobaby, CelticChocolateLover, Nancy, tanya2byour21, soagirlforever, lilasskickersmom, .7902, TakersSoulMate, RandyOrtonRules62 if I have missed any out thank you to you all xxx**

It was the day of the Christmas show, squeals from children as they saw their parents walking up the snow covered path into the school. John, Mel and the teachers had made the front into a Winter Wonderland, with twinkling lights, Christmas trees, a gift for every child had been placed under the trees, so they could open them after the show had finished. Mel wiped at her tears, her class looked so adorable, little faces full of cheer, so proud they were performing in the school play.

"Miss" feeling a tug on her red velvet skirt, her outfit resembled more of Mrs Christmas with her red jumper, edged in white soft like feathers, to her black boots, even her hair had sparkling ribbons and tinsel in, Mel looked down at her daughter, a smile across her face.

"Yes sweetheart" she bent down as Lilly whispered in her ear

"Do I look ok? Will my daddy's be able to hear me, from where they are?" Mel's heart melted, Lilly was so unsure after all that had happened those few dark days, yet she was getting better. It had scared her how bad her daddy's were, frightened that she could have lost them. Mark had come out of the darkness four days after the incident, Glenn around two, it had been hard going for them all. Mel had been informed of Grahame's death by her now good friend, who was due to give birth to the bastard's child in a few weeks. They had spoken at the funeral, yes she went, not to mourn him, but to check he was really dead. She had spotted Debbie surprised she wasn't upset, as the woman made her way to Mel.

"Mel all I can say is how sorry I am"

"What for you got the worst of it" Debbie went on to tell her the hell she had been in, the threats he had made to her, should she walk away. She also told her that the spa weekend gave her the freedom to think without fear, had given her the courage to walk away. Hugging her Mel sympathised, she never knew how bad Grahame was until he attacked her, her heart went out to her friend. They became closer that day, as Debbie was over the moon the evil shit was dead, and who ever had done it deserved a damn medal. They had spent the rest of that afternoon catching up, over coffee, happy to be talking again. Coming out of her memory she ruffled Lilly's hair

"They sure will sweetheart, just make sure you are loud and clear ok. That applies to you all, loud and clear, Right sweethearts it's our time to shine, Come on" Walking her class into the hall, she glanced over the very proud parents of the school, her eyes seeking out the ones who were in her class. The best was seeing a smiling Miss Thomas, she had been in recovery for a few days and they had allowed her a day out to see her son. Catching Mel's eyes she mouthed a thank you to her, grateful for the teacher who had helped her unbeknown at the time to her. As Claire looked around, she saw Lilly's two daddy's sat at the back, away from the crowd. Nodding at them both, she smiled too, they weren't weird at all they were the nicest men she could ever meet, if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here, they had convinced the rehabilitation centre to allow her a day away. Mark and Glenn were very, very proud parents, there was their little sweetheart, they heard every word. She looked so sweet as Mary, and Nathan as Joseph, she had been practicing so hard at home, and it all came together for them all. As the play all came to an end there was a standing ovation, for all the children. Each teacher came up to thank the parents and the children for all their hard work, each one given a gift from the Headmaster as a thank you for all the effort that had been put in. Then it was Mel's turn, she nervously walked up as John gave her a gift voucher from all the teachers.

"Well school as we all know Miss Lane was involved in a terrible incident within our small school, and I know how each of you were worried about her, she has been working a few hours a day within her class, yet whilst you have been working Mel, the teachers pupils and I have been making this for you" handing her the biggest Get Well/ Christmas card she had even seen, tears filled her eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much, this…." Trying to control her emotions, looking at all the smiling faces, her gaze landed on the two out of the three most important people in her life. Both mouthed they loved her as she took a deep breath.

"This is the best card I have ever had, thank you all"

"Mel that isn't all" handing her an envelope, she slowly opened it unsure of what it was. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, in her hand was a contract for the next five years, confirming her job, status in the school. They had renamed her position, as Deputy Head, looking at John then at her colleagues she didn't know what to say. It was something she had wanted to work up to and now she had her dream job.

"I would like you all to welcome our new Deputy Head, not only has Mel helped a lot of parents with situations. I know both your children and you the parents have spoken highly of Miss Lane, how you can talk to her without her judging. We feel in the school, there would be no one better for the role" as the parents clapped, Mel was so happy, nothing could top this, nothing.

Mark and Glenn were so proud of both their daughter, and their partner, she had worked hard for what she did, and this job title was most fitting for their little one. As the hall cleared and Mel took her pupils back to the class, she was stopped with a soft hand on her arm.

"Miss Lane, can I just say thank you for all your help, even the help you kept hidden, without you I would not be here, well without your partners. I believe Nathan has been invited to yours over Christmas, again thank you. I look forward to seeing you soon, and congratulations on your new job, no one deserves it more than you."

"Claire, you are more than welcome, all I ask keep up the good work and we are very blessed to have Nathan over Christmas, he is a wonderful little boy, and thank you. I look forward to seeing you soon" heading after her children, she helped them get their outfits off.

"Right sweethearts, You have done wonderful all of you, and seeing as today is our last day for our Christmas break, both myself and the teachers have organised a Winter Wonderland for you all to wonder around., and if you check under the trees, there is a little gift for each of you with your names on. Ensuring the children were wrapped up warmly she guided them outside, seeing their little faces light up at the twinkling lights, the Christmas trees. The parents were in the hall eating mince pies and drinking mulled wine or hot chocolate. Mel smiled to herself knowing Mark and Glenn would be on the hot chocolate. Pulling her hat over her ears, the snow had not stopped falling all day, which made it all the more special for their pupils.

"Miss, Miss look I think this is mine? Is it?"

"Yes Colleen sweetheart that has your name on it and it's for you. Pop to Jess over there and she has a gift from both myself and her"

"Thank you so much Miss" hugging her tightly she kissed her cheek

"We will see you in the Christmas break ok sweetie. I have spoken to your mum and it is all sorted, Sleep over and snowball fights" seeing the huge smile on the little girls face, she nodded skipping off to the teaching assistant. It took around 20 minutes for all the children to locate their gifts, to say bye to Mel, the ones who were coming for the sleep over couldn't wait. Eventually it was just Lilly left, she looked so forlorn, where was her gift, all the other children had one, but there was nothing for her. As she searched high and low her bottom lip trembling, she didn't notice Jess say goodbye and wishing Mel a wonderful Christmas leaving her small gift for both Mel and Lilly. She wasn't aware her daddy's were stood watching her, as most of the parents had left the school closing down for the winter holidays.

"Misss… Lan…." Looking up at Mel tears in her eyes. The three adults hearts broke, they hadn't wanted to upset her.

"What is it honey?"

"Did Santa forget me? I can't find my gift" Mel moved forward as she wrapped Lilly in her arms

"No Santa would never forget a special little girl like you, let's see where would he put a gift for a very special little girl?"

"Daddy he forgot me" then suddenly she saw a shining star at the top of a small tree, with an envelope attached to it.

"is that it oh mummy is that mine?" seeing her eagerness both men smiled, neither knew what was in the envelope only that it was something very special from Mel.

"Well I don't know why don't we ask daddy to grab it from the tree then we can see" Mark walked over as he read the card

"It's address to Lilly Jacobs- Calaway, and I know only one beautiful princess with that name" handing her the envelope they waited to see what was in it, both had their arms around Mel, stealing kisses now no one was here to see.

"Oh my, daddy's, it says. Mummy is this true, it says hello to my big sister I cannot wait to meet you in eight months time" both men looked at Mel, then at their daughter. Mel nodded, wondering if they were happy that their little family was now complete.

"darlin?"

"baby?"

"Mummy?"

"Well sweetheart you did ask for a little sister, whilst I don't know what bump is yet i am sure we will love and care for it" Mark was the first to pull out of his shock, pulling Mel into his hard body

"Oh wow darlin a little one, I love you so much, so damn much" his lips took hers in a heated kiss, Glenn picked Lilly up in his arms, swinging her around, they were going to be one happy family he could see that.

"baby I love you so much and if my husband will allow you to leave his arms then I would like to kiss you" Mark gently pushed their lover, into Glenn's arms, as his husband took her lips in another heated kiss. As he swept Lilly in his arms

"daddy this is the best Christmas gift ever"

"It sure is darlin" looking at the twinkling lights, the dusk was coming in, he wanted to get home and cuddle with his family, play in the snow, enjoy the brightness of Christmas. The darkness had well and truly gone, Vince had listened to Glenn and told them they were not needed on the tour, he didn't want either suffering again. The men had been through enough, they deserved their happiness, they had found it in the small village they now lived in, with a school teacher. He promised when the tour came to the UK he would visit with their friends, and they would always be there for them.

"I hate to interrupt Mel I need to close the school down"

"Of course, yes sorry, let me help you"

"Mr Edwards I'm going to be a big sister" John looked at Mel, Mark and Glenn, what a wonderful ending for them all. Pulling Mel into his embrace, he congratulated them all. As they shut the school up, he watched the happy family head to their car, they deserved the happiness. Driving home to his family it was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

**1 year later**

"Oh wow Mel it is so good to see you honey. You have been missed" Hugging John, it was good to see him.

"I'm sure the school is being run by you John, and no cheeky I am not coming back earlier I wanted to show off our little additions"

"Oh wow you brought the twins in? Where are they?" asked Jackie one of the stand in teachers

"Lilly didn't mention you would be in" another said, the crowd getting larger around Mel, she loved her work friends, most of them had visited over the last few months after she finished work on maternity leave, and then when she had the twins. They only found out a month before she gave birth that they had two wonderful gifts.

"Here they are" all looked up as Mark and Glenn walked in each carrying a small baby. The crowd went soft over the scene the men had them protected within their strong arms, the love and happiness clear on all their faces.

"So what did we decide on in the end, Mel? Last time I popped to yours, none of you had made up your minds"

"Well we have at last, this little one is Thomas William after his two daddy's, and this little one is Rebecca, after a wonderful lady" It took Mel awhile to convince the men to call their son after them, at first they wanted Mel to pick something different. She told them in no uncertain terms their son was having their middle names and that was it, and Rebecca was soon shortened to Becky. Mark saw his daughter in her, from her little button nose, to her emerald eyes, she was the spit of Lilly's mummy and he would tell Lilly with pride in his voice how wonderful her mummy was.

They all stayed and had a drink with the staff, as Mel sorted out her dates to come back. John wanted her back as soon as possible the parents, teachers, and pupils missed her so much. Mel told him she would be back when the twins were 6 months old, he would take that now better than her leaving. He honestly thought once she had the twins she would leave, but Mel enjoyed her job too much. Taking the twins from her lovers, she walked to her old pupils new class. Looking through the window she saw all the children entranced by Claire. Miss Thomas had studied teaching whilst in recovery, she was on a course, and every few days she was allowed to take the class for an hour, it was part of her training. The school bent over backward to help her, and all was looking good. As Miss Thomas saw a figure at the door, she broke into a smile, glad to see her friend back. They had become close once her recovery programme had ended.

"Look who is here children"

"Miss Lane!" they all shouted as Mel walked into the classroom with her babies

"Oh wow your brought the twins, Lilly your sister and brother are so sweet you are lucky" Lilly knew how lucky she was, with her daddy's, mummy and Santa's special gifts.

"Lilly, can I kiss your sisters cheek she looks so cute" Nathan asked he was close to Lilly, and her siblings, his mummy had Thomas in her arms cooing over him

"Mel you are so lucky no matter how many times I see them they get more gorgeous each day"

"Thanks Claire, it's good to see you teaching love, I am so pleased, oh do you fancy coming over this weekend think the guys have some of their wrestling friends staying, and from what I heard there are a few single ones"

"You Mel are nothing but a matchmaker of course I will. Thank you" Mel knew just the wrestler who would be perfect for Claire, she wasn't the loud mouth person parents had known. She had changed into a wonderful, considerate woman, kind, and great with the children. Her dress sense was strict and neat, yes she knew a certain Mr Reigns would be able to look after her and protect her. Now she just had to get the guys to sort it out. The school bell rang as the children exited the class giving Mel a big hug and saying bye to the twins.

"You still here darlin?" Mark came to find his family pulling her into his arms he kissed her softly on the neck

"Daddy!"

"Well hello there pumpkin" Picking Lilly up in his arms he turned to see his sexy husband walking down the corridor

"well baby are we all ready to head home"

"Yes daddy!"

"Yes darlin"

"Oh yes baby, I can wait to get out family home" as they headed out, all couldn't believe how wonderful their life was, good friend and family. She was their daughters teacher, but in time she became their student a thing Mel would never regret. Waving bye to her work friends she jumped in the car, looking at her men and her three children. It couldn't get any better than this, ok maybe another few children. Smirking to herself, she hadn't broken the news yet, she wanted to try for another. Mark and Glenn caught her smirk, knowing what was going through her mind.

"One more that it is darlin"

"Nah two baby"

"It's my body I decided" she stuck her tongue out at them, oh she would be punished for that. Remembering back to that dark time when Mark and Glenn punished her. She hadn't meant to warn Grahame it was for him to leave her men alone, but he took it meaning she still loved him. Mark had still been in his darkness and smacked her backside over and over. He didn't stop, not until the tears fell, and then more. Yet the sex after was wonderful, just like it would be once the twins and Lilly were asleep

"Three" was all she said, as her partners faces had shit eating grins. What Mel wanted, Mel got, there wasn't anything they would not do for their little student.


End file.
